Bad Blood
by LittlePlume
Summary: Une fois de plus, ils ont choisis leur camp, d'un côté et de l'autre d'une nouvelle loi du sang qui les divise. Lorsque la mort d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, héritier d'une vieille famille de Sangs-Purs, est imputée à un Loup-Garou non enregistré, chacun s'arme pour défendre ses idéaux ; Rose, de sa plume, Scorpius, de ses traditions familiales. (Béta-ée par DelfineNotPadfoot)
1. BAD BLOOD - Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Toute cette histoire est imaginée d'après l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, je ne possède de rien. De même que la citation en italique au début du prologue, qui est tirée de la chanson "_Bad Blood"_, du groupe Bastille**, **à qui j'ai emprunté le titre de cette histoire.

**Pairing** : Scorpius et Rose, Post Poudlard

* * *

.

**Bad Blood**

« _But those are the days that bind us together, forever,  
__And those little things define us forever, forever. _»

.

_26 Juin 2025_ – Ste Mangouste, 1er étage, chambre 106

* * *

Ses paupières étaient inhabituellement lourdes.

Autour de lui, le silence était oppressant, étouffant, lourd. Ses membres étaient engourdis et une douleur à la limite du supportable écrasait son épaule gauche. Respirer était pénible, bouger était impossible. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir. Il frissonnait malgré le drap qui semblait le recouvrir. Il frissonnait, mais son corps était brûlant, comme s'il avait une forte fièvre. Les doigts de sa main droite le picotaient, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela dit, de toutes les sensations incompréhensibles qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, ce n'était pas la plus désagréable. Au contraire, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans les vibrations qui naissaient au bout de ses doigts et remontaient jusqu'à son cœur comme un courant électrique.

Pourtant, malgré la farandole de sensations étranges qui tiraillaient son corps et son esprit, il était incapable de dire pourquoi ; de dire pourquoi son épaule le faisait aussi atrocement souffrir, de dire pourquoi il avait si froid et si chaud à la fois, ou de dire pourquoi il était là.

C'était le trou noir.

* * *

**N/A** : Me revoilà ! Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant ; on se retrouve tous les vendredis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Alors à la semaine prochaine :-)


	2. 1 Of New Laws and Memories

.

Chapitre I

« **Of Laws and Memories** »

.

_6 Janvier 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

« _J'aimerais mettre ce sentiment dans une bouteille_ », murmurait une voix grave et basse dans son oreille. « _Comme ça, quand j'en aur__ai __envie, ou besoin, il me suffira de l'ouvrir pour me soûler de toi. Toi, moi, et ces draps pour le restant de nos jours… »_

À contrecœur, Rose Weasley ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur battant, elle chassa bien vite le rêve à la fois doux et amère qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se glissa hors de son lit sans perdre de temps, repoussant l'épaisse couette mauve au bout de ses pieds.

Elle traversa la chambre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain annexée, qu'elle partageait avec son petit frère lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard – il reprenait les cours aujourd'hui, mais exceptionnellement, en raison des circonstances, c'est leur tante Ginny qui les conduirait lui et Lily à la gare ce jour-là, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait passé la nuit chez les Potter. Rose avait obtenu ses ASPIC l'année précédente et avait fait la fierté de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait été embauchée par la Gazette du Sorcier avant même d'obtenir ses résultats. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire puisqu'elle avait harcelé avec une certaine persévérance le fameux quotidien depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans et que la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall, lui avait signé une lettre de recommandation dans laquelle elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son élève. En entrant en deuxième année, Rose avait sollicité un entretien avec la directrice afin d'être autorisée à monter un club de journalisme. D'abord réticente, Minerva McGonagall avait fini par laisser sa chance à la jeune fille et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Si, pendant près d'un an, Rose avait été l'unique membre de son club, elle était finalement parvenue à persuader d'autres élèves de la rejoindre. Bien décidée à mener son projet à terme, elle avait travaillé avec acharnement – sans jamais négliger ses études pour autant – jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la première parution de la Gazette de Poudlard voie le jour.

Nombreux des articles qu'elle avait écrits durant cette période avaient d'ailleurs été cités par la Gazette, faisant d'elle la nouvelle plume politique du quotidien le plus lu dans le monde de la Magie depuis maintenant six mois.

Il était à peine six heures, mais Rose n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle était rentrée tard la veille au soir, parce qu'elle avait dû rester tard au bureau pour finir un article que le rédacteur en chef voulait absolument dans la parution d'aujourd'hui. Un article qui ferait la une de Gazette et dont tout le monde parlerait toute la journée.

Elle bailla longuement en se déshabillant et pointa sa baguette en direction de la douche pour faire couler de l'eau chaude. Elle se glissa sous le jet avec plaisir et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau la laver des rêves qui l'avaient assaillie toute la nuit. A l'aube d'une journée aussi importante que celle-là, il n'y avait pas lieu de ressasser de vieux souvenirs douloureux.

Elle soupira longuement en sortant de la douche. Elle était fatiguée, nerveuse, et irritable. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image de son fantôme. Des cernes violets alourdissaient ses grands yeux bleus et son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ce qui faisait ressortir les tâches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur son nez et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses longues boucles rousses avaient besoin d'être coupées, ou tout simplement coiffées, et il paraissait évident que la fatigue et le stress accumulés ces derniers mois lui avaient fait perdre du poids.

Elle grimaça et arracha son regard au reflet fantomatique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle regagna sa chambre, et entreprit de se vêtir, avec la même lassitude qui l'accablait depuis deux mois. Elle aimait passionnément le travail qu'elle fournissait pour la Gazette. Le problème était ailleurs.

Après avoir achevé de se préparer, elle quitta sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Elle y vit son père, assis à table, un toast dans une main, l'édition du jour de la Gazette dans l'autre. Il releva la tête en la voyant arriver et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.

Rose hocha la tête avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge parlante accrochée au dessus de la hotte.

- Il est tôt, fit-elle remarquer, maman est déjà partie ?

Son père secoua la tête en souriant, son regard bleu parlant pour lui. Il était affligé en pensant aux dernières semaines épouvantables qu'avait vécues sa femme, et fier du travail qu'elle avait accompli.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir, à vrai dire. Elle a passé la nuit au bureau pour finaliser son projet de loi.

Rose se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui à la table de la cuisine et pointa machinalement sa baguette vers la bouilloire qui se mit à siffler, tandis que son père disparaissait à nouveau derrière le journal.

À la une, un titre accrocheur suivi d'un long article attirait le regard.

« **LA LOI DU SANG « D'ASSASSIN » SERA-T-ELLE VOTÉE À LA MAJORI****TÉ**** AUJOURD'HUI? **»

« _Après le drame survenu le 9 avril dernier, la communauté magique s'est embrasée. La mort du petit Edward Fawley, cinq ans, a passionné les médias et décha__în__é les vieilles familles de sorciers, encore attachées à certaines traditions_ _que l'on croyait enterrées depuis des siècles. _

_Lorsque Edward Fawley a échappé à la surveillance de ses parents, ce soir-là, la lune était pleine. Le Manoir des Fawley, situé à l'orée d'un bois, était pourtant protégé par de puissants sortilèges, mais cela n'a pas empêché l'accident mortel de se produire. Le corps sans vie du jeune héritier des Fawley a été retrouvé le lendemain matin par l'équipe d'Aur__ors__ menée par Harry Potter. Visiblement attaqué par un Loup-Garou, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'un projet de loi porté devant le Magenmagot par Drago Malefoy, imminent membre du Magenmagot depuis près de dix ans, réclame l'aliénation de toute personne atteinte de lycanthropie. Pourtant, quelques heures après l'annonce de la découverte du corps d'Edward Fawley, Abraham Kulpritt __s'est rendu au Ministère en déclarant qu'il pensait être responsable de la mort du jeune garçon, bien que ses souvenirs de la nuit en question restent flous. Après plusieurs jours d'investigations menées par le directeur du Bureau des Aurors – Harry Potter – il s'est avéré que le suspect était effectivement responsable de l'accident ayant c__oû__té la vie __au__ fils de Sigmund et Aurora Fawley. _

_Il n'en a pas fall__u__ plus pour qu'un comité spécial se réunisse et considère à nouveau la question du statut particulier accordé aux Loups-Garous. Après des années de bataille politique et médiatique, Hermione Weasley avait finalement réussi à obtenir aux sorciers atteints de Lycanthropie des droits leur permettant de vivre librement dans la société – grâce aux avancées faites par la science magique, et l'efficacité de la potion Tue-loup, les Loups-garous suivis ne représentent effectivement aucun danger. Malgré tout, la mort d'Edward Fawley a relancé le débat, et bon nombre de sorciers voudraient voir la loi abolie au profit d'une nouvelle loi, proposée par Drago Malefoy, visant à surveiller de près les Lycanthropes et à créer une Unité Spéciale dont l'objectif serait de traquer les Loups-Garous non enregistrés._

_En ce 6 janvier, le Magenmagot doit se réunir au grand complet pour décider de l'avenir de la loi en vigueur et se prononcer sur le nouveau projet de loi, combattu avec ferveur par Hermione Weasley et nombreux de ses alliés._

_Si le vote risque d'être serré et divisera très certainement le Magenmagot, il n'en reste pas moins que que__lle __que soit l'issue de la décision rendue par la plus Haute Juridiction Magique du Royaume-Uni, le débat ne s'arrêtera pas là. »_ Un article de Rose Weasley_._

La bouilloire se mit à siffler avec insistance, et Rose décrocha son regard de l'article avec un soupir las. Elle se leva et la retira du feu, avant de remplir sa tasse et d'y plonger un petit sachet de thé. Elle se rassit en silence et son père reposa enfin le journal. Il la regarda avec un air grave et fronça les sourcils en la voyant tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

- Mange quelque chose, Rose, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna-t-elle.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- Sottises, les Weasley ont toujours faim.

À cela, Rose fut bien obligée de sourire. Elle se résigna à attraper un toast et le beurrer, avant de le tremper dans son thé.

- Tu penses que la loi va passer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira son père en enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café. Ça va se jouer à une voix ou deux. Rien n'est certain.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et il poussa un second soupir.

- Ta mère est convaincante, mais Malefoy l'est tout autant… Cela dit, c'est plus que de la politique, c'est de la séduction. Et à ce jeu-là, j'ai bien peur que Malefoy soit le meilleur.

Son regard se durcit et Rose n'osa pas dire quoi que soit. Elle savait mieux que quiconque, sans doute, à quel point les Malefoy étaient bons à ce jeu-là, oui. Elle ignora les souvenirs qui affluaient à nouveau aux portes de sa mémoire, et porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit, et la lune éclairait le ciel noir de sa lumière pâle, avec une grâce et une douceur qui lui étaient propres.

Ron se leva, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise contre le carrelage comme il faisait toujours et qui agaçait profondément sa femme, et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier en donnant un petit coup de baguette pour que l'éponge se charge de la faire briller. Il contourna la table pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille et enfila sa cape noire aux coutures argentées propre aux Aurors.

- Bonne journée, ma puce.

Rose esquissa un sourire. Alors même qu'elle était majeure, qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et obtenu ses APSIC avec mention, et décroché un emploi prestigieux pour le journal hebdomadaire le plus lu des sorciers, son père continuait de la voir comme une petite fille.

- À ce soir, répondit-elle avant de le voir transplaner.

Elle abandonna la moitié de son toast dans la poubelle et posa à son tour sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle débarrassa ensuite la table du petit-déjeuner d'un coup de baguette et regagna sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, avant de redescendre au salon pour utiliser la cheminée et se rendre aux bureaux de la Gazette, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

.

Il était à peine sept heures lorsqu'elle arriva, mais nombreux de ses collègues étaient déjà là. La journée serait chargée pour chacun d'entre eux, en vue de l'édition spéciale de quatorze heures qu'ils devaient boucler en début d'après-midi.

A peine se fut-elle installée à son bureau, qu'Alaric Quill, le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette y entra sans frapper.

- Rose, ravie que vous soyez déjà là ! Dit-il. C'est la folie, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui, oui, tout à fait, dit-il.

Ses gestes étaient rapides, pressés, et son ton était poli, mais impatient. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet ;

- Je voudrais que vous rédigiez l'article sur l'issu du vote. Personne ne sait exactement à quelle heure le Magenmagot délibérera, mais je veux que vous soyez sur le coup. Je veux que vous soyez la première au courant.

- Très bien, dit Rose en hochant la tête. Je peux m'y rendre tout de suite.

- Parfait.

Rose le vit disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu et inspira longuement. Malgré son excitation de se voir confier des articles aussi importants que celui-là, sa nervosité ne faisait que l'enfermer peu à peu dans la folie.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait vu sa mère se battre avec acharnement pour faire passer la loi garantissant des droits et libertés aux Loups-Garous, et aujourd'hui, toutes les années qu'elle avait sacrifiées à les défendre étaient menacées. Rose avait toujours admiré sa mère, sa passion, et son courage, or ces dernières semaines, Hermione Weasley semblait abattue, fatiguée, presque résignée, à des milliers d'années lumières de la femme forte et assurée qui avait élevé Rose. La jeune fille savait que sa mère voyait la situation comme un échec, et que la perspective d'échouer la rendait vulnérable. Toute sa vie, elle s'était battue pour défendre les oppressés, et aujourd'hui, on menaçait de lui arracher une de ses plus grandes victoires.

Et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle aussi croyait si fervemment en la justice. Parce que les principes et les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqués toute sa vie bouillaient dans ses veines. Elle était la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, et n'en avait jamais eut à rougir.

Comme sa mère, elle était décidée à se battre pour faire triompher la justice, même si elle utilisait sa plume, et non sa verve, préférant l'ombre à la scène.

Elle attrapa le petit calepin en cuir qui trônait sur son bureau, ainsi qu'un crayon à papier taillé à la perfection – une habitude moldue qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère quand elle était enfant - et les balança négligemment dans son sac. Elle se leva, quitta son petit bureau et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en empruntant l'ascenseur magique.

- Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? L'interpella la réceptionniste, dont la voix trahissait l'amusement.

Rose laissa échapper un petit rire. Charlotte avait étudié à Poudlard avec elle, et elles étaient amies depuis longtemps.

- Quill me veut sur le champ de bataille !

- Ahhh ! Comprit la jeune femme. C'est le grand jour ?

- J'en ai peur.

- Bonne chance alors.

- Merci, répondit Rose avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre de cheminée qui faisait face au standard. À tout à l'heure. _Ministère-de-la-Magie _! Prononça-t-elle le plus distinctement possible en utilisant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Elle se sentit brutalement aspirée, mais la sensation ne dura que quelques secondes à peine. Très vite, elle arriva à destination. Elle sortit rapidement de l'âtre et se perdit dans la foule d'employés et de visiteurs qui occupaient le grand hall de réception. Elle sortit sa baguette et en tapota trois fois l'extrémité sur sa manche, aspirant toute la suie dont elle était recouverte. Elle lissa machinalement les pans de sa robe de sorcière, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Elle s'engouffra dans l'un d'eux, déjà à moitié plein, et pressa le bouton pour accéder au deuxième étage, au niveau du département de la justice magique. Au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille se glissa dans la cage d'ascenseur en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Albus ! S'étonna Rose en souriant.

- Rose, sourit son cousin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah, laisse-moi deviner, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. Tu viens pour le vote ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'assombrit quelque peu et il secoua la tête avec désolation. Rose acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, suivis d'un troisième sorcier dénommé Terry Boot, qui travaillait au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Il salua les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire chaleureux et les quitta aussitôt.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Rose à son cousin alors qu'ils avançaient dans le long couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes portes en chêne du Magenmagot, et Albus secoua la tête.

- Non. Ils sont entrés là-dedans il y a une demi-heure, et personne n'est sorti depuis.

- Personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir avant qu'ils n'aient voté, soupira Rose. Je perds mon temps ici.

- Tu peux attendre dans le bureau de papa si tu veux, proposa Albus. Il forme les nouvelles recrues toute la journée.

Rose fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard perplexe à son cousin.

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être sur le champ d'entraînement avec les autres ?

- Si, mais je devais rapporter un dossier à Shacklebolt.

- Je vois.

- Je file avant de me faire allumer par mon père, grimaça-t-il. Et dis bonjour à Charlotte pour moi ! Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Rose éclata de rire bien malgré elle en voyant son cousin disparaître, et secoua la tête. Son amie refusait les avances de son cousin depuis presque trois ans, mais ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier de continuer à flirter incessamment avec elle. Albus baissait rarement les bras.

À contrecœur, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père, mais il n'y était pas. Elle songea qu'il devait déjà être parti avec son équipe sur le terrain, où il traquait depuis près d'un mois un groupe de sorciers qui semait la pagaille dans l'est de l'Irlande du Nord. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'y installa. Elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, pour y être souvent venue lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et s'amusa des photos sous lesquelles son bureau disparaissait ; il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ron Weasley était un père et un mari aimant et fier.

Il était encore tôt, et il y avait peu de chance que la session exceptionnelle tenue par le Magenmagot se termine avant encore au moins deux heures, alors elle sortit son calepin et son crayon et commença à ébaucher l'article qu'il lui suffirait de modifier et compléter lorsqu'elle l'issue du vote serait rendue publique.

.

Rose ne quitta pas le bureau de son père avant neuf heures. Après la courte nuit qu'elle avait passée, elle carburait au thé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler d'arrache-pied sur son article.

« _Vers sept heures ce matin, les cinquante-huit membres du Magenmagot, présidé par Tiberius Ogden – qui avait un temps démissionné de son poste à l'aube de la seconde guerre, lorsque le Ministre de l'époque, Cornélius Fudge, avait institué Dolores Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice -, se sont réunis dans l'Assemblée__ dans le but de statuer sur la proposition de loi dite « Sang d'Assassin ». Si la tension est palpable au sein du Ministère, elle est carrément__ électrique au niveau deux, au Département de la Justice Magique. (…) »_

Rose relut rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit, songeant déjà aux corrections qu'elle y apporterait plus tard. Nerveuse, elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva, ferma la porte du bureau de son père derrière elle. Elle traversa l'étage désertique, ses pas moins assurés à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des portes de l'Assemblée où siégeait le Magenmagot au grand complet.

Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières attendaient dans le couloir et discutaient entre eux à voix basse, se méfiant les uns des autres. Rose en connaissait bon nombre d'entre eux, pour les avoir rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises. Certains étaient des amis ou collèges de ses parents, d'autres étaient de grands noms du Ministère, mais tous, sans exception, semblaient particulièrement tendus.

Elle se fit discrète, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce qui se murmurait. Son calepin dans une main, son crayon dans l'autre, elle se fondait dans le décor malgré la masse de cheveux roux et ondulés qui encadrait son visage pâle.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là, fit soudaine une voix dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta imperceptiblement, et elle ferma brièvement les paupières avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de faire face au jeune homme qui l'avait interpellée.

- Malefoy, salua-t-elle en faisant son possible pour demeurer impassible.

- Rose, dit-il d'une voix froide et détachée, en hochant poliment la tête.

Il n'avait pas changé. Froid, calme, indifférent. Impeccablement vêtu, il se tenait droit, dégageant cette aura aristocratique qu'elle haïssait tant, et qui l'avait pourtant séduite autrefois. Dans une autre vie, semblait-il.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, maudissant la naïveté qui l'avait un jour fait tomber dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire dénué d'émotion, son regard gris planté dans le sien sans trahir le moindre sentiment, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je n'ai pas été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais été embauchée à la Gazette, dit-il. Ta plume est toujours aussi belle, même si ta naïveté fait tâche.

Rose lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu appelles ça de la naïveté, j'appelle ça de la compassion, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix implacable.

Son sourire fin s'étira insensiblement, et l'espace d'un instant, Rose crut y déceler une once d'amusement et de chaleur. Trop vite pourtant, le visage du jeune homme se ferma à nouveau.

- Appelle ça comme tu voudras, Rose, ça ne change rien. Ta mère se bat comme un fantôme.

- Elle se bat pour ce qui est juste !

- Elle se bat pour une idée juste, contra Scorpius de sa voix tranquille. Je ne condamne pas l'idée, je condamne sa naïveté, je condamne la tienne.

Cette fois, Rose ne put tenir le passé à distance.

- Je ne suis pas naïve, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, la mâchoire crispée.

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique, presque dédaigneux.

- Tu t'acharnes à voir le bien partout, à vouloir sauver tout le monde… C'est ce que j'appelle de la naïveté. Je pensais que ton échec de me sauver, moi, t'apprendrait que…

- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle d'une sèche et silencieuse. Tais-toi, répéta-t-elle.

Rose laissa ses paupières se clore sur ses grands yeux bleus, de peur de laisser ses émotions la submerger. Scorpius avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle savait que ses yeux la trahissaient toujours lorsqu'il prenait la peine d'y planter les siens.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, déterminée à ne pas laisser leur histoire passée égrener les souvenirs dans le présent.

- La même chose que toi. J'attends l'issue du vote.

Rose déglutit difficilement et leva ses yeux vers lui, rencontrant douloureusement la froideur de ses prunelles anthracite.

- Tu seras l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Si la loi est votée, tu feras partie de l'Unité Spéciale.

Il hocha la tête, sans trahir la moindre émotion.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore, d'une voix tremblante.

Scorpius serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de graver son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, parfaitement immobile. Les bras dans le dos, il se tenait debout devant elle, droit et fier comme le Malefoy qu'on lui avait appris à être toute sa vie.

- Je sais qu'au fond, tu hais cette loi autant que moi, reprit Rose de sa voix basse.

- Elle est nécessaire.

- Vraiment ? Il est nécessaire de traquer des êtres-humains et de les enfermer ? S'emporta Rose.

Elle maîtrisait sa voix pour ne pas se faire entendre des sorciers et sorcières dans le couloir, mais ses poings étaient crispés et son regard était noir.

- Ce ne sont plus des êtres humains, Rose, ce sont des monstres. Ils perdent leur humanité à l'instant où leur sang…

- Ne me parle pas de sang, Malefoy ! Ne me parle pas de sang, à moi !

Une fois de plus, Scorpius resta parfaitement impassible.

Comme d'habitude, Rose était passionnée pour deux et il était calme pour eux.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Non, c'est ça le problème avec toi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais, parce que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu penses.

Il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui irrita Rose plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque le bruit étouffé de dizaines de pas claquant sur un parquet en bois se fit entendre derrière les lourdes portes en chêne de l'Assemblée.

Elles s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent aussitôt sur un petit sorcier du nom de Frederick Peablank, qui avait apparemment été désigné par ses collègues comme le rapporteur public. Rose nota les cernes sous ses yeux, et l'épuisement qui l'accablait, le dos voûté, le teint pâle, il semblait aussi fatigué que sa mère l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec sympathie, sans le quitter du regard.

Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents s'étaient tus et fixaient désormais le petit sorcier avec attention. Mal à l'aise, il s'éclaircit la gorge, son regard clair trahissant la difficulté de la déclaration qui allait suivre. Il fit un signe de tête respectueux à Edgar Corn, le porte-parole du Ministère avec qui la Gazette entretenait une relation privilégiée, et se lança ;

- Après trois longues heures et des semaines de débats, le Magenmagot a finalement statué à la majorité plus une voix sur la proposition de loi « Edward Fawley »…

Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et s'épongea le front avec la manche de sa robe, sa petite assemblée pendue à ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Il a été décidé, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, qu'elle entrerait en vigueur dès le douze janvier et qu'une…

Les voix s'élevèrent aussitôt, engloutissant la fin de sa déclaration. Les exclamations triomphantes des uns couvrirent celles accablées des autres.

- …et qu'une Unité Spéciale serait constituée au plus vite par les membres du Conseil à l'origine de la loi, afin que la lutte… que la lutte « anti Loup-Garou », parvint-il à dire d'une voix blanche, soit menée au plus vite…

Sa voix se cassa et les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau.

Rose cligna des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. La loi ne pouvait avoir été votée. C'était impossible. Inimaginable…

Les choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était inconcevable de penser que du jour au lendemain, l'une des plus grandes avancées en matière de droits et libertés puisse être mise aux oubliettes, piétinée et traînée dans la boue.

Et pourtant, les mots du rapporteur public faisaient écho dans son esprit. « _Elle entrerait en vigueur dès le douze janvier… _» La loi avait été votée à la majorité plus une voix. Vingt-sept sorcières et sorciers respectables avaient voté en faveur de la loi… Vingt-sept personnes venaient de légaliser la traque d'autres êtres humains sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents. Que leur sang était différent. Qu'une fois par mois, ils avaient la malchance de se transformer en créature couverte de poils à la suite d'un accident qui avait bouleversé leur vie…

Ils n'avaient jamais choisi d'être différents. Ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Ils s'étaient seulement retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment un soir de pleine lune, tout comme le petit Edward Fawley.

Comme si leur fardeau n'était pas suffisamment lourd… Il fallait désormais qu'ils soient traqués comme des bêtes et exclus de la société.

Rose en avait mal au ventre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle leva son regard humide vers Scorpius ; La mâchoire crispée, le regard fixe, et le dos droit, il semblait indifférent.

Il trompait son monde à la perfection.

Mais il ne trompait certainement pas Rose.

* * *

_6 Janvier 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

« _(…) Les mots de Frederick Peablank, désigné comme le rapporteur public lors de cette session extraordinaire qui a rassemblé le Magenmagot au grand complet, résonneront encore longtemps dans le couloir du Département de la Justice Magique. Il a confirmé la rumeur selon laquelle la loi instituerait une Unité Spéciale dont l'objectif sera de traquer les Loup-Garou non-enregistrés. La loi entrera en vigueur le douze janvier de cette année. A cette occasion, les noms des quinze membres de l'Unité seront dévoilés au Grand Public par Edgar Corn, le porte-parole__ du Ministère, qui fera une déclaration officielle._

_ Officieusement, il nous est déjà murmuré certains noms qui ne surprendront personne. À la tête de cette Unité, serait pressenti Gregory Goyle, un vieil ami de Drago Malefoy à qui nous devons l'abjecte loi en question. Herod Shafiq serait également à compter parmi les rangs de cette brigade, ainsi que le très jeune Scorpius Malefoy, dont le nom seul est la preuve que le poids d'un héritage familial est parfois difficile à faire oublier (…) »_

Scorpius reposa l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, dédiée à la loi « Edward Fawley », renommé par les journalistes comme la loi « Sang d'Assassin », et crispa imperceptiblement les mains autour de ses accoudoirs. Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir émeraude dans l'immense salon du Manoir Malefoy, il faisait face à son grand-père paternel dont le sourire victorieux était aussi froid que le cœur dans sa poitrine. Condamné à demeurer au Manoir pour le restant de ses jours sans pouvoir sortir s'il ne voulait pas être enfermé à Azkaban, il devait sa peine à Harry Potter, qui avait témoigné en sa faveur lors des Grands Procès qui avaient eu lieu après la seconde guerre. Sa baguette avait été brisée, et le tribunal de la Justice Magique l'avait assigné à résidence pour la vie.

- Tu devrais être fier, Scorpius, dit-il, brisant la quiétude glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

- C'est un honneur de compter parmi les rangs de cette Unité, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit calmement Scorpius, sans détacher son regard gris de celui du vieil homme à l'allure impeccable.

Scorpius avait appris à ne jamais contredire ou interrompre Lucius Malefoy. Même brisé et mis à l'écart de la société, il demeurait le maître de la famille, et continuait à régner au Manoir comme auparavant. Ni les années, ni la déchéance des Sangs-Purs ne changeraient ça. Les vieilles familles de sorciers n'étaient pas près de changer.

Lentement, Scorpius se leva pour aller ouvrir le buffet à boisson. Il en sortit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu de cent ans d'âge, et l'ouvrit calmement.

- Sers-m'en un aussi, ordonna Lucius.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

Il tendit un verre à son grand-père et s'en servit un à son tour avant d'aller se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Lucius leva son verre avec un sourire et dit d'une voix basse mais claire ;

- À la loi de ton père.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire forcé et leva son verre.

- À la loi, répéta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, hésita, et le vida d'une traite en fermant les yeux.

Il laissa l'alcool sucré lui brûler la gorge et sa tête retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Plus serein, plus calme, il se laissa habiter par des pensées bien plus agréables…

* * *

_15 Janvier 2023_ – Poudlard, Écosse, Dortoir des garçons de Serpentard de septième année

* * *

- J'aimerais mettre ce sentiment dans une bouteille, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, dont la tête reposait près de la sienne. Comme ça, quand j'en aurai envie, ou besoin, il me suffira de l'ouvrir pour me soûler de toi. Toi, moi, et ces draps pour le restant de nos jours…

La jolie rouquine pouffa d'une voix endormie, et Scorpius sourit tranquillement.

- Ne te moque pas de mes sentiments, Rose, ça fait mal, plaisanta-t-il en resserrant son bras autour d'elle.

- Je ne me moque pas de tes sentiments, Malefoy, protesta-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes pour planter son regard dans le sien. Je me moque de toi, tout court.

Elle sourit avec malice, et il fronça les sourcils. Elle se rallongea et il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Elle soupira d'aise. Depuis deux mois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, c'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait à exprimer ses sentiments, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais capable de tout ça, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tout ça quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu es incroyablement tendre, tu sais ?

Il grogna, déclenchant son hilarité.

- Un conseil, ne dis plus jamais ça à un Malefoy.

Rose reprit son sérieux et resta songeuse quelques instants.

- Et si tu n'étais pas un Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en dessinant nerveusement des cercles sur son torse.

Elle le sentit se tendre et regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, oublie, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle se redressa à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui faire oublier son moment d'égarement. Elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait trop.

Il se laissa faire et enroula instinctivement ses deux bras autour de sa taille avec précaution et douceur, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse, la plus fragile qu'il lui ait été donné de posséder.

Et elle l'était.

* * *

**N/A** : Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot**, qui a une nouvelle fois accepté de sacrifier un peu de son temps libre pour être ma bêta sur cette histoire :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre aura titillé votre curiosité, juste un petit peu, et vous aura donné envie de repasser vendredi prochain pour lire la suite ! (Et si ce n'est pas le cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici quand même !) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements jusque-là.

LittlePlume

**RàR** : à_ Mea95Gryffondor_ : Bonjour ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira :)


	3. 2 Of Letters and Shiny Badge

.

Chapitre II

« **Of Letters and Shiny Badge **»

.

_12 Janvier 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Rose trouva sa mère dans la bibliothèque. Assise en tailleurs sur le grand tapis Égyptien que leur avaient offert Bill et Fleur quelques années plus tôt, elle disparaissait derrières des remparts de livres éparpillés autour d'elle. Depuis une semaine, Hermione Granger n'avait pas beaucoup quitté son bureau, au Ministère, et lorsqu'elle rentrait, tard le soir, elle s'enfermait aussitôt dans la vaste bibliothèque circulaire de leur maison, perdue dans la campagne d'un petit village écossais.

Rose sourit tristement en voyant sa mère si concentrée, et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Maman ?

Hermione releva la tête vers sa fille, et Rose entra dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère en enjambant une pile de livres, et Hermione fit de la place en agitant sa baguette pour que certains grimoires, dont elle ne semblait plus avoir besoin, retournent à leur place sur les étagères.

- Toujours à la recherche d'une faille dans la loi ?

- Oui, soupira Hermione en dégageant ses épais cheveux bruns derrière son épaule.

Rose observa l'expression grave de sa mère. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant pour la première fois les rides qui commençaient à se dessiner sur son front et à creuser les coins de ses yeux chocolat.

- Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Se risqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Hermione eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

- Alors on fera ce qu'on a toujours fait, souffla-t-elle. On continuera de se battre pour que la loi change, pour que les mentalités changent…

Rose hocha la tête, silencieuse.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Proposa-t-elle en s'emparant d'un gros livre intitulé _Jurisprudence du Magenmagot à travers les Âges. _

- Pourquoi pas, soupira sa mère avec un sourire, j'aurais bien besoin d'un regard neuf sur tout ça.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher exactement ?

- N'importe quoi, à vrai dire, répondit sa mère d'une voix épuisée. Je me concentre depuis une semaine sur une loi ou une décision stipulant qu'une fois accordés, des droits ou libertés ne peuvent être retirés, mais, je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est trouver un vice de procédure. Ou quelque chose qui ferait que la propo… enfin la loi Edward Fawley, se reprit-elle, soit inapplicable en l'espèce.

- Mais ce ne serait qu'une façon de gagner du temps… si on parvient à faire annuler la loi, non pas sur ses fondements politiques, mais sur ses fondements juridiques, il leur faudra quelques semaines seulement pour en proposer une nouvelle. Et cette fois, elle sera sûrement inattaquable.

- Je sais, sourit Hermione avec gravité. Mais ça pourrait nous laisser juste suffisamment de temps pour trouver un contre projet de loi qui tienne la route.

- Maman, ton contre projet de loi tenait la route ! Il était excellent !

- Mais il n'a pas convaincu…

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Malefoy a probablement juste graissé la patte d'un quart du Magenmagot et…

- Rose, la coupa sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Ce que tu insinues est…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Les Malefoy ont toujours…

- Ecoute, l'interrompit à nouveau Hermione en soupirant avec lassitude. Les Malefoy sont ce qu'ils sont. Mais Drago… Drago n'est pas comme son père. La guerre les a changés, même si tu as trop écouté les histoires de ton père pour être capable de l'admettre…

Rose serra la mâchoire, mais demeura silencieuse. Elle avait souvent entendu son père parler de la guerre, des Sangs-Purs, et tout particulièrement des Malefoy, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et que Drago avait obtenu un siège au Magenmagot. Il n'avait jamais complètement digéré que son meilleur ami, Harry, se porte garant de leur remords et de leur bonne foi lors des Grands Procès qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort. Pour autant, les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait contre eux n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de son père. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à sa mère que l'unique garçon dont elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse était le fils de l'homme contre lequel elle avait passé sa vie à se battre, et qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans.

- Drago Malefoy est un homme que je n'apprécierai jamais, mais il a appris à être honnête, et ça, c'est une qualité dont je n'essayerai jamais de le dépouiller, continua sa mère avec un sourire triste. Peu importe l'homme qu'il a été ou les idées qu'il défend aujourd'hui, c'est un homme droit. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à « graisser la patte » d'un quart des membres du Magenmagot, comme tu dis.

Rose soupira, et détourna les yeux.

- Je sais. Seulement… il a profité de la fragilité du public et a manipulé le contexte médiatique pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ça me dégoûte.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de manipuler le contexte médiatique, Rose. Les journaux ont pris parti dès le début de cette histoire et se sont rangés du côté des Fawley.

- Tu sais que c'est faux ! Protesta Rose avec véhémence en fronçant les sourcils. La Gazette est un journal privé et libre depuis plus de vingt ans, elle n'a pas pris parti ! Lorsque l'affaire a été dévoilée, la Gazette s'est contentée de relater les faits, et n'a jamais essayé d'influencer ses lecteurs !

Un sourire empli de fierté se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle aimait voir sa fille aussi passionnée. Rose lui rappelait un peu la gamine qu'elle avait été, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience du sort des elfes de Maison, à l'âge de quatorze ans, et décidé qu'elle vouerait sa vie aux causes qui lui tenaient à cœur celles dont personne d'autre ne se souciait.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec douceur. Je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent, mais je suis fière de toi, Rose. Je suis fière que tu te sois battue pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Et ton père l'est aussi. Sûrement davantage encore, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tu savais que quand on était plus jeunes, lorsqu'il a commencé sa formation d'Auror et que j'ai intégré le département de la justice magique au Ministère, il a recueilli dans un album tous les articles de journaux où mon nom était, ne serait-ce que cité ?

- Non, bredouilla Rose, je ne savais pas.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et reprit

- Il a fait pareil avec tes articles. Il les a tous découpés et collés dans un album à ton nom.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit…

- Bien sûr que non, tu connais ton père… Il le conserve à l'étage, dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il a dû lire ton tout premier article une bonne centaine de fois.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air stupéfait de sa fille.

- Celui sur les licornes de Poudlard ?

- Oui, celui-là. Tu avais quoi ? Neuf ans ?

- Huit.

- C'est ça, huit ans, se souvint sa mère. Tu n'avais jamais vu une licorne de ta vie, et jamais mis un pied à Poudlard, mais…

- Tu m'avais donné ton premier exemplaire de l_'Histoire de Poudlard_, et tout un chapitre leur était consacré, sourit Rose en secouant la tête, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle entendit le rire de sa mère résonner dans la bibliothèque, et son sourire s'élargit. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps avec sa mère, comme ça. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours aimé regarder sa mère travailler, et l'aider dans ses recherches, lorsqu'elle était plus âgée.

Le silence s'étira longuement, et, sans dire un mot, elles replongèrent toutes les deux dans les gros livres ouverts devant elles.

Absorbées dans leurs recherches, elles ne relevaient la tête que pour griffonner des idées sur des bouts de parchemins volants, ou échanger une idée. Une heure, peut-être deux s'écoulèrent, lorsque quelqu'un toqua doucement contre la porte, les faisant relever la tête.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait Ron, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim, mais que vous refuseriez de quitter cette pièce avant d'avoir épluché chaque bouquin et trouvé ce que vous cherchiez… j'ai fait des sandwichs, ça tente l'une de vous d'eux ?

- Ça dépend, sourit Rose dont le ventre criait famine, ils sont au beurre de cacahuète et à la banane ?

La jeune fille ignora le grognement dégoûté qui échappa à sa mère, mais se réjouit du sourire affirmatif de son père.

- Evidemment.

- Alors oui ! S'exclama Rose en refermant le livre qu'elle avait sur genoux et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Ron entra dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette, faisant apparaître un plateau de Sandwichs et un pichet de jus de citrouille qu'il posa sur la table basse près du fauteuil que l'une comme l'autre avait délaissé. Il lança un sandwich à sa fille, qui l'attrapa au vol, et en tendit un à sa femme qui le regarda avec prudence.

- Celui-là est au poulet, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit avec reconnaissance et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Ron se redressa, et quitta la pièce, non sans leur adresser un dernier regard entendu

- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

* * *

_13 Janvier 2025 _– Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. A l'instant où il accepterait la nomination et recevrait son badge, il deviendrait aux yeux de tous le petit héritier à la tête blonde qu'on l'avait préparé à être toute sa vie.

Étendu sur le lit qui trônait dans son immense chambre aux couleurs sombres, Scorpius Malefoy fixait le plafond comme s'il y cherchait des réponses, mais comme toujours, il n'en trouva aucune.

Deux brefs coups furent tapés contre la porte, mais il ne se redressa pas pour autant.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix claire et forte, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Une minuscule elfe de maison pénétra dans la pièce, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses immenses pieds. Une cicatrice déchirait son visage pâle, de son œil gauche à la naissance de son cou. Une cicatrice que, même après des années, Scorpius avait encore du mal à regarder sans se remémorer en frissonnant la manière dont elle lui avait été affligée.

- Maître Scorpius, couina la petite créature en s'inclinant respectueusement, Monsieur votre père veut savoir si vous êtes prêt, Maître ? Monsieur a envoyé Scar vous chercher, Maître.

Scorpius laissa retomber ses paupières sur ses yeux voilés et se leva. Il abandonna son lit et traversa la pièce en agitant sèchement sa baguette en direction de sa penderie dont les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée.

- Dis-lui que je serai là dans cinq minutes, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

- Oui, Maître Scorpius, couina l'elfe, son nez pointu touchant presque le sol avant de se redresser pour quitter la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune homme.

- Scar ? Rappela soudain Scorpius d'une voix hésitante.

La petite elfe se retourna aussitôt, en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

- Oui, Maître ?

Scorpius passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ferma les yeux en inspirant difficilement pour emplir ses poumons d'air.

- Est-ce que…

Il se tut, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, les poings crispés le long du corps.

- La boîte, reprit-il après une seconde d'hésitation, elle est toujours bien cachée ?

- Bien sûr, Maître Scorpius, s'affola Scar, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant d'effroi à l'idée que Scorpius puisse penser qu'il en était autrement. Scar a caché la boîte pour que personne ne la trouve, Maître Scorpius ! Et personne ne la trouvera ! Scar le jure, Monsieur !

Un léger soupir de soulagement échappa à Scorpius, qui hocha la tête avec un mince sourire.

- Bien… bien, souffla Scorpius. Merci. Tu peux y aller. Dis à mon père que je serai là dans cinq minutes, répéta-t-il en se retournant vers sa penderie.

La porte se referma derrière Scar lorsqu'elle se fut répandue en politesses, et Scorpius tira de l'immense armoire en chêne une robe bleu nuit, presque noire, et une cape assortie qu'il enfila lentement par dessus ses vêtements.

Fin prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, mais lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée, il s'immobilisa. Sa main libre glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, mais elle était vide. Il lâcha aussitôt la poignée et se retourna en jetant un regard autour de lui. Un éclair d'affolement déchira ses iris, avant qu'elles ne se posent sur son bureau. Au beau milieu de celui-ci, posée sur un livre, sa montre à gousset brillait tranquillement. Il s'empressa de la prendre et de la glisser dans sa poche, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de la coquille en cuivre sculpté du vieux bijou.

Pour la millième fois de la journée, il inspira profondément et quitta sa chambre pour retrouver son père dans le salon, où il devait sûrement l'attendre en se plaignant de sa lenteur.

.

Son père l'attendait dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Droit et élégant dans sa robe noire d'une sobriété étonnante, Drago Malefoy discutait à voix basse avec sa femme, lorsque Scorpius pénétra dans la pièce. Ils se turent aussitôt, et Astoria Malefoy esquissa un faible sourire en apercevant son fils s'approcher solennellement.

- Père, fit Scorpius en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix assurée, sans ciller une seconde.

- Bien, fit son père en hochant la tête. J'y vais en premier. Ne perds pas de temps, même si la déclaration n'est qu'à dix heures, il est préférable d'arriver en avance.

- Je sais. Je vous suis.

- Bien, répéta Drago. Bien.

Il se retourna vers sa femme en souriant faiblement et pressa brièvement sa main dans les siennes, lui témoignant ainsi toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Scorpius vit ses parents échanger un regard intime et détourna les yeux avec embarras. Drago et Astoria Malefoy n'avaient jamais était un de ces couples dont les effusions romantiques vous faisaient détourner le regard. À vrai dire, Scorpius n'avait jamais vu son père embrasser sa mère, ni la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu lui témoigner autre chose que du respect. Et pourtant, il y avait dans la manière dont sa mère souriait à son père une tendresse évidente.

Il avait fallu longtemps au jeune homme pour s'en apercevoir, mais ses parents s'aimaient. Alors qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression que leur mariage était seulement le fruit d'un arrangement avantageux entre deux vieilles familles de Sangs-Purs, il n'en était rien. Son père n'était peut-être pas affectueux, ou tendre, mais il aimait sa femme. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et la respectait plus que personne d'autre.

- Vas-y, souffla Astoria à son mari, qui se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lancer un dernier regard à Scorpius et d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Des flammes vertes l'engloutirent aussitôt et il disparut.

Astoria se retourna ensuite vers son fils, qu'elle regarda un instant avec un regard doux avant de lever les bras pour ajuster le col de sa robe et de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il fit de son mieux pour sourire.

- Je suis fière de toi, Scorpius, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, alors il demeura silencieux.

- Allez, ne fais pas attendre ton père. Aujourd'hui, le héros, c'est toi, ajouta-t-elle, ses lèvres fines s'étirant davantage encore vers le haut.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Scorpius acquiesça. Sa main gauche plongea discrètement dans sa poche, et il laissa ses doigts se refermer sur la montre qu'il y conservait précieusement.

- File, lui souffla une dernière fois sa mère avant de le laisser partir.

Scorpius s'engouffra dans la cheminée à son tour, non sans avoir pris une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette. Les flemmes vertes le dévorèrent dès qu'il eut prononcé sa destination, et il se sentit aussitôt happé.

* * *

_13 Janvier 2025 _– Deuxième Étage, Département de la Justice Magique, Ministère de la Magie

* * *

Un épais brouhaha régnait dans la large pièce ovale qui servait habituellement de salle de réunion aux élus du Magenmagot. Aménagée de sorte qu'elle accueille chacun des membres du Conseil, ainsi qu'une brochette d'employés du Ministère, une poignée de journalistes, et une trentaine d'autres personnes, elle paraissait plus grande encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une petite estrade avait même été installée, pour qu'Edgar Corn, le porte-parole du Ministère, fasse la déclaration officielle que tout le monde attendait – ou redoutait – depuis une semaine.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Rose parlait à voix basse avec deux de ses collègues, Joan Branstone et Harry Brocklehurst, et son patron, Alaric Quill.

- Rien ne doit nous échapper, répéta le patron de la Gazette du Sorcier pour la centième fois. Pas le moindre mot, pas le moindre geste. Je veux que l'édition de demain retransmette au détail prêt ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, est-ce que c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur chacun de ses journalistes tour à tour.

- Oui, affirmèrent-ils à l'unisson en hochant la tête.

- Bien. Quant aux questions que vous poserez, je me fiche qu'elles dérangent, si elles sont pertinentes, posez-les.

Une fois de plus, Rose et ses deux collègues hochèrent la tête.

La jeune fille sortit son crayon à papier et son calepin, croisa brièvement le regard de sa mère qui discutait elle aussi à voix basse avec certains de ses collègues – ceux qui, comme elle, s'étaient battus, en vain, contre la loi « Edward Fawley ». Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire avant de détourner le regard et de poursuivre avec animation la discussion qu'elle entretenait presque silencieusement.

Un petit groupe de sorciers entra dans la salle, attirant tous les regards une brève seconde. Parmi eux, se tenait Scorpius, impassible et silencieux. Rose se figea aussitôt sur sa chaise, le cœur soudain très lourd dans sa petite poitrine.

Elle croisa son regard, une demi-seconde à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour la faire frissonner. Elle haït instantanément l'étincelle morte dans son regard anthracite. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son crayon, et elle le suivit du regard lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir, quelques rangs devant elle, avec le reste de sa joyeuse bande de chasseurs de Monstres. Parce que c'était probablement eux qui composeraient le reste de l'Unité Spéciale, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle reconnaissait Gregory Goyle et Herod Shafiq, eux aussi pressentis pour faire partie de ladite brigade.

Elle détourna les yeux et les baissa sur son calepin, crayon en main.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le silence tomba et les regards glissèrent tous vers les deux hommes qui entraient dans la pièce. Avec un sourire dénué de chaleur, mais en rien irrespectueux pour autant, Drago Malefoy salua l'ensemble des sorcières et des sorciers déjà présents, suivis de près par le Ministre de la Magie, dont la mâchoire crispée trahissait un désarroi immense.

En les voyant tous les deux arriver, Edgar Corn, qui discutait avec une sorcière de petite taille, se leva, leur serra la main, échangea avec eux quelques mots que personne n'entendit, et monta sur l'estrade, tandis que Drago Malefoy et le Ministre de la Magie prenaient place au premier rang.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, commença Edgar Corn d'une voix calme, en retirant respectueusement son chapeau.

Son auditoire lui répondit dans un brouhaha éphémère, avant que le silence ne se fasse à nouveau. Le vieux sorcier laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre

- En tant que porte-parole du Ministère en ce qui concerne les affaires publiques de notre pays, je me présente à vous aujourd'hui afin que soient rendus publics les noms des quinze membres choisis pour faire partie d'une brigade de protection spéciale.

Il fit une pause, scannant l'assemblée devant lui, et continua

- À la suite de la décision en date du six janvier dernier, prise par Magenmagot de voter la loi « Edward Fawley », la commission ayant porté ledit projet de loi devant l'Assemblée s'est vue confier la tâche de nommer les membres de l'Unité Spéciale dont le but sera de pourchasser les loups-garous dont la liberté constitue une menace pour le reste de notre communauté, afin qu'ils soient enfermés et écartés de la société.

Rien ne vint rompre le silence. Pas un bruit.

- Bien, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe une enveloppe cachetée, qu'il ouvrit lentement, sous les regards de son auditoire.

Sur son siège, Rose tremblait. Malgré elle, son regard glissa une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme assis à quelques mètres devant elle. Impassible, il fixait Edgar Corn sans broncher. Il paraissait indifférent, comme si sa vie n'était pas sur le point de basculer.

Le cœur de Rose se serra davantage encore, et elle ferma les yeux avec appréhension. Lorsqu'Edgar Corn commença à annoncer un à un les membres de l'Unité Spéciale, leur donnant ainsi autorité officielle, la jeune fille les rouvrit. La lenteur avec laquelle il récitait les noms était insupportable.

Oh, elle savait que Scorpius serait nommé.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, juste un peu, qu'il ait été écarté. Qu'il ait été jugé trop jeune. Ou qu'il ait eu le courage de refuser.

- _Scorpius Malefoy_, annonça finalement le porte-parole d'une voix morne, mais claire.

À l'entente de son nom, Rose fut tout simplement incapable d'empêcher son cœur de s'arrêter.

.

Les deux mains agrippées au rebord du lavabo, Rose tentait de rassembler son courage.

De l'extrémité de sa baguette, elle fit jaillir de l'eau pour remplir la petite cuve en verre. Elle tenta désespérément de se rafraîchir le visage, mais ses yeux restaient rouges. Elle avait pleuré et cela se voyait. Elle inspira profondément et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son reflet dans la glace en face d'elle.

Elle grimaça en découvrant son visage rougi par les larmes furieuses qu'elle avait versées et la liberté qu'avaient prise les boucles rousses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. De sa poche, elle sortit une petite broche avec laquelle elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans la masse indomptable de cheveux dont elle avait hérité de ses deux parents, puis s'en servit pour les rassembler dans un chignon négligé.

Elle observa son reflet encore une fois, et inspira profondément.

Ses mains tremblantes lissèrent les pans de sa robe et elle arracha finalement son regard de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, pour sortir des toilettes dans lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée. À l'instant où Edgar Corn avait quitté l'estrade pour laisser place à Drago Malefoy, censé répondre aux questions des journalistes, Rose s'était penchée vers son patron, et avait prétexté une envie pressante pour s'échapper. En sortant, elle avait croisé le regard de Scorpius, et elle s'était effondrée.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte des toilettes, son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Scorpius Malefoy, adossé contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Sur sa poitrine, un petit badge portant les lettres « U.S » était épinglé, juste au-dessus du cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Scorpius lui apparaissait sans le masque de glace qu'il portait pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Il avait l'air accablé. Epuisé.

- Malefoy ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, et se redressa aussitôt.

Elle avait espéré que sa voix ne serait pas si dure. Elle avait espéré pouvoir refouler toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse, et l'enterrer profondément, mais elle avait échoué. Scorpius avait toujours eu le don d'exacerber ses émotions.

Il l'observa sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis amorça un pas vers elle, avant de se figer lorsqu'il la vit reculer.

- Rose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

Comme à son accoutumée, sa voix était basse, claire, dénuée d'émotion.

- Non. Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Rose, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix dure, en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et, avec tout le courage qui lui restait, se força à croiser son regard.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais, dit-il.

- On a toujours le choix.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique, son regard se voilant davantage encore.

- Non, on ne choisit pas son nom.

- On choisit ce qu'on en fait, rétorqua Rose, d'un ton aussi sec.

Le bras de Scorpius retomba le long de son corps, délivrant la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais n'en fit rien. Ses yeux se tintèrent de douleur, mais il ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Rose. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Sa proximité le rendait vulnérable.

Et il détestait ça.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix si basse, si fébrile, que Rose ne fut pas certaine d'avoir compris.

Mais son regard trahissait pour la première fois des émotions qu'elle croyait mortes.

D'abord abasourdie qu'il change de sujet aussi brutalement et qu'il fasse une allusion aussi directe à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle l'observa en clignant des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, un sourire déchirant étira les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille, et elle secoua la tête.

- Non, plus maintenant, dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Quand on était à Poudlard, je suis tombée amoureuse du garçon que tu pouvais être, que tu aurais pu devenir… Mais tu as rejeté ce garçon-là. Du jour au lendemain, tu l'as enfoui profondément sous une épaisse couche de glace lorsque tu as rompu avec moi, et tu l'as laissé emporter tous nos souvenirs... Et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Tu ne m'as jamais donné la moindre explication…

Immobile, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Scorpius écoutait Rose poignarder ses sentiments, totalement impuissant.

- Pendant longtemps, reprit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, j'ai aimé le fantôme de ce garçon-là. Et un beau jour, j'ai compris qu'il n'existait plus. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, Malefoy, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne à aimer.

Sa voix se brisa, et Scorpius sentit tout son être se déchirer.

- Rose, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mais la jeune fille releva vers lui un regard humide et résolu. Elle était calme. Presque trop. Elle ne doutait pas. Elle croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait, et lorsqu'il le vit dans ses prunelles saphir, Scorpius sentit le peu d'espoir qui lui restait s'envoler.

_Rose n'était plus amoureuse de lui. _

Après tout ce temps, elle l'avait finalement rayé de sa vie, comme il avait essayé de le faire à l'époque. La seule différence, c'était que là où il avait lamentablement échoué, elle avait réussi.

- Tu as fait ton choix ce soir-là, reprit-elle. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. C'est fini. C'est fini parce que tu as choisi ta famille, dit-elle en désignant l'insigne sur poitrine.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose, souffla-t-il. Tu choisiras toujours ta famille, tu…

- Non, l'interrompit-elle en secouant la tête. Non, moi je t'avais choisis toi, mais tu m'as tourné le dos.

Son regard était dur. Son ton était sans appel. La discussion était close. Il avait perdu, et il le savait.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rose, faisant appel aux débris de courage qui lui restaient, lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, ses talons claquant sur les dalles, raisonnant dans le couloir désert.

* * *

_13 Janvier 2025 _– Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Ce soir-là, allongé sur son lit, Scorpius jouait avec sa montre, le cœur fracassé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… aussi brisé. Il avait plus mal encore que le soir où sa mère avait trouvé les lettres de Rose et l'avait forcé à mettre un terme à leur relation contre la promesse de ne jamais, _jamais_, en souffler à mot à son père, ou pire, à son grand-père. À l'époque, il s'était convaincu que c'était la meilleure manière de protéger Rose. De lui, de sa famille, de la colère de la sienne. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était tout simplement un lâche. Un Malefoy.

À cette pensée, ses doigts se refermèrent brutalement sur sa montre à gousset et il se redressa. Lentement.

Il la retourna dans sa paume droite, et de l'index gauche, il caressa le dos de la montre. Il entendit un déclic, et elle s'ouvrit, révélant un double fond dans lequel il conservait précieusement l'unique lettre que sa mère n'avait pas réussi à brûler. L'unique preuve d'une relation ayant jamais existé. L'unique preuve qu'un jour, Rose Weasley l'avait aimé, et qu'il l'avait aimée, plus fort encore.

Il retourna la montre pour faire tomber le minuscule carré de parchemin dans sa main, et délaissa le bijou pour s'emparer de sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur le bout de papier pour qu'il retrouve sa taille d'origine.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur la lettre parchemine, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. "_Je t'aime,_ Rose," avait-elle signé de son écriture ronde et féminine, à l'encre bleu turquoise. "_Je t'aime_, Rose," relut-il, encore et encore, en fermant les yeux pour laisser les mots rejouer les souvenirs qu'il y attachait.

Il se délecta du sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et s'imprégna du sourire, plus discret, qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, chacun accompagné de leurs amis respectifs - des amis qui ne se mélangeaient pas, jamais. Il se rappela son rire doux et grave, aux accents mélodieux et lointains. Il se laissa enivrer par l'odeur de son parfum, un mélange sucré et floral qui _imprégnait_ parfois ses vêtements lorsqu'ils avaient passé plusieurs heures ensemble, loin des mondes différents dans lesquels ils vivaient...

Puis son sourire disparut à nouveau, et son regard s'assombrit.

Il lui était plus difficile de se souvenir de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ou de ses lèvres dans sa nuque…

Et lorsqu'il tenta de se rappeler la saveur de ses baisers, en vain, la colère l'immergea.

Il n'avait jamais haï personne autant que lui-même.

Pas même Lucius Malefoy, qu'il avait pourtant toujours tenu responsable de son sort.

* * *

**N/A**: Bonjour ! Nous voilà déjà vendredi, alors comme promis, voici le chapitre II de BB. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré la tournure que prennent les évènements. Je voulais vous remercier tous, pour vos reviews la semaine dernière, parce que je les ai adorées, vraiment. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu lire vos réactions mitigées face à la loi ! C'était assez amusant de vous voir prendre partie pour l'un ou l'autre camp :)

Bon week-end à tous,  
LittlePlume_._

**RàR** : _à Valentine_ ; Bonjour à toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire, et je le suis d'autant plus si le premier chapitre t'a plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

à_ Mea95Gryffondo_r ; Merci beaucoup ! Ahhh ! tu as une idée derrière la tête ? Je serais curieuse de l'entendre ! J'aime bien lire les suppositions des gens :p En tout cas, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, tes encouragements me donnent toujours tellement le sourire... Merci encore :)


	4. 3 Of Culprits and Butterbeers

.

Chapitre III

« **Of Culprits and Butterbeer** »

.

_17 Janvier 2025_ – Bureaux de La Gazette du Sorcier, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Rose Weasley était penchée sur un long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle grattait furieusement la pointe de sa plume de paon. Raturé de toute part, l'article qu'elle tentait d'écrire ressemblait plus à un brouillon qu'autre chose.

Insatisfaite par la dernière phrase qu'elle venait de coucher sur le papier, elle fit claquer sa langue et ratura brusquement deux lignes, donnant malencontreusement un coup dans son encrier, qui répandit tout son contenu sur le parchemin.

- C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-elle en faisant glisser sa baguette de sa manche.

Elle la fit distraitement tourner entre ses doigts et l'encre s'évapora aussitôt. Elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait à rien.

Tout ce qu'elle écrivait était plat, creux. Ses mots étaient vides de sens et d'émotion.

Elle travaillait sur cet article depuis une semaine, mais rien n'y faisait, elle peinait à relater avec efficacité les faits relatifs à l'arrestation d'un ex-Mangemort par les Aurors. Blanchi lors des Grands Procès, il s'était finalement avéré, après plusieurs mois d'enquête pour possession illégale d'objets de magie noire, qu'Artémus Rowle avait bel et bien fait parti des fidèles de Voldemort.

Le sujet était pourtant intéressant. À vrai dire, il passionnait Rose. Pendant des mois, elle avait suivi l'enquête avec engouement, et lorsque les Aurors avaient finalement prouvé la culpabilité du sorcier dans plusieurs crimes commis durant la guerre, Rose avait été aux anges de se voir confier l'article.

Pourtant, la jeune fille demeurait incapable de se concentrer sur l'article en question.

Rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'aligner des mots pour dépeindre l'hypocrisie dont avait fait preuve Artémus Rowle pendant des années, elle finissait irrémédiablement par penser à la loi « _Edward Fawley _». Si l'attention qu'y portaient les gens semblait être un peu retombée depuis la nomination officielle des membres de l'Unité Spéciale, la sienne, en revanche, demeurait vivace.

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle nourrissait l'idée folle d'écrire un article sur « l'envers du décor », comme elle aimait l'appeler dans sa tête. Depuis qu'Abraham Kulpritt – le loup-garou responsable de la mort accidentelle du petit Edward Fawley – avait été arrêté et jugé coupable, personne n'avait pu entrer en contact avec lui. Enfermé à Azkaban, il était interdit de visite et croupissait dans une cellule où il devait sûrement lutter pour ne pas devenir fou. Même si les conditions étaient très différentes de ce qu'elles étaient à une époque, maintenant que les Détraqueurs avaient été bannis et que des gardes de chair et d'os surveillaient les prisonniers, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Azkaban était un endroit épouvantable.

Rose savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle obtienne une autorisation spéciale pour interviewer Kulpritt, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir l'idée dans un coin de sa tête…

Elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin et reprit sa plume ; plus vite elle aurait terminé cet article, plus vite elle pourrait songer au prochain.

.

Rose ne termina pas son article avant la fin de l'après-midi. Vers dix-sept heures, elle posa enfin sa plume, après s'être relue trois fois et avoir épuré son texte de ses fautes. Enfin satisfaite, elle roula le parchemin et le ferma avec un ruban.

Elle soupira de soulagement, ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, épuisée, et se leva en glissant sous son bras l'article qu'elle s'était acharnée à écrire. Elle quitta son bureau et traversa le long couloir éclairé par de petites ampoules en verre magiquement suspendues pour aller frapper à la porte de son patron.

- Entrez, fit la voix grave de ce dernier à travers la porte.

Rose s'exécuta, et Quill releva la tête.

- Rose ! S'exclama-t-il avec étonnement. C'est votre article ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait sous son bras droit.

- Oui, j'allais l'apporter au service d'édition et de publication, mais je voulais d'abord m'entretenir avec vous…

Le sorcier hocha la tête, surpris, et se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- Je vous écoute. C'est au sujet de l'article sur Rowle ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, dit-elle en secouant la tête avec un sourire embarrassé. Il m'a posé un peu problème, mais au final, je pense qu'il vous satisfera.

- Le contraire me surprendrait, fit Quill en souriant. Vous êtes jeune, Rose, et vous travaillez chez nous depuis peu de temps, mais pas un seul de vos articles ne m'a jamais fait regretter de vous avoir embauchée.

Rose rougit avec embarras, mais le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- C'est gentil, Monsieur, répondit-elle le plus humblement possible en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui. Mais peut-être que vous changerez d'avis quand vous m'aurez entendue, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Quill fronça les sourcils et croisa les mains sous son menton, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

- J'aimerais interviewer Abraham Kulpritt, dit-elle de but en blanc, sachant que tourner autour du pot ne l'amènerait nul part.

Son patron cligna des yeux, puis la fixa un long moment, interdit, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne gracier ses lèvres minces.

- Si j'ai bien compris, commença-t-il, vous voulez écrire un article sur l'homme que tout le monde souhaite voir mort pour avoir tué un petit garçon de cinq ans ?

- Si vous le permettez, oui.

- Et bien entendu, vous n'avez pas l'intention de donner aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Vous voulez seulement leur livrer la vérité, sans fioritures, continua-t-il.

- Oui, répéta Rose sans ciller.

Quill resta silencieux un moment, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux une seule seconde. Jeune et jolie, cette gamine avait tout pour elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas embauchée parce qu'elle avait un nom et un héritage familial à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Il ne l'avait pas non plus embauchée parce que ses notes avaient flirté avec l'excellence pendant toute sa scolarité – Merlin savait qu'un bon élève ne se révélait pas toujours être une personne brillante. Non. S'il avait embauchée la jeune fille à la sortie de Poudlard et lui avait confié une des rubriques les plus importantes du quotidien le plus lu dans le monde des sorciers, c'est parce qu'il avait vu en elle bien plus qu'une jolie plume. Certes, elle écrivait bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais c'était sa passion pour le journalisme, le vrai, qui avait attiré son attention. Sa passion pour les causes qu'elle défendait.

Il avait lu tous les articles qu'elle avait écrits lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, et tous avaient un point commun ; peu importe le sujet sur lequel Rose Weasley écrivait, elle y mettait tout son cœur, sans jamais se trahir.

Alors si la jeune femme voulait interviewer Abraham Kulpritt et écrire un article dans lequel elle traiterait du sujet à sa manière, peu importe que ça dérange l'opinion publique, il la laisserait faire. Merlin ! Il ferait même tout son possible pour lui obtenir la fichue autorisation spéciale dont elle avait besoin pour rendre visite au pauvre homme dans sa misérable cellule d'Azkaban s'il le fallait. Parce que malgré son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience professionnelle, Rose Weasley s'était imposée en quelques mois à peine comme la nouvelle plume de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ses articles poignants avaient donné un vent de fraîcheur au Quotidien.

- Très bien, répondit finalement Quill en hochant la tête. Ça me prendra sûrement du temps, mais je vous aurai cette autorisation, et vous pourrez avoir cette interview.

Rose cligna des yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Certes, son patron l'avait toujours encouragée, et pas une fois il n'avait essayé de la brider. Mais cette fois… cette fois, il prenait un risque en la laissant écrire un tel article, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, en lui adressant un sourire infiniment reconnaissant.

* * *

_22 Janvier 2025_ – à La Baguette de Sureau, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Assise à la table d'un petit bistrot sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses cousins Albus, Fred, et Roxanne, et son amie Charlotte Adler, Rose se détendait après une longue journée de travail. Plus tôt dans la journée, son patron lui avait appris qu'il avait enfin obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour qu'elle puisse rendre visite à Abraham Kulpritt à Azkaban et lui poser autant de questions qu'elle le souhaitait, dans la brève heure qui lui était octroyée. Ce qui était déjà mieux que rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête, ce soir, déjà ? Demanda Roxanne en trempant ses lèvres dans sa Bière au Beurre.

- Le stage de Charlotte au département des Mystères ! Lui rappela Rose en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

La dénommée Charlotte rit avec légèreté. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle travaillait en tant que standardiste aux bureaux de la Gazette en attendant que le département des Mystères traite son dossier et sa candidature pour un stage, qui, elle l'espérait, mènerait à une offre d'emploi permanent au Ministère.

- Parle-nous plutôt de tes plantes, plaisanta Charlotte en se tournant vers son amie. Est-ce que ton père essaye toujours de te soudoyer pour que tu lui donnes des plants de Snargalouf ?

Roxanne laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- Il a essayé de m'en voler en passant à la boutique l'autre jour.

Les quatre autres jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire, Fred allant même jusqu'à essuyer une petite larme à l'évocation du souvenir.

- Essayé ? Demanda Charlotte. Il n'a pas réussi ?

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Roxanne avec une expression narquoise. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'au bout de la troisième fois, je ne protégerais pas mieux mes bébés contre ses intentions frauduleuses ?

Une fois de plus, les filles pouffèrent, tandis que les rires graves d'Albus et Fred résonnèrent dans le bar.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer à nouveau, dit Fred à sa sœur jumelle. Il en veut à tout prix.

- Je sais. Mais leur commercialisation est illégale, et j'ai bien envie de le faire mariner un petit peu…

- Tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir utilisée à ton insu comme cobaye pour son nouveau Thé Chauve-Qui-Peut ? Comprit Rose en éclatant de rire.

Sa cousine poussa un grognement et noya le souvenir évoqué dans sa Bière au Beurre. Tous ici se rappelaient la fois où George Weasley avait innocemment offert un thé à sa fille, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée chauve dès la première gorgée. Ses cheveux avaient mis plusieurs jours à repousser et elle en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir.

- Est-ce que c'est Scorpius Malefoy qui vient d'entrer ? Fit soudain Roxanne en désignant le bar du menton.

Rose se figea aussitôt, son regard glissant vers la silhouette qui venait d'entrer dans le bistrot et s'était assise au comptoir.

- Tu plaisantes ? Railla Albus sans même se retourner pour vérifier. Ce type ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Est-ce que tu te rappelles l'avoir vu une seule fois au Trois Balais en cinq ans de sorties à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu à Pré-au-Lard, tout court, corrigea Fred en vidant sa Bière au Beurre.

- Je t'assure que c'est lui, protesta Roxanne.

- Elle a raison, intervint Charlotte en hochant la tête, c'est lui.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne l'as pas vu entrer, et là, tu ne peux le voir que de dos.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Crois-moi, je reconnaîtrais ces épaules dans une marre d'individus, dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Roxanne éclata de rire, tandis qu'Albus poussa un grognement.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, frissonna-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu faisais partie de ces filles qui se pâmaient devant Malefoy ?

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel devant la jalousie évidente de son cousin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment caché son attirance pour la jeune fille.

- Al, toutes les filles de l'école craquaient pour lui, répondit Roxanne. Peu importe qui il était, ses yeux seuls suffisaient à te faire oublier son nom, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pas toutes ! Pas Rose ! S'indigna Albus avec horreur en se tournant vers sa cousine, qui était restée étrangement silencieuse durant toute la conversation.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son regard était vissé sur la silhouette de Scorpius, le cœur tremblant. _Que faisait-il là, bon sang ?_

- Rose ! Fit Albus en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et rougit.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Excusez-moi une minute, je reviens, dit-elle en se levant.

- Où tu vas ? S'étonna Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose tenta un sourire assuré et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- À la pêche aux informations, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle abandonna ses amis sans se retourner, et se dirigea droit vers le bar d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, mais qui ne l'était pas.

Elle se laissa tomber avec douceur sur le tabouret de bar à côté de Scorpius, et le vit se tendre.

Il reconnut aussitôt les effluves sucrées et florales de son parfum, et ferma les yeux, une seconde à peine, avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui faire face.

- Rose, dit-il, de sa voix basse et inexpressive.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle.

Tous deux se rappelaient comme si c'était la veille de leur dernière conversation. De Scorpius sans son masque, de Rose qui lui tournait le dos.

Mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils ne portaient pas toutes ces cicatrices à même la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Rose sans prendre de gants.

Scorpius décrocha un léger sourire ; elle n'en prenait jamais.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres avec mécontentement. Certes, ça ne la regardait pas. Mais avait-il besoin d'être aussi froid ? Aussi distant ? Aussi… _Scorpius Malefoy_ ?

- Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans un bar de ton plein gré, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Jalouse ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il sourit, un éclair d'amusement teinté de nostalgie déchirant son regard voilé un bref instant.

- Je n'attends personne, Rose, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

En voyant qu'elle ne se défroissait pas, il poussa un second soupir.

- Je t'offre un verre ? Proposa-t-il.

- Certainement pas, siffla-t-elle.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le barman, qui discutait avec un client de l'autre côté du bar.

- Une Bière au Beurre pour la jeune femme, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il de sa voix basse et autoritaire, qui ne laissait aucune possibilité de refuser.

Les yeux de Rose lancèrent des éclairs, mais il l'ignora royalement.

- Autant que je t'offre à boire, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous les deux que tu ne quitteras pas ce siège tant que tu ne m'auras pas soutiré les informations que tu es venue chercher, et je ne suis pas près de céder, alors…

- Tu es…

- Je sais, oui, coupa Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Insupportable, finit-il pour elle. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de moi, à une époque.

Rose lui lança un regard amer et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais il la rattrapa précipitamment par la manche.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Reste, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Elle inspira profondément, mais se rassit.

- Et une Bière au Beurre pour la p'tite dame, les interrompit le serveur avec sourire édenté.

- Merci, le remercia Rose d'une petite voix.

Il s'éloigna, et elle reporta son attention sur Scorpius, ses yeux bleus déterminés à comprendre la raison de sa présence dans un endroit pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Très bien, soupira Scorpius en passant une main sur son front. Tu vois cet homme, là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton un petit sorcier aux cheveux blancs et au visage ridé, habillé d'une cape marron dans un coin du bar.

Rose hocha la tête, perplexe, et Scorpius poursuivit ;

- C'est mon présumé loup-garou, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Rose cligna des yeux et sentit toute la chaleur de son sang se dérober.

- Qu…quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Scorpius hocha la tête, avec une expression parfaitement indifférente.

- Ces deux dernières semaines, l'Unité a rassemblé un dossier sur tous les sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni suspectés d'être des loups-garous non enregistrés. Celui-là, répéta-t-il sans quitter le sorcier en marron, c'est celui qui m'a été assigné.

- Assigné ?

- Ça veut dire que je dois le suivre.

- Le traquer, tu veux dire, corrigea Rose d'une voix froide.

Scorpius ne fléchit même pas. Impassible, comme toujours, il affichait une expression neutre, presque ennuyée.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est un loup-garou non-enregistré. Il représente un danger, et je dois m'en occuper.

La mâchoire et les poings crispés, Rose fit de son mieux pour ignorer la sécheresse dans la voix du jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as des preuves ? Grommela-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici ? Répondit-il en grimaçant. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être dans ce bistrot miteux, entouré de tous ces…

La moue dégoûtée qu'abhorra Scorpius fit sourire Rose malgré elle. Raide dans son ensemble noir, sa robe et sa cape assorties, il était bien plus élégant que le reste des clients, mais vous ne pouviez pas dire qu'il faisait tâche dans le décor. Ça non. Il attirait les regards, mais ne faisait pas tâche. Scorpius Malefoy ne faisait jamais tâche. En revanche, où qu'il soit, où qu'il aille, les gens qui l'entouraient semblaient souvent insipides lorsque son ombre les engloutissait. Dans le sillage de Scorpius, il n'y avait bien souvent que des fantômes.

Rose avait oublié à quel point il pouvait paraître intimidant quand on ne le connaissait pas. Combien il pouvait paraître froid et arrogant.

Elle poussa un long soupir et porta sa Bière au Beurre aux lèvres.

- Alors tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix fébrile. Traquer des monstres, précisa-t-elle avec dégoût, le regard éteint.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je le dois.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation trop de fois pour que Rose ne prenne la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à se battre pour ses convictions et à ne jamais laisser personne faire de sa vie leur partie d'échecs. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui empêchait Scorpius d'envoyer sa famille se faire voir une bonne fois pour toutes, pour enfin commencer à vivre sa propre vie.

- J'imagine que maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas rentrer chez toi et écrire un article sur les méthodes de travail de l'Unité ? Soupira le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.

Rose sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et la culpabilité l'envahir.

- Les gens ont le droit de savoir, Malefoy, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire dénué d'émotion.

- Alors vas-y, dit-il, avant de poser sa main sur celle de Rose avec douceur.

Et elle le laissa faire, une seconde à peine, avant de retirer sa main et de se lever, sans ajouter un mot, ni même lui adresser un regard.

De l'autre côté du bar, Albus Potter s'immobilisa.

* * *

_26 Janvier 2025_ – Azkaban, Quelque part dans la Mer du Nord

* * *

La barque vint se planter dans le sable et Rose se leva pour sortir. Un gardien l'attendait déjà. Il la salua, et elle lui rendit un faible sourire. L'endroit était lugubre. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, l'immense prison en briques noires s'élevait dans le ciel. Plantée dans le sable sur une île minuscule et désertique, Azkaban était la prison la plus effroyable qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle se refusa à imaginer ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler trente ans plus tôt, avant la chute de Voldemort.

Silencieusement, elle suivit le gardien drapé d'un uniforme gris et d'une cape assortie et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il faisait sombre, et froid, comme si les Détraqueurs en étaient toujours les austères gardiens.

- Combien y a-t-il d'étages ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Trois-cent-soixante-cinq, madame, répondit le sorcier sans ciller, alors qu'il l'entraînait vers les escaliers.

- A quel étage est détenu Monsieur Kulpritt ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Au deux-cent-quatrième.

Rose hocha silencieusement la tête et suivit le garde alors qu'ils empruntaient d'étroits escaliers en colimaçon aux marches de tailles inégales. C'était logique. Plus le prisonnier était dangereux, plus haut il était enfermé.

Il leur fallut pas moins de vingts minutes pour arriver au deux-cent-quatrième étage, et encore, Rose dût s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son souffle. Le gardien l'avait attendue patiemment, sans dire un mot, ni regarder dans sa direction.

- Dernière cellule, annonça abruptement le gardien en désignant le fond du couloir, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage voulu. Votre baguette, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? S'étonna-t-elle en lui tendant sa baguette avec regret.

- Non, madame. Dernière cellule, répéta-t-il. Si vous avez un problème, criez.

Rose hocha la tête et inspira pour se ressaisir. Elle n'était pas une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine. Elle pouvait le faire.

Le menton relevé avec assurance, elle s'avança dans le couloir, ses talons claquant la pierre froide. Elle ignora les sifflements et les râles qui s'élevaient sur son passage, et traversa le couloir sans se retourner. Au bout de celui-ci, elle s'immobilisa. Sur le mur en pierre de la dernière cellule, l'inscription brouillonne « _Abraham Kulpitt _» était tracée à la craie blanche.

Elle posa sa main sur le mur en pierres, comme le lui avait indiqué le garde, et ces dernières se mirent à vibrer. Puis, lentement, le mur se scinda en deux, s'ouvrant sur la silhouette fantomatique d'Abraham Kulpritt, assis sur une chaise à une table.

- Bon…bonjour, dit Rose en pénétrant dans la cellule faiblement éclairée.

Rien n'était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ni la cellule, ni l'homme qui l'habitait.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la voix basse et cassée du prisonnier.

- Je m'appelle Rose, déclara la jeune fille en faisant un pas supplémentaire. Je suis journaliste.

- Je sais. Ils m'ont prévenu.

L'homme leva finalement les yeux vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Rose déglutit, mais ne détourna pas la tête.

Puis, après un long moment de silence, l'homme s'adressa à nouveau à elle

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

- Merci.

Rose s'approcha de la table et s'assit lentement, doucement, effrayée à l'idée de faire du bruit dans cet endroit si silencieux.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes journaliste, répondit simplement le sorcier, sans la quitter du regard.

Rose ne le trouva pas effrayant. Il n'avait rien du monstre qu'avaient dépeint certains journaux et qu'avait lynché l'opinion publique. Au contraire, il était maigre, faible, inoffensif. Et si vieux… Et son regard… son regard ambre était doux malgré la tristesse qui le déchirait.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je reste, vous n'avez qu'à le dire, et je m'en vais, lui dit-elle. Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence.

- Après tout ce que vous avez sûrement dû faire pour obtenir cette visite ? Sourit l'homme avec une once d'amusement mélancolique. Ce serait dommage.

Rose sourit avec douceur et hocha la tête.

- Je veux seulement vous poser quelques questions.

- Posez-les, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai tout mon temps…

Le sang de Rose se glaça, mais une fois de plus, elle ne se laissa pas abattre. De son sac, elle sortit son petit calepin et son crayon à papier, et les posa sur la table devant elle.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu ?

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans le regard du prisonnier, puis, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- C'est étrange…

- Pardon ? S'étonna Rose.

- Le jeune homme de la dernière fois, expliqua-t-il lentement, il m'a posé exactement la même question. Mot pour mot.

Rose se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son crayon à papier, et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine soudain devenue trop étroite.

- Quel…quel jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, le souffle saccadé.

- Il n'a pas dit son nom, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

- Comment était-il ? Comment a-t-il pu obtenir un droit de visite ?

- J'imagine qu'il a été… généreux avec l'un des gardiens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Rose hocha la tête ; elle voyait parfaitement.

Son cœur craqua, mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'une heure, et trop de questions à poser.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle lentement. D'accord… reprenons. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu ? Réitéra-t-elle. C'était seulement un accident, un simple accident dont vous étiez vous aussi une des victimes.

- Accident ou pas, j'étais coupable, répondit simplement le sorcier avec un sourire déchirant.

- Ces barreaux ne font pas de vous un coupable, rétorqua Rose avec véhémence.

- Mais ils me désignent comme tel, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

- Pas si…

- Quel âge avez-vous, jeune fille ? L'interrompit-il avec un sourire fragile.

Rose cligna des yeux, interdite, avant de se détendre légèrement.

- Dix-huit ans, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

À sa grande surprise, le sourire du sorcier se fit plus doux, plus serein. Presque joyeux.

- Alors vous n'avez pas connu… vous n'avez aucune idée de… du monde dans lequel nous vivions avant, soupira-t-il, son regard ambre incroyablement calme.

Puis, sans donner plus d'explications, il pencha la tête sur le côté et poursuivit ;

- Vous êtes drôlement jeune pour vous voir confier une rubrique aussi importante que celle-là à la Gazette.

Rose se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise que la conversation prenne un tel tournant.

- Vous êtes jeune, répéta-t-il d'un air songeur. Vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous ne devriez pas être entre ces quatre murs, sur cette île misérable. Vous ne devriez pas vous soucier d'un vieillard comme moi. Vous devriez avoir un petit-ami avec lequel passer votre temps libre. Un petit-ami qui vous ferait oublier qu'il y a des gens comme moi. Un petit-ami qui vous ferait réaliser qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes qu'une carrière ou...

- Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je vois ma vie, l'interrompit poliment la jeune fille.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire cassé.

- Croyez-moi, un jour, vous regretterez d'avoir passé vos plus belles années à vous battre pour une cause perdue alors que…

- Vous n'êtes pas une cause perdue ! Se défendit Rose. Vous êtes la victime d'une idée…

- Je ne suis pas la victime d'une idée, l'interrompit brutalement le sorcier en secouant la tête. Je suis la victime d'un homme, acheva-t-il dans un souffle. Ne confondez pas tout.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rose la vit. L'étincelle morte dans son regard ambre. Et ce fut presque comme si toute la vie de l'homme qui se tenait assis devant elle défilait dans ses yeux. Ses douleurs, ses regrets, ses joies, ses peines, ses colères, ses hontes… Tout y passait. Et la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage émacié était à vous broyer le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle mélancolie dans un seul regard.

- Racontez-moi, alors, souffla finalement Rose avec douceur. De quel homme s'agit-il ? Quel âge aviez-vous quand c'est arrivé ?

Abraham tourna la tête, arrachant volontairement son regard aux grands yeux bleus inquisiteurs de la jeune fille. Rose vit une larme perler sur sa joue droite, mais par pudeur et par respect, elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la voix rauque du sorcier déchire l'étrange paix qui régnait dans la cellule ;

- Vingt-quatre ans, souffla-t-il enfin. J'avais vingt-quatre ans. A peine plus que vous, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais j'étais déjà marié, et je venais d'avoir un petit garçon…

La poitrine de Rose se serra douloureusement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crayon. Elle retint son souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback ?

Rose hocha difficilement la tête. Oui. Elle en avait souvent entendu parler. Trop de fois, même. Par le passé, cet homme monstrueux s'en était pris à sa famille plus d'une fois.

- Cet homme… cet homme était un vrai monstre, reprit-il dans un souffle en fermant les yeux. Un de ceux qu'on ne croise plus aujourd'hui. Un de ceux dont on parle aux enfants pour les effrayer et leur faire promettre d'être sage…

- Je sais qui il est, souffla Rose du bout des lèvres, écœurées par les images qui s'imprimaient dans son cerveau.

- Alors vous savez certainement qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui jouissaient de… de son état.

- De sa lycanthropie ?

- Oui. Il aimait ça. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Encore aujourd'hui, il y en a qui… il y en a pour qui tout ça est un jeu, grimaça-t-il avec dégoût. Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'au départ, on ne choisit pas d'être un loup-garou. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est une torture, un fléau. Mais pour d'autres, tout ça c'est… Disons simplement, reprit-il en secouant la tête, que certains d'entre nous aiment revêtir leur fourrure plus que d'autres.

- Vous parlez comme Drago Malefoy, grimaça-t-elle.

- L'homme qui a fait voter la loi ? Sourit faiblement le vieil homme.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Tous les lycanthropes ne sont pas des monstres, mademoiselle. En revanche, tous les loups-garous, sans exception, en sont, que vous soyez prête à l'accepter ou non.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, rétorqua Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme eut un sourire indulgent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit-il lentement. Et que Merlin vous en garde, parce que pour comprendre, il faut voir été transformé en monstre.

Rose ne sut quoi répondre.

Le regard ambre du vieil homme la transperçait, et elle avait l'impression d'être nue devant lui, comme si tous ses secrets, toutes ses peurs lui étaient exposés sans bouclier.

Et elle savait avec certitude que son regard brisé la hanterait pendant très, très, très longtemps.

.

Lorsque Rose sortit de la prison une heure plus tard – son calepin noirci jusqu'à la dernière page, son cœur lourd comme une pépite de plomb –, et que l'air frais tenta d'infiltrer ses poumons, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula. Derrière elle, le garde qui l'avait raccompagnée resta immobile et ne dit pas un mot quand elle se mit à vomir.

Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin, il lui tendit un mouchoir et lui adressa un faible sourire encourageant.

.

Lorsqu'elle regagna enfin la côte, elle n'hésita qu'une brève seconde avant de transplaner. Elle crut vomir à nouveau lorsque la désagréable sensation d'être aspirée l'envahit, mais parvint à conserver son calme et à atterrir debout, sur ses deux jambes, devant l'immense portail du Manoir des Malefoy.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et frappa.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour ! :-) On s'approche à grands pas de la première pleine lune avec ce chapitre ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de Kulpritt, et surtout, si sa conversation avec Rose vous a fait changer d'avis, ou au contraire, vous a conforté dans votre opinion à propos des Loups-Garous et de la loi EF. Malgré les apparences, je vous jure que cette histoire est une vraie ROMANCE, promis (et pas seulement un délire politique de ma part - quoi que...).  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me fait très plaisir de vous retrouver tous les vendredis, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Passez tous un excellent week-end :-)

**PS** : Vous avez été nombreux à vous demander ce qu'il y avait dans la boite que Scorpius a demandé à Scar de cacher... Même si de toute évidence, je ne peux rien dire maintenant, je serais ravie de lire vos suppositions, alors n'hésitez pas ^^

_LittlePlume_.

**RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Bonjour ! Encore une fois, ta review m'a fait un plaisir fou ! Déjà, parce qu'elle est enjouée et argumentée, et ensuite parce que... bah, c'est agréable de te retrouver chaque semaine ^^ Ahh, ta supposition n'était pas du tout tirée par les cheveux, bien au contraire. Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir si oui ou non elle est bonne ;)

_à Athos_ ; "Passionnante" ? Oh, il ne faut pas me dire ce genre de choses, après je pleure, et je rougis, et je bégaye comme une idiote... Ça me fait très plaisir par contre, c'est sûr ! Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de te lancer dans l'aventure Bad Blood avec moi, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^

_à Emma_ ; Rassure-toi, il y aura beaucoup de confrontations Rose/Scorpius, ainsi que de nombreux flash-back expliquant comment ils en sont arrivés là... Merci d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour lire et reviewer cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^


	5. 4 Of Lies and Revelations

.

Chapitre IV

« **Of Lies and Revelations** »

.

_26 Janvier 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

C'est un elfe de Maison qui l'avait fait entrer dans la demeure des Malefoy. L'endroit était somptueux, mais manquait terriblement de chaleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il la conduisit dans un petit salon bleu, froid malgré l'abondance de l'ameublement.

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien patienter un instant, s'inclina la minuscule créature, Scar va faire venir le maître Scorpius, Mademoiselle.

- Merci, sourit poliment Rose en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil avec prudence, de peur de faire tâche dans le décor figé.

Elle était terriblement nerveuse. Elle avait débarqué sur un coup de tête et le regrettait déjà. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir si Scorpius avait rendu visite à Abraham Kulpritt, et surtout, pourquoi. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et sauta sur ses jambes.

- Malefoy, je…

Rose se tut aussitôt. Devant elle, raide dans son costume et sa robe parfaitement taillés, se tenait Drago Malefoy, l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Toutefois, il parvenait mieux qu'elle à conserver une expression polie, et réussit même à esquisser un sourire, bien que figé.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? Demanda-t-il de la même voix basse et indifférente que son fils. Que nous vaut ce… ce plaisir ?

Prise de court, Rose rougit furieusement, ce qui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire amusé à l'homme en face d'elle. Une Weasley des pieds à la tête. Même ses bonnes manières et son apparence distinguée ne le trompaient pas ; Ses boucles rousses, ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'humour et d'innocence, et ses délicieuses tâches de rousseur trahissaient un lourd héritage familial. Un héritage qui, étonnement, lui allait à ravir.

- Je… je…, balbutia Rose en cherchant une excuse à sa présence ici. En fait, reprit-elle en se ressaisissant, c'est vous que je voulais voir.

Drago Malefoy fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers elle, l'enjoignant à poursuivre ;

- J'aurais aimé que vous m'accordiez une interview, improvisa-t-elle en revêtant un masque professionnel et en s'armant d'une assurance qu'elle n'avait certainement pas.

- Une interview ? Sans vous être annoncée ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Là, il retrouvait le « brut de décoffrage » si caractéristique des Weasley.

- Eh bien, commença Rose d'une voix légèrement hésitante, j'ai pensé que de cette manière, vous ne pourriez pas me la refuser.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, ne battit pas des paupières. Drago Malefoy l'observa un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je me suis trompé, avoua-t-il sur un ton qui supposait qu'il était amusé – enfin, aussi amusé qu'un Malefoy puisse l'être. Il y a plus de Granger que de Weasley en vous.

Surprise, Rose ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et enfouit la remarque dans un tiroir de sa tête.

- Très bien, reprit Drago Malefoy d'une voix lasse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, on sera plus à l'aise dans le grand salon.

- Parfait, répondit Rose avec un bref sourire.

Soit, une interview avec Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans. Seulement, cela se révélait être une aubaine pour l'article qu'elle envisageait d'écrire sur les confessions d'Abraham Kulpritt et la loi « Edward Fawley », ou plus vraisemblablement, la loi « anti-Loup-Garou ».

La jeune fille le suivit silencieusement hors du petit salon bleu. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, Scorpius apparut aux pieds du grand escalier qui conduisait aux étages, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche – ce qui revenait, pour lui, à une tenue décontractée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rose avec son père, et cette dernière lui lança un regard paniqué, avant de secouer la tête, l'implorant de ne rien dire. Il hocha discrètement la tête, mais s'avança toutefois vers son père.

- Père ? L'interrogea-t-il du regard.

- Oh, Scorpius, sourit celui-ci. Tu connais sans doute Mademoiselle Weasley ? Elle est venue pour une interview…

Le regard du jeune homme glissa vers Rose et celle-ci se mordit la joue.

- Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux, reprit-il à l'intention de son fils. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rose avec un sourire pincé, il fait partie de l'Unité sur laquelle vous voulez tant m'interroger, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose rougit, et hocha la tête en lança un bref regard perdu vers Scorpius.

- Oui, c'est exact. Ce serait… ce serait avec plaisir.

- Bien, allons-y, répondit Drago Malefoy en ouvrant la voie.

Scorpius s'approcha discrètement de Rose, tournant vers elle un regard plein d'interrogations. « Pas maintenant, » lui souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre, mais fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son visage avec inquiétude ; elle avait l'air épuisée. Son teint était livide, ses yeux, cernés, et ses épaules tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il doutait que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la situation actuelle, mais davantage à voir avec la raison de sa présence ici. Il détourna les yeux, mais attrapa sa main, une brève seconde, pour la serrer délicatement, avant de la relâcher aussitôt. Elle ne dit rien, mais un bref sourire éclaira son visage. Là où ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur sa peau, paume contre paume, une délicieuse chaleur la parcourait. Elle avait oublié à quel point la présence de Scorpius pouvait être chaude et rassurante, à des années lumières de l'attitude glaciale qu'il adoptait en permanence, et pendant un bref instant, le besoin de se réfugier dans ses bras la submergea, jusqu'à ce que la voix froide de Drago Malefoy la ramène brutalement à la réalité ;

- Entrez, Mademoiselle, dit-il en inclinant la tête avec respect.

Rose n'hésita qu'une brève seconde et pénétra dans l'immense salon à dominance émeraude. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette élégante d'une femme assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

Astoria Malefoy releva aussitôt la tête, et dissimula sa surprise derrière un sourire poli. Elle referma son livre, se leva, et s'avança vers son époux, toujours suivi de Scorpius et de Rose.

- Astoria, voici Rose Weasley, la présenta son mari.

Le regard bleu pâle de l'élégante épouse Malefoy se posa sur Rose, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, avant de glisser vers son fils, qui le soutint avec la mâchoire crispée.

Puis, lentement, Astoria esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille pour la serrer poliment.

- Enchantée. Vous étiez à Poudlard avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Madame, répondit Rose en hochant la tête.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de la sorcière la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nue sous le regard froid d'Astoria Malefoy, comme si elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme si elle _savait. _

Rose rougit faiblement. À côté d'elle, elle se sentait négligée. Élégante jusqu'au bout des ongles, Astoria Malefoy était sans aucun doute une des plus belles femmes qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrées. Sa beauté imposait naturellement l'admiration et son aura aristocratique forçait le respect.

- Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle, la pria poliment Drago Malefoy.

Rose s'avança lentement et s'assit dans le canapé qu'il lui désignait d'un geste de la main. Les trois membres de la famille Malefoy prirent place à leur tour ; Astoria dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, Scorpius et son père dans le canapé en face à la jeune fille.

- Je vous en prie, dit ce dernier, vous pouvez commencer quand vous voulez.

Rose s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge et hocha la tête, sortant de son sac son calepin et son crayon à papier, que les époux Malefoy observèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien, marmonna Rose d'une voix peu assurée en tournant les pages de son calepin, où elle venait d'enfermer les souvenirs que lui avait confiés Abraham Kulpritt une heure plus tôt à peine.

Elle inspira discrètement et releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'aîné des Malefoy, sans ciller.

- Si vous commenciez par me dire ce qui vous a motivé à proposer la loi anti-Loup-Garou ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Drago Malefoy. A côté de lui, Scorpius ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, tandis qu'Astoria observait la jeune fille avec une discrète curiosité.

- La loi Edward Fawley, vous voulez dire ? Corrigea Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non, répondit Rose avec fermeté, sans la moindre trace d'irrespect dans la voix pour autant. Je voulais dire, la loi anti-Loup-Garou.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

- Vous savez, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne désire pas ouvrir la chasse aux Loups-Garous.

- Comment vous appelez ça, alors ? Traquer des sorciers innocents, qui veulent seulement se faire une place dans la société ? Qui voudraient seulement avoir un emploi et une famille sans être dévisagés parce qu'on leur a collé une étiquette répugnante sur le front ?

Drago Malefoy l'observa un moment sans dire un mot, avant de répondre ;

- Les Loups-Garous non-enregistrés représentent un danger pour la société, Mademoiselle Weasley, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et en tant que membre du Magenmagot, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que des lois et des réglementations plus strictes empêchent ce qui est arrivé au fils des Fawley se reproduire. La loi défendue par votre mère il y a quelques années était tout à fait honorable, ajouta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, mais elle était naïve. Tout comme vous.

Malgré elle, Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius. Il l'avait accusée de la même naïveté, quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au Ministère, le jour où la loi avait été votée.

- En quoi représentent-ils un danger ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche en reportant son attention vers le père du jeune homme.

- En quoi ? Répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Où étiez-vous lorsqu'on a retrouvé le corps d'Edward Fawley complètement déchiqueté au lendemain de la pleine lune ?

Rose blêmit et ne put retenir un frisson de la parcourir. Voyant qu'il avait fait mouche, Drago Malefoy sourit.

- Vous voyez… Vous non plus, vous ne parvenez pas à justifier de tels actes.

- C'était un accident, bredouilla Rose d'une petite voix. Un accident tragique, mais un accident quand même…

- Un accident qui ne serait pas arrivé si Abraham Kulpritt s'était déclaré. S'il avait été enregistré, reprit-il, une aide aurait pu lui être apportée. Il aurait bénéficié des soins nécessaires, aurait reçu chaque mois sa dose de Potion Tue-Loup, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

- Et la solution, d'après vous, c'est d'envoyer tous les Loups-Garous à Azkaban ? Pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont même pas encore commis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en sentant la colère la submerger.

- Si c'est la seule solution pour que des innocents soient protégés, alors oui, j'estime que c'est la seule solution.

Rose fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme, mais son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ne pas seulement encourager les gens à se déclarer dans ce cas-là ? Au lieu de les traquer, de faire d'eux des monstres, pourquoi ne pas leur tendre la main ? Pourquoi ne pas les aider à s'accepter ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'une telle loi va dissuader les sorciers et les sorcières lycanthropes de s'enregistrer ? Demanda Rose en haussant légèrement le ton, emportée par ses émotions et les souvenirs encore frais de sa rencontre déchirante avec Abraham Kulpritt. La loi Edward Fawley incitera les Loups-Garous à rester cachés. Ils se sentiront rejetés, exclus, et…

- Et quoi ? L'interrompit-il. Vous pensez peut-être qu'il n'y a que des bons sorciers parmi eux ? Certains ne veulent de l'aide de personne. Certains d'entre eux sont des monstres à plus d'un titre, Mademoiselle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vous êtes trop jeune.

- J'ai le même âge que votre fils, rétorqua la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir. Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir choisi son camp.

- Son camp ? J'aime à croire que nous sommes tous dans le même camp, Mademoiselle Weasley. Que nous défendons tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre eux-mêmes. Qu'en penses-tu, Scorpius ? Demanda son père en se tournant vers lui.

Scorpius fixait Rose sans ciller, avec une nonchalance parfaitement mesurée. Il ne trahissait rien, ni émotion, ni sentiment, comme si la présence dans la pièce de la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années à l'insu de ses parents ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

- Je pense que Rose croit défendre des innocents, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que ces innocents n'en sont pas.

- En quoi sont-ils différents des gens comme vous et moi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- La différence, répondit Scorpius en se penchant légèrement vers Rose, c'est que si tu tombais sur un Loup-Garou un soir de pleine lune, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à planter ses crocs dans ton cou, souffla-t-il d'une voix froide, le regard voilé d'une émotion que Rose fut incapable de reconnaître.

Elle grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'aîné des Malefoy, qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

- D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-il avec une politesse dégoulinante de condescendance qui fit grincer les dents de Rose.

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je crois que je sais à quoi m'en tenir…

Elle referma sèchement son calepin et le jeta dans son sac avec son crayon.

- Bien, fit Drago Malefoy en se levant. Scorpius, tu la raccompagnes ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Parfait.

Il serra la main de Rose, Astoria se leva pour en faire de même, et Scorpius fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et, après avoir adressé un dernier regard aux parents du jeune homme, le suivit hors du salon.

La porte se referma derrière eux, et Scorpius baissa les yeux vers Rose, dont le teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua violemment la tête, mais ne répondit rien.

- Rose, reprit-il, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Soupira-t-il d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

- Il fallait que je te voie, avoua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai… je suis allée à Azkaban…

Scorpius se tendit. Sa mâchoire se contracta et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Je suis allée voir Abraham Kulpritt. Il a dit que… il a dit qu'un jeune homme était venu quelques jours plus tôt, pour lui poser des questions.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Je crois que tu le sais, dis Rose en levant son regard bleu vers lui. Je crois que tu es allé…

- Tu te trompes, coupa-t-il brutalement. Tu te trompes, oublie ça.

- Malefoy, je sais que c'était toi, je sais que tu…

Scorpius plaqua une main contre sa bouche et lui lança un regard noir. Rose écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur et se figea.

- Oublie ça, répéta-il dans un souffle en plantant son regard dans le sien avec sévérité. Rose, s'il te plaît… pour une fois, laisse tomber.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Rose ne finisse par hocher la tête ; Scorpius laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et poussa un lourd soupir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et tout son corps se tendit à nouveau. Cette fois, la panique agita son regard gris. Jamais encore Rose n'avait vu le jeune homme céder à la panique. Les Malefoy étaient calmes. Ils maîtrisaient leurs émotions à la perfection.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Sors, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Dépêche-toi, va-t'en.

- Mais il faut qu'on…

- Maintenant, Rose ! Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix implacable et sévère, son ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Les prunelles de la jeune fille vinrent se planter dans les siennes, et elle blêmit Scorpius avait peur. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, et cette-fois, même sa curiosité maladive ne l'emporta pas.

Elle hocha la tête, fébrile, et se dégagea de son emprise sur son bras.

- Très bien.

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant Scorpius regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner, impuissant. Il vit la porte du Manoir se refermer derrière elle, et entendit le craquement faible et lointain particulier au transplanage avec soulagement. Les pas s'étaient rapprochés, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Scorpius tomba nez-à-nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Nous avions un invité ?

- Une journaliste, répondit simplement Scorpius en haussant les épaules en faisant de son mieux pour adopter une attitude détachée.

Lucius Malefoy grimaça avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Une interview de Père. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, il s'est montré ferme.

- Parfait, sourit le vieil homme en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Scorpius le regarda avec mépris et dégoût se diriger vers le petit salon, sûrement dans le but de noyer son propre pathétisme dans le Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna vers sa mère, qui l'observait avec un mince sourire.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en soutenant ton père, lui dit-elle. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Scorpius contracta la mâchoire, mais ne répondit pas un mot. Le sourire d'Astoria Malefoy s'étira et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est une fille absolument charmante, commença-t-elle. Elle est très jolie. Je comprends mieux ce qui t'a attiré chez elle…

- Rose est plus que…

- Je sais, le coupa sa mère. Jolie et intelligente… Dans une autre vie, elle aurait été parfaite pour toi…

Cette fois, Scorpius fut incapable de contenir ses émotions et les laissa le submerger.

- Non, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse, mais implacable. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'elle, mère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- Scorpius, les interrompit la voix sans appel de son père, qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir à son tour. Dans mon bureau.

Scorpius se tendit, mais hocha la tête sans un regard pour sa mère, et suivit son père dans son bureau, à l'étage supérieur.

Il grimpa lentement les escaliers derrière lui, sans dire un mot, et entra dans son bureau à sa suite. Drago fit le tour du bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, tandis que Scorpius se laissa tomber avec humeur dans le sien.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Drago de but en blanc, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Scorpius sur un ton le plus léger possible.

Son père lui lança un regard noir, qui voulait clairement dire '"ne te fiches pas de moi ou tu le regretteras".

- Depuis quand couches-tu avec la fille des Weasley ? Réitéra-t-il avec froideur.

Scorpius se figea dans son fauteuil, et son regard se voila de colère et d'amertume.

- Je ne couche pas avec elle, répondit-il avec irritation.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Scorpius. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle venait voir aujourd'hui. Elle a sauvé les apparences en prétextant vouloir une interview, mais si tu crois une seconde que j'ai avalé ces salades, tu te trompes.

Son regard froid ne lâcha pas celui de son fils un seul instant.

- Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois ; depuis quand, Scorpius ?

Les poings de Scorpius se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, mais il se refusa à répondre. Un long moment passa, avant qu'il ne relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de son père.

- Ça ne vous regarde vraiment pas, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il se leva brusquement, sans daigner adresser un dernier regard à son père, et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

* * *

_26 Janvier 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Lorsque Rose apparut sur le perron de sa maison et entra chez elle, elle se força à inspirer profondément pour rassembler son courage.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en se levant ce matin-là que sa journée prendrait de telles propensions. Elle devait simplement se rendre à Azkaban, interroger Abraham Kulpritt, et rentrer chez elle pour rédiger un article qui lui vaudrait les louanges de son patron. Et c'était tout.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que sa visite à Azkaban la mènerait au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas imaginé se retrouver dans la même pièce que Scorpius et ses parents. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se sentirait si mal, si lasse, si déboussolée.

Mais elle l'était.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour se faire un thé – "Le meilleur remède contre les petits coups de blues", disait souvent sa grand-mère, – avant de monter à l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, une tasse brûlante dans les mains.

Elle avait un article à écrire, et rien, pas même Scorpius Malefoy et ses signaux contradictoires ne l'en empêcheraient.

.

Rose ne posa pas sa plume avant d'avoir terminé son article. Pendant des heures, elle gratta furieusement le parchemin dans un grincement désagréable, même lorsque ses parents furent tous les deux rentrés, eurent essayé de la convaincre de manger quelque chose, et furent allés se coucher, un peu avant minuit.

Les yeux rougis, elle bailla longuement lorsque, enfin, elle mit un point final à son article. Elle se frotta les yeux derrière les lunettes rondes qu'elle portait pour lire ou travailler, avant de reprendre sa plume pour relire et corriger les pages qu'elle avait passé de longues heures à noircir.

**« Qui sont les vraies victimes de la Lycanthropie ?»**

_ Il y a peu, le nom d'Abraham Kulpritt était sur toutes les lèvres. À quelques jours de la première pleine lune suivant le vote de la loi « Edward Fawley », de nombreuses questions restent sans réponse. Interrogé sur les raisons qui l'ont motivé à défendre cette loi, Drago Malefoy, membre du Magenmagot, répond qu'il est nécessaire de protéger les humains, quels qu'ils soient, contre des « monstres » contre lesquels ils n'ont pas les armes pour se défendre. Il explique que pour éviter de nouveaux cadavres, de nouvelles victimes, il est indispensable d'isoler et d'enfermer les sorciers lycanthropes non-enregistrés qui constitueraient un danger pour l'ensemble de la société. A l'entendre, la chasse aux Loups-Garous, dont est chargée l'Unité Spéciale nouvellement constituée, ne serait donc rien d'autre qu'une brigade dont le but est de « protéger », et non de « traquer »._

_Mais si l'Unité Spéciale nous protège, nous, contre les Loups-Garous, qui les protège, eux ? Qui protège les Loups-garous de notre cruauté ? De notre égoïsme ?_

_Le Ministère nous par__le __d'innocen__ts__, je vous parle de victimes __;_

_Abraham Kulpritt en est une. _

_Bien avant le tragique accident du 9 avril 2024, cet homme, accusé du meurtre du petit Edward Fawley, a vu sa vie basculer. C'est cette histoire, que je me dois __d__e vous raconter. Celle d'un homme brisé. Celle d'un homme qui, du jour au lendemain, a tout perdu. Son emploi, sa famille, sa vie. Il n'est pas né Loup-Garou, il l'est devenu. Or, contrairement à la mort du fils unique de Sigmund et Aurora Fawley, cela n'avait rien d'un accident. Cet homme, père de famille, a vu son existence bouleversée lorsqu'un soir de pleine lune, alors qu'il campait avec sa famille, il a eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un véritable monstre. Si le nom de Fenrir Greyback vous dit quelque chose, c'est parce qu'il fut longtemps considéré comme l'un des sorciers les plus cruels de son temps. Fidèle partisan de Voldemort, il rejoignit ses rangs dans le but de s'adonner à son jeu favori – la chasse humaine – et fut capturé par les Aurors peu après la chute du mage noir. Fenrir Greyback fut l'un des premiers à revendiquer sa lycanthropie et à en jouir comme d'une arme._

_Abraham Kulpritt fut l'une de ses nombreuses victimes, avant d'être la victime de notre société. Victime d'une société où nous rejetons la différence parce qu'elle nous __effraie __Victime d'une société qui alimente la haine et encourage la violence en pointant du doigt ces différences qui font que nous sommes humains. _

_ Au lieu de marginaliser les Loups-Garous et d'en faire les boucs-émissaires de nos problèmes, ne devrions-nous pas plutôt leur tendre la main ? Les aider à vivre parmi nous au lieu de les rejeter et d'encourager la haine ?_

_ Parce que si au lieu de les chasser, nous avions dès le départ fait en sorte qu'ils se sentent acceptés, si nous avions tout mis en œuvre pour qu'ils ne soient pas dévorés par la honte, alors, beaucoup d'accidents comme la mort d'Edward Fawley auraient certainement pu être évités. Plutôt que de blâmer un homme qui ne peut décemment pas être jugé responsable de sa condition, nous devrions commencer par nous blâmer nous, qui sommes responsables de la honte dont nous les embarrassons quotidiennement. _

_ Peut-être que les Loups-Garous ne sont pas les coupables. Peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement nos victimes. » _Un article de Rose Weasley

Satisfaite, Rose esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa plume pour de bon. Elle roula son parchemin, le ferma avec un petit ruban bleu, et se leva. Elle s'étira, se dévêtit pour enfiler son pyjama et s'écroula sur son lit avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette avec bonheur.

Le cœur agité après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, elle laissa le sommeil l'envelopper et l'emmener dans un monde de rêve et de souvenirs.

* * *

_2 avril 2023_ – Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, Rose tendait le bras pour attraper un livre sur une des étagères en hauteur, lorsqu'une main étrangère se referma sur le manuel convoité. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour protester, lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius le lui tendre avec un sourire moqueur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre le livre des mains et d'aller se rasseoir à la table où elle travaillait, seule.

Elle l'entendit tirer la chaise à côté de la sienne et s'asseoir, mais l'ignora.

- Tu sais, tu es censée dire merci, Rose…

- Merci, répliqua-t-elle en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main, sans pour autant tourner la tête.

- Pas comme ça, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

Malgré elle, Rose laissa échapper un léger rire, mais elle se reprit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face au jeune homme et secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

- Mieux ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Beaucoup mieux. Je commençais à croire que mon père avait raison, et que vous autres, les Weasley, n'aviez aucune manière…

Elle le frappa dans la poitrine, mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de l'attirer brusquement vers lui en posant une main dans sa nuque, et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec légèreté.

- Quelqu'un va nous voir, chuchota-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres, les paupières fermées sur ses grands yeux bleus rieurs.

- C'est la dernière sortie de l'année, tout le monde est à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, comprit Rose, en se détachant du jeune homme et en reportant son attention sur son devoir, le cœur lourd.

Un bref instant elle avait cru que… Mais c'était stupide. Jamais il ne serait prêt à révéler leur relation à qui que ce soit. Cinq mois qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble, et rien n'avait changé.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils en voyant sa petite-amie s'écarter de lui avec froideur.

- Rose…

- Je travaille.

Il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis avant que l'un d'eux ne nous voie ensemble, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Il releva la tête et encadra son visage avec ses mains pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

Lorsque Rose ne répondit rien, il poursuivit ;

- Je voudrais pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi, sans avoir à me cacher, et tu le sais.

Rose baissa les yeux, mais recouvra ses deux mains des siennes en soupirant.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'aime sans avoir peur de…

- Moi aussi, coupa-t-il avec un faible sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Elle se laissa faire, docilement, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Rose se sentait toujours chez elle dans son étreinte rassurante. Aussi froid et distant qu'il paraissait en temps normal, il devenait tendre, drôle, et chaleureux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui avec hésitation en se mordant la lèvre, mais refoula la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser. _Alors pourquoi ?_

- Quand on aura quitté Poudlard, ce sera plus simple. On aura qu'à…

- En quoi ? L'interrompit-elle d'une petite voix. En quoi ce sera plus simple ? Tu seras toujours un Malefoy, et je serais toujours une Weasley.

Scorpius ferma brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Je veux seulement profiter de ce qu'on a là, tout de suite.

- Tu vois, c'est justement ça le problème, sourit douloureusement la jeune fille. On n'a rien. On n'a rien du tout, parce que tout ça, c'est du vent. Si on venait à disparaître, qui se souviendrait qu'on s'est aimés ? Personne.

- Rose…

- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu refuses seulement de l'admettre.

Scorpius ne sut quoi répondre, alors il demeura silencieux. La douleur dans le regard de la fille dont il était si profondément amoureux lui était insupportable, mais il ne savait pas comment la faire disparaître.

Alors, comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant, il referma ses bras autour de Rose pour se rassurer, pour se convaincre que sa présence était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Mais ça ne l'était pas.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà déjà le chapitre IV ! Avouez que la semaine est passée vite. Moi, je n'ai pas vu les jours défiler, personnellement... Mais peu importe. Nouvelle confrontation éclaire entre Scorpius et Rose dans ce chapitre. Enfin, entre Rose et la quasi-totalité de la famille Malefoy, à vrai dire... Et un article furieux et engagé de Rose, comme on pouvait s'y attendre après sa visite à Azkaban et au Manoir. Et un nouveau Flash-Back, qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur la fragilité de leur couple à l'époque, finalement. J'espère que l'entrée fracassante de Rose au Manoir ne vous aura pas désappointés, en tout cas ^^

Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, et bon week-end à tous ! :-)

**RàR** : _à Valentine_ ; Ravie que le contexte politique te plaise, parce qu'il va clairement rythmer cette histoire du début à la fin. Merci pour ton soutien, je suis très contente que aies décidé d'embarquer avec moi :-)

_à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Ah, ça pour être compliquée... ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas finalement. Peut-être que ces les personnages qui la rendent compliquée, alors que vraiment, la situation est simple. Je ne sais pas trop ^^ Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi. Le monstre n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit ;) Ravie que tu aimes Charlotte, qui de toute évidence n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Scorpius non plus, effectivement xD - mais pourquoi ses fesses alors que ses épaules sont si masculines et larges, et fortes... ? :p Bref! Merci encore et encore pour tes reviews si encourageantes ^^

_à Nahis_ ; Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu jusque-là ; j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur toute ce débat sur les loups-garous, et j'espère qu'à la fin, j'aurais réussis à donner mon avis sans trop trahir l'histoire et les personnages que j'y fait évoluer ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, en tout cas, je les prends avec plaisir :)


	6. 5 Of Full Moons and Secrets

.

Chapitre V

« **Of Full Moons and Secrets** »

(_and flowers_)

.

_30 Janvier 2025_ – Knock Wood, Ecosse

* * *

Tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre devant le petit cottage délabré de Bris Sharpclaws, l'homme qu'il devait traquer et démasquer, Scorpius attendait patiemment que la nuit tombe et que la lune, ronde et pleine, se lève. L'homme, qui résidait habituellement dans un quartier sorcier de la banlieue londonienne, était venu la veille se réfugier dans cette maison branlante du Nord-Est de l'Ecosse. Le village, en ruines, semblait désert depuis de nombreuses années, et des forêts à perte de vue l'encerclaient. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un loup-garou désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer.

À mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, les faibles doutes qu'avait Scorpius sur la nature de son suspect s'amoindrissaient. Personne ne viendrait volontairement s'isoler dans un endroit aussi abandonné, loin du monde et de la civilisation, même pour passer quelques jours au calme. Et Scorpius pouvait être sûr d'une chose ; si Bris Sharpclaws se transformait en monstre une fois par mois, il n'en était certainement pas un. Employé administratif au département de la coopération magique internationale, Bris menait une vie morne. Il se levait le matin pour aller travailler, brassait de la paperasse toute la journée, quittait le Ministère à dix-huit heures, allait noyer sa misérable existence dans une des tavernes du Chemin de Traverse, et rentrait chez lui plus tard dans la nuit, seul – toujours seul. Et une fois par mois, il venait là, dans ce cottage misérable, loin des vies innocentes qu'il pourrait faucher d'un coup de griffes ou de crocs lorsque la lune était pleine.

Non, Bris Sharpclaws n'était pas un monstre. C'était un homme solitaire et désabusé, accablé par la vie et le poids d'un fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis trente-deux ans, soit trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre pleines lunes.

Mais homme ou monstre, ça ne changeait rien ; Scorpius était là pour lui arracher à tout jamais le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Alors, lorsqu'il vit l'homme aux dos voûté et au regard brisé sortir de chez lui peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Scorpius sortit de sa cachette et le suivit discrètement lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans les bois.

_2 Février 2025_ – Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon, Angleterre

* * *

Enfoncée dans un des sofas ultra-moelleux du salon de chez ses grands-parents, Rose discutait avec Roxanne dans le brouhaha infernal qui régnait toujours au Terrier, surtout lors des repas de famille que leur grand-mère, Molly, insistait pour tenir au moins un dimanche par mois. C'était le seul moyen de rassembler toute la famille, et elle n'acceptait généralement aucune exception.

- Tu sais, dit Roxanne en observant sa cousine, tu as l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. Peut-être que tu devrais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rox, sourit doucement la jeune fille. Je vais bien.

Roxanne grimaça.

- Tu travailles beaucoup trop.

- Tu peux parler, tu passes ta vie dans ta boutique ou dans ta serre, se moqua Rose en pouffant.

- Oui, mais je travaille à mon rythme, je n'ai pas d'échéance ou de délai.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de conviction, désireuse de mettre fin aux inquiétudes de sa cousine.

- Essaye d'en convaincre mamie, alors, parce qu'elle t'observe depuis que tu es arrivée avec un regard on ne peut plus désapprobateur.

- Elle nous regarde tous comme ça, soupira Rose avec un sourire amusé. On est tous trop maigres et trop pâles à son goût.

- C'est vrai, s'esclaffa Roxanne en secouant la tête.

Rose sourit et porta son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Elle travaillait beaucoup et dormait peu ces derniers temps, mais ça en valait la peine. La veille, l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier du 27 janvier, dans lequel figurait en première page son article **« **_Qui sont les vraies victimes de la Lycanthropie ?_**», **avait atteint des records de vente, lui valant les compliments d'Alaric Quill, le rédacteur en chef, et de tous ses collègues. Publié trois jours avant la première pleine lune suivant l'adoption de la loi « Edward Fawley », il avait attisé les curiosités et près d'une dizaine de milliers d'exemplaires s'était écoulée en quelques jours.

Mais ce n'était pas le travail qu'elle abattait qui faisait d'elle un fantôme. C'était l'inquiétude.

Rose avait à peine dormi depuis trois jours. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fermer les yeux, des images effrayantes s'imposaient à elle. Des images de loups monstrueux penchés sur le corps sans vie d'un jeune homme au regard gris définitivement éteint. Un jeune homme qui baignait dans son sang, immobile et froid comme une statue de marbre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à son dernier cauchemar, mais sourit à sa cousine lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard amusé.

- Apparemment James s'est décidé à présenter Jane à mamie…

Rose suivit son regard et posa les yeux sur son cousin, qui tenait par la taille, d'une main délicatement posée dans son dos, une rouquine aux longues jambes et au sourire infiniment doux.

- Il était temps, ricana Rose. Ils sortent ensemble depuis presque deux ans !

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel d'un air approbateur.

- D'autant plus que Jane est la fille la plus adorable de l'univers. Comme s'il avait une raison de s'inquiéter, franchement ! C'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. À mon avis, mamie est déjà en train d'imaginer à quoi vont ressembler ses arrières petits-enfants…

Rose éclata de rire, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et sourit à Albus, penché en avant, les avant-bras sur le dossier du canapé.

- Rox, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune métisse à côté de Rose, ton père te cherche. Il a dit un truc à propos de graines de je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi…

Roxanne se leva en grommelant quelque chose que ni Rose ni Albus ne comprirent, et ce dernier en profita pour prendre sa place dans le canapé qu'elle venait de quitter. Il la regarda s'éloigner, le regard vague, puis se tourna vers la rouquine à côté de lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose dans son regard bleu fatigué.

- Tout va bien ? S'étonna Rose.

- Mmm, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il observait la jeune fille avec une moue désapprobatrice et une petite ride plissait son front juste au-dessus de ses yeux froncés avec inquiétude.

- Al ?

- Tu as une tête à faire peur, soupira finalement le jeune homme.

Rose poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, râla-t-elle en détournant les yeux et vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il brutalement d'une voix blanche, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière remarque.

Rose se raidit aussitôt et tourna un regard affolé vers son cousin, qui la regardait avec attention.

- De…de quoi tu parles ? Hésita-t-elle.

Albus se rembrunit, et Rose vit sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Alors j'avais raison, soupira-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Rose… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy ? Je vous ai vus à La Baguette de Sureau l'autre jour et... et ça n'avait rien d'une interview cordiale. Tu as dit que tu allais à la pêche aux informations, et je ne me suis pas posé de questions, parce que c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, mais ensuite je vous ai vus ensemble… et j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Je ne suis pas idiot.

Rose blêmit.

Elle déglutit difficilement et esquissa un faible sourire, avant de secouer la tête.

- Il ne se passe rien.

- Rose…

- Non, je te jure, Al. C'est fini. Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air, mais crois-moi, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

Son cousin l'observa de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête en soupirant.

- D'accord, je te crois, dit-il enfin, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais tu dois me dire la vérité, Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Rose leva un regard implorant vers le jeune homme.

- Pas ici, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

Albus acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa la main de sa cousine avec douceur. Il sauta sur ses jambes, la tirant derrière lui pour l'entraîner hors du salon, hors de la maison, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer les regards.

Il s'était remis à neiger, et ils durent se couvrir pour sortir, enfilant écharpes et bonnets en laine sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Albus entraîna sa cousine vers l'étang, derrière le verger où ils jouaient au Quidditch, dans un silence troublé par le seul crissement de leurs pas dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le petit ponton, Albus tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et éclaircit un petit carré à même le sol pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, sans rien dire, sans échanger un seul regard, jusqu'à ce que Rose inspire profondément et esquisse un sourire fragile ;

- On est sortis ensemble pendant presque un an, commença-t-elle d'une voix fébrile en jouant avec ses mains gantées. Neufs mois, pour être exacte.

Albus écarquilla les yeux avec surprise, mais résista à l'envie de demander comment c'était possible, comment personne n'avait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est arrivé… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, avoua-t-elle avec douceur. Au début, c'était facile. On s'arrangeait pour faire nos rondes ensemble, ou se retrouver à la bibliothèque lorsqu'on savait que tout le monde serait à Pré-au-Lard, aux matchs de Quidditch, ou dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas…

Elle essuya une larme traîtresse qui avait franchi la barrière de ses cils sans sa permission, mais évita le regard doux qu'Albus posait sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

- Mais ensuite… ensuite je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse et…

- Et il a joué avec toi ? Coupa Albus d'une voix bien plus sèche qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

- Non, souffla Rose en tournant finalement son regard bleu vers les grands yeux verts de son cousin. Non. Albus… Il n'est pas du tout celui que tu crois…

Le sourire de Rose était si doux, que, contre toute attente, Albus la crut. Il hocha la tête, l'incita ainsi à poursuivre.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, en haussant les épaules. Il a rompu avec moi pendant les vacances d'été. La veille de mon anniversaire à vrai dire… C'était bizarre, parce qu'on devait justement se retrouver ce jour-là, se souvint-elle avec un faible sourire. Un jour, je recevais une lettre dans laquelle il me disait qu'il m'aimait, et le lendemain, il m'annonçait que tout était fini.

- Sans explications ? Bafouilla Albus.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin, j'imagine, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Albus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, alors Rose poursuivit ;

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que sa famille l'a appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et à en juger par ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, je dirais que c'est sa mère… Elle m'a regardée… elle m'a regardée et je savais qu'elle savait.

- Quand tu es allée au Manoir Malefoy ? Comprit Albus. Alors, ce n'était pas pour interviewer Malefoy ? C'était pour voir… pour voir Scorpius ?

- Oui.

- Oh.

Rose observa son cousin avec un sourire triste, et celui-ci soupira. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Est-ce que Charlotte ou Roxanne étaient au courant ?

- Non. Personne ne savait, souffla Rose en fermant les yeux.

Et les larmes se mirent à dégringoler sur ses joues blanches, se mêlant à la neige qui continuait de tomber sur eux comme une pluie de confettis.

Albus enroula son deuxième bras autour d'elle, et Rose pleura de plus belle, allégeant son cœur d'un secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle toute seule pendant vraiment trop longtemps.

.

Après un moment, Albus et Rose se levèrent pour regagner la maison et retrouver leur famille. Albus tenait sa cousine par les épaules, comme le grand frère qu'il avait toujours été pour elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Je sais que… je sais que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on l'aurait appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil depuis jeudi en pensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver…

Albus hocha la tête.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Non, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'imagine qu'une part de moi sera toujours amoureuse de… du souvenir que je conserve de lui, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme scruta le regard de sa cousine de longues secondes, avant d'esquisser un sourire triste, un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

- D'accord. D'accord, répéta-t-il en la tirant par la main. Dépêche-toi avant que ton père ne remarque que tu as disparu et lance tous les Aurors du pays à tes trousses.

Rose s'esclaffa avec légèreté, heureuse de sentir sa poitrine se décompresser un peu, et frappa son cousin dans l'épaule.

- Tu sais qu'il le ferait, rétorqua Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

_2 Février 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir le fit grimacer. Plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, son teint était accentué par les cernes qui creusaient son regard d'acier. Sur son torse, une large cicatrice encore fraîche s'étendait du haut de son épaule droite au haut de son sternum, là où les griffes de Bris Sharpclaws s'étaient abattues avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'immobiliser.

Il passa les bras dans une chemise propre en inspirant profondément pour ignorer la douleur qui le tiraillait, et la boutonna avec application, jusqu'au col. À Ste Mangouste, une équipe médicale avait été en mesure de soigner rapidement l'entaille somme toute superficielle, mais comme pour toute blessure magique, il faudrait des mois, voire des années, avant qu'il ne guérisse complètement.

Une fois habillé, Scorpius attrapa la montre à gousset en cuivre sur sa table de chevet et la mit en sécurité dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait failli la perdre pendant la pleine lune, alors qu'il traquait l'immense loup-garou au pelage gris qui habitait ses cauchemars depuis trois jours.

Dans le fond de sa poche, il referma ses doigts autour du bijou, avec une précaution et une douceur infinies. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette montre, parce que c'était la seule chose de valeur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment possédée.

.

Comme tous les matins, à sept heures tapantes, Scorpius descendit dans la Salle à Manger où était servi le petit-déjeuner. Dissimulé derrière la Gazette, son grand-père marmonnait à voix inintelligible, et ses parents se contentaient de déjeuner silencieusement. Lorsqu'il prit place en face de son grand-père, celui-ci reposa son journal avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Des records de ventes, cracha-t-il d'une voix méprisante. De quoi faire de cette petite Weasley la nouvelle célébrité…

Scorpius releva la tête plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de son père, qui retint de justesse un sifflement critique, soutenu par la main de sa femme délicatement posée sur la sienne en guise d'avertissement.

- Pardon ? Demanda Scorpius sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

Lucius Malefoy vrilla son regard froid au sien en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

- L'article parut le 27 janvier, sur Kulpritt et ton père, dit-il avec suffisance, en lui tendant le journal du bout des doigts, d'une répugnance évidente.

Scorpius l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son père et de sa mère. Ni Drago, ni Astoria n'avait essayé d'aborder à nouveau le sujet épineux, mais depuis la visite de la petite Rose Weasley, leur fils leur avait à peine adressé un mot, et une tension électrique régnait entre les habitants du Manoir. Cela dit, Scorpius avait la certitude que sa mère n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'elle savait de leur histoire à son père, car ce dernier, bien que profondément ennuyé par ce qu'il avait pu deviner, n'était pas entré dans une colère noire.

- Ils parlent aussi de ton arrestation, sourit Lucius en portant son verre aux lèvres. Le seul membre de l'Unité Spéciale à être parvenu à attraper ton monstre et à le rapporter à Azkaban…

Devant le silence indifférent de son petit-fils, Lucius poursuivit ;

- C'est important de montrer que cette famille n'a pas changé de camp.

- Père, le prévint sèchement Drago, qui avait blêmi.

Lucius lança un regard noir à son fils, mais se tut.

- Cette famille, reprit Drago d'une voix basse, fébrile, a déjà changé de camp, comme tu le dis. Si je me suis battu pour cette loi, ce n'est certainement pas en souvenir du « bon vieux temps » comme tu sembles le penser.

Sa voix était sèche et sans appel. Elle abritait une menace silencieuse, à peine voilée.

- Nous ne sommes plus les partisans des idées que tu nous as fait subir autrefois, reprit-il avec amertume. Tout ça appartient au passé, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

- Vraiment ? Lâcha Lucius avec un sarcasme tacheté de mépris. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Drago, cette loi est une question de sang et de supériorité. Tant que tu ne…

- Ça suffit, intervint calmement Astoria en reposant ses couverts, faisant taire les deux hommes.

Les deux aînés des Malefoy s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes avant de se rendre et de détourner les yeux avec mauvaise humeur.

Scorpius, qui avait suivi la conversation avec amertume, se leva sans un mot, sans un regard pour aucun des membres de sa famille.

- J'ai terminé, lança-t-il d'un ton le plus détaché possible en désignant son assiette encore pleine.

- Scorpius ! Tenta de le retenir sa mère.

En vain.

Scorpius quitta la pièce sans se retourner, le cœur lourd des traditions et du nom qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il serait toujours l'héritier d'un Mangemort. L'héritier d'une famille arrogante, qui, même après s'être racheté une conduite, continuait de croire en la supériorité de son sang épuré.

- Scar ! Appela-t-il d'une voix bien plus sèche qu'il n'en avait l'intention, lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, et Scorpius se retourna pour faire face à sa petite elfe de maison, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Le jeune homme s'adoucit quelque peu, et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Maître Scorpius a besoin de Scar, Monsieur ? Couina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, son cœur se serrant dans sa cage thoracique.

- J'aurais besoin de la boîte.

L'elfe se figea et battit de ses larges paupières.

- Monsieur ? Hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

Mais Scorpius se contenta de sourire, le plus vaillamment possible.

- S'il te plaît, Scar.

Scar hocha la tête.

- Très bien, Monsieur Scorpius.

Scorpius regarda son elfe de maison disparaître et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

_3 Février 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Rose bâilla en entrant dans la cuisine, où son père et sa mère prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Elle les embrassa tout en pointant sa baguette vers la bouilloire, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de sa mère qui beurrait une tartine pour son père.

- Papa ? Hésita Rose en frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller.

- Mmm ? Demanda-t-il en mâchouillant un toast.

- Tu aurais… tu aurais des retours sur la dernière pleine lune ? Sur les statistiques de l'Unité Spéciale ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, son toast à mi-parcours entre son assiette et sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux vers sa fille avec curiosité, les doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse de café noir.

- C'est pour un article ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, sans fléchir. Je voulais savoir si… enfin, s'il y avait eu des blessés, ou des arrestations… Si vous aviez eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Leurs bureaux sont au même niveau que vous, non ?

Son père hocha la tête et reposa son toast dans son assiette, le regard songeur.

- Des blessés, je ne saurais pas te dire, avoua Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais il y a bien eu une arrestation.

- Une seule ? S'étonna Rose.

- Oui. Faut dire que les membres de cette unité ne sont pas tous des lumières, ricana Ron. La plupart sont seulement des brutes épaisses, avides de violence et d'autorité.

- Ron, l'interrompit sa femme avec autorité. Tu sais que c'est faux. Malefoy a nommé des sorciers extrêmement doués au sein de cette brigade…

Le père de Rose grommela, avant d'esquisser un sourire arrogant.

- Tu pourrais quand même tous les abattre un à un d'un simple tour du poignet, fit-il en se penchant vers sa femme pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

Rose sourit, alors que sa mère rougissait discrètement.

- Shafiq et Eliarde sont très intelligents, Ron. Et d'après les rumeurs, le fils de Malefoy n'a pas non plus à envier quoi que ce soit à un sorcier plus âgé.

Rose se figea dans sa chaise, ignorant la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle était sûre que les tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez venaient de disparaître sous un fard écarlate.

- Vous parlez de Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle le plus nonchalamment possible.

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa fille en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui.

- Il suivait les mêmes cours que moi à Poudlard, se justifia-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Comment était-il ? S'enquit son père.

- Doué, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il a toujours eu un penchant pour la Métamorphose, je crois, mais il était presque imbattable en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mmm, fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a été le seul à arrêter un Loup-Garou jeudi dernier.

Il poussa un long soupir et repoussa son assiette en secouant la tête.

- Cette histoire va finir par nous éclater à la figure, malgré les efforts d'Harry pour étouffer l'affaire…

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Rose, soudain piquée par la curiosité.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard exaspéré à son mari qui grimaça.

- Quelle affaire ? Répéta Rose d'une voix calme.

- Ton thé bout, grommela Ron.

- Bien joué, Ronald, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête, même si un frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres trahissait un léger amusement.

Rose agita sa baguette négligemment en direction de la bouilloire et reporta son attention sur ses parents.

- Papa…

Son père lança un regard confus à son épouse, qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire « tu te débrouilles », et se tourna vers sa fille en soupirant.

- Rose, commença-t-il calmement, je sais que tu vas avoir envie de te saisir de ta plume dès que j'aurai terminé, mais s'il te plaît, retiens-toi. Tu ne dois répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Pas même pas à tes cousins, d'accord ? Quoi qu'Al est déjà au courant, mais…

- Pourquoi Al serait au courant, et pas moi ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

- C'est compliqué, soupira Ron en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ecoute, tu dois promettre de ne rien écrire sur cette affaire tant qu'on ne l'aura pas rendue publique, un point c'est tout, d'accord ?

Malgré l'envie de croiser les doigts dans son dos, Rose s'abstint et hocha lentement la tête.

- Promis, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, creusant un petit creux entre ses deux yeux.

L'appréhension qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son père et la gravité de l'expression de sa mère lui nouèrent l'estomac, mais elle resta silencieuse. Ses parents lui avaient rarement caché quoi que ce soit depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de réfléchir par elle-même et tenir une conversation d'adulte, ce qui fait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. De quoi ses parents pouvaient-ils bien redouter de lui parler ?

Comme chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, Rose se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, son regard glissant alternativement de sa mère à son père, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne la parole après avoir poussé un long soupir et vidé sa tasse de café, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Peu après que la loi ait été votée…

- La loi « Edward Fawley » ? Voulut s'assurer Rose en plantant son regard dans celui d'un bleu identique de son père.

Hermione hocha la tête au moment où Ron répondit ;

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Après qu'elle ait été adoptée par le Magenmagot, reprit-il tandis que sa femme pinçait les lèvres, le département a commencé à recevoir des lettres…

- De menaces ?

- Oui, répondit Ron en opinant du chef. Toutes signées Gideon Redfur.

- Gideon Redfur ? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est-ce ?

Ses parents échangèrent un bref regard, et Hermione s'appuya sur ses avant-bras posés sur la table.

- C'était un des « disciples », – enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça –, de Fenrir Greyback.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été arrêtés après la guerre ? Je croyais que les Aurors les avaient traqués un à un et…

- Pas tous, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Seulement ceux dont les crimes ont été avérés. Ceux dont on a pu prouver la culpabilité et qui ont été reconnus coupables lors des Grands Procès. Les autres ont été libérés.

- Oh.

- Comme tu dis, souffla son père, le regard sombre.

- Et Redfur était l'un des disciples de Greyback les plus… assidus, reprit sa mère.

- Alors comment se fait-il qu'aucune preuve n'ait été retenue contre lui ?

Le regard de sa mère se perdit dans le vague, et Rose vit son père frissonner, mal à l'aise.

- Parce qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, termina enfin Hermione dans un souffle, sans affronter le regard de sa fille.

Rose blêmit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et tout son corps se contracta avec horreur.

- Ce n'était qu'un gosse, fit Ron d'une voix caverneuse. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? L'envoyer à Azkaban ?

Il secoua la tête, répondant lui-même à sa question rhétorique.

- On n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis la fin de son procès, reprit-il en enroulant ses larges mains autour de sa tasse vide. Mais après l'adoption de la loi, il nous a envoyé lettre après lettre, pour nous faire savoir qu'il mettait une armée sur pieds…

- Une… une armée ? Balbutia Rose, toute couleur ayant quitté ses joues habituellement rougies par les émotions qui la traversaient.

- Une armée de Loups-Garous.

- La haine alimente la haine, la cita sa mère avec un sourire fragile.

- Il veut se venger, continua Ron. Il a attaqué les jumelles Osborne jeudi dernier… L'une d'elle est encore à l'hôpital…

- Osborne ? Comme Elias Osborne ? Celui qui a aidé Drago Malefoy à rédiger le projet de loi ? Comment se fait-il qu'on n'en ait pas encore entendu parler ? Ça fait déjà trois jours…

- Je te l'ai dit, Harry essaye d'étouffer l'affaire. Si ça venait à se savoir, les gens deviendraient fous, et ça donnerait davantage de crédit à la loi, confortant les gens dans l'idée stupide que les Loups-Garous sont des monstres qu'il faut bannir et enfermer dans une prison infernale, soupira Ron. Harry a mis une équipe d'Aurors sur l'affaire et…

- Et tu en fais partie, comprit Rose.

- Oui, avoua son père en lui adressant un sourire triste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, Rose.

- Mais, papa…

- Rose, ça va aller. On va finir par l'arrêter, et quand ce sera le cas, tu écriras un article sur moi et la manière follement courageuse dont je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Malgré elle, Rose laissa échapper un faible rire avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

- Est-ce que les membres de l'Unité Spécial sont au courant ?

- Pas encore. Harry doit en parler avec Malefoy et Goyle, parce que, qu'on le veuille ou non, on aura besoin de leur aide, grimaça-t-il, mais je crois qu'il ne le fera qu'au dernier moment, si c'est inévitable.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine, et les trois Weasley s'observèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Après un long moment, Rose finit par se lever, retira sa bouilloire du feu, et se servit un thé avant de revenir se rasseoir. Elle but plusieurs gorgées, et, au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle eut fait le tri dans ses idées confuses et les sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers sa mère avec une expression inquiète ;

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu en penses quoi ?

Sa mère poussa un long soupir et posa une main la joue de sa fille en esquissant un bref sourire.

- Je pense que pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de veiller à ce qu'aucun innocent ne soit blessé.

- Mais et la loi ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer de chercher à la faire abroger ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle avec douceur. Ce n'est pas parce que certains sorciers – certains Loups-Garous –, précisa-t-elle, sont effectivement dangereux, qu'il faut tous les mettre dans le même panier. La plupart d'entre eux sont des sorciers respectables qui ne demandent qu'à ce qu'on leur laisse une chance…

Rose hocha la tête et retourna le sourire de sa mère avec sincérité.

Les prochains mois seraient sans doute plus agités encore que ceux qui avaient précédé le vote de la loi « Edward Fawley ». Une nouvelle guerre du sang se préparait, bien différente de celle qui avait divisé la communauté magique quarante ans plus tôt.

Cette fois, il s'agissait de savoir si le sang d'un Loup-Garou faisait de lui un sorcier moins pur qu'un autre, ou pas, s'il faisait de lui un monstre sanguinaire, ou d'une victime.

_3 Février 2025_ – Bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Rose sortit de la cheminée en époussetant les manches de sa robe et salua la nouvelle réceptionniste en souriant le plus sincèrement qu'elle le put, encore hantée par la conversation qu'elle avait eue une heure plus tôt avec ses parents.

- Oh, Mademoiselle Weasley ! Fit la jeune femme pour la retenir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur magique.

- Oui ? Dit Rose en se retournant.

- Un bouquet a été livré pour vous ce matin, dit-elle en désignant avec un grand sourire l'énorme bouquet de roses blanches posé sur le comptoir.

Rose cligna des yeux et s'approcha avec curiosité. Elle vit avec surprise qu'une petite carte et un exemplaire de l'édition de la Gazette du 27 janvier agrémentait le somptueux bouquet et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

- Par hibou ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Un Grand Duc aux plumes brunes et blanches, si je me souviens bien.

Rose se figea et la réceptionniste la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si, tout va bien, couina Rose en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle attrapa le bouquet, remercia la jeune femme, et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur elle, elle détacha la carte et l'ouvrit, les doigts tremblants.

« _Félicitations_, »  
S.H.M

Un sourire fébrile étira ses lèvres tremblantes, et elle se laissa retomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en poussant un long soupir ; Scorpius allait bien.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour :-) Beaucoup et très peu de choses à la fois dans ce chapitre, non ? Mais le plus important c'est surtout la conversation de Rose avec ses parents... Sur laquelle je ne dirais rien de plus pour l'instant :) En ce qui concerne la publication de la semaine prochaine, il y a de grande chance que vous deviez attendre samedi, voire la fin du week-end, je m'en excuse d'avance. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et merci encore de lire et faire vivre cette histoire !

**RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Effectivement, l'ambiance au Manoir Malefoy n'est jamais ultra décontractée, hein... Ha ha ! Ta réflexion m'a beaucoup fait rire, et je la trouve tellement parfaite, et juste ! C'est exactement ça ! On es tous potentiellement dangereux, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit tous nous enfermer ^^Enfin bref, merci encore pour ta superbe review ;) Bonne semaine !


	7. 6 Of Tears and Blood

.

Chapitre VI

« **Of Tears and Blood** »

.

* * *

_1__er__ mars 2025_ – Bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Il était tard. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue.

À presque une heure du matin, les bureaux de la Gazette étaient pourtant plongés dans un capharnaüm monstrueux, et l'agitation y régnait comme toutes les nuits à quelques heures de la publication du quotidien.

Il était rare, pourtant, que Rose reste si tard au travail. Enfermée dans son bureau, elle était penchée sur un article qui devait figurer à la une dans une poignée d'heures, et qui lui donnait bien du mal.

Incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilée sur le nouvel accord de coopération signé entre le Premier Ministre britannique moldu et Septimus Crowl, le Ministre de la Magie, Rose perdait patience. Son regard ne cessait de glisser vers la fenêtre, ou la lumière de la lune, ronde et pleine, la narguait douloureusement. Tout comme le bouquet de roses blanches sur son bureau qui, même après un mois, n'avait toujours pas fané. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une poignée de jours pour comprendre que Scorpius avait dû trouver un enchantement capable de rendre les roses imperméables au temps qui passait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta sa plume devant elle avec frustration. Elle retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux en bâillant longuement. Elle était épuisée, et il lui restait seulement deux heures pour terminer son article avant de devoir l'envoyer au service d'édition.

Résignée, elle inspira profondément, remit ses lunettes sur son nez, et tendit la main pour attraper sa plume lorsqu'un petit avion en papier se glissa sous la porte de son bureau et vint voler autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attrape. Habituée à recevoir des notes de cette manière, Rose ne s'en formalisa pas et déplia le petit avion en une fraction de seconde.

« _URGENT – Venez dans mon bureau. A.Q _»

Rose laissa retomber la note sur son bureau et se leva sans perdre de temps, abandonnant son article à son triste sort.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour gagner le bureau du rédacteur en chef, de l'autre côté du couloir, et lorsqu'elle frappa doucement contre la porte, la voix d'Alaric Quill se fit aussitôt entendre

- Entrez !

Rose poussa la porte et pénétra dans le grand bureau en souriant poliment.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Rose ! Dit-il en se levant pour contourner son bureau et venir se poster devant la jeune fille.

Il était visiblement agité, et quelque chose dans son regard trahissait sa nervosité, sa tension.

- Où en êtes vous sur l'article que je vous ai donné ?

Rose grimaça légèrement, mais heureusement, Quill ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé… il me reste…

- Bien, donnez-le à Brocklehurst, il le finira pour vous, coupa-t-il en agitant la main, l'air pressé.

- Euh… très bien, mais…

- Il y a eu une attaque, j'ai besoin de vous à Ste Mangouste.

La jeune fille se figea, ses membres tendus à l'extrême, le cœur soudain très lourd de l'appréhension qui la submergeait. La gorge sèche, elle se força à rencontrer le regard du sorcier en face d'elle ;

- U-une attaque ? Croassa-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui. Près de Leeds, il y a une heure. Une attaque de Loup-Garou contre des membres de l'Unité, précisa-t-il. C'est pour ça que je vous veux vous sur l'affaire. Depuis le début, vous vous êtes impliquée sur cette affaire plus que n'importe qui, alors c'est normal que je vous confie le sujet.

Rose hocha la tête et avala difficilement sa salive, cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos avant d'esquisser un faible sourire qui se voulait aussi naturel que possible.

- Bien, reprit-il. Je veux que vous vous rendiez tout de suite à Ste Mangouste et que vous récupériez autant d'informations que possible. Si certains des blessés sont en état de parler, débrouillez-vous pour les interroger. Je crois qu'une équipe d'Aurors est déjà sur place, alors essayez de glaner des informations de ce côté-là aussi…

- Bien, Monsieur.

Quill hocha la tête en soupirant et Rose quitta aussitôt la pièce, le cœur tremblant. Une fois hors du bureau, elle s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux et inspira longuement pour tenter de calmer l'agitation qui régnait dans sa poitrine.

Puis, lentement, elle se détacha du mur et regagna son bureau le plus calmement possible pour aller y récupérer ses affaires, avant de redescendre dans le hall pour utiliser la grande cheminée et se rendre à Ste Mangouste au plus vite.

À cette heure-ci, le hall était vide, la réceptionniste n'arrivant que vers sept heures, et Rose s'engouffra dans la cheminée sans perdre de temps.

* * *

_1__er__ Mars 2025_ – Ste Mangouste, Londres

* * *

Lorsque Rose ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le décor avait changé. Elle sortit de la cheminée et avança dans le grand hall d'accueil, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour regagner son équilibre, comme à chaque fois, puis elle fondit droit sur le comptoir derrière lequel une sorcière d'accueil informait les visiteurs et redirigeait les nouveaux patients vers le service le mieux adapté à leur cas.

Il était rare que les couloirs de l'hôpital soient aussi bondés à cette heure de la nuit, puisque les visiteurs n'étaient autorisés que la journée, et pourtant, des Guérisseurs couraient dans tous les sens, des employés du Ministère surgissaient tour à tour en transplanant, et quelques familles prévenues au beau milieu de la nuit arrivaient au compte-goutte.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda la sorcière d'accueil, une grande brune aux yeux de biche et à la peau bronzée, qui devait avoir une paire de jambes assortie au sourire qu'elle affichait.

Rose grimaça intérieurement devant tant d'injustice de la part de mère nature, avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour et de jeter un coup d'œil discret au badge accroché sur sa poitrine qui indiquait le prénom de la dénommée… _Donna._

- Rose Weasley, Gazette du Sorcier, se présenta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Donna s'effrita quelque peu, et Rose décela dans son regard noisette un mépris qui la surprit. Elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant et poursuivit ;

- Savez-vous si je peux trouver quelqu'un qui…

- Les journalistes ne sont pas autorisés dans les étages, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix sèche en relevant le menton avec une condescendance qui déstabilisa légèrement la jeune fille.

- Je comprends, tenta d'expliquer Rose, mais au vu de la situation, il est important que…

- Vous perdez votre temps, répliqua la sorcière brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose fronça les sourcils avec stupéfaction.

- Écoutez, soupira-t-elle après un moment, est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me donner le nom des blessés que vous avez admis suite à l'attaque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est contre le règlement.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour garder son calme et rester polie. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et d'affûter son sourire.

- Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si un certain Sc…

- Rose ! S'exclama soudain une voix dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés en bataille et aux épaisses lunettes rectangulaires, vêtu de l'habituelle robe blanche des étudiants guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste.

- James, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement en voyant son cousin.

Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux noisette, mais un léger sourire chatouillait ses lèvres.

- La Gazette est déjà au courant ? Demanda-t-il à sa cousine avant de se tourner vers la sorcière d'accueil en souriant. Ça ira Donna, je m'en charge.

Rose vit avec incrédulité la jeune femme rougir comme une pivoine avant de reporter son attention sur James qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Rose secoua la tête en étouffant un rire ; James avait toujours suscité beaucoup d'admiration de la part des filles, avec son côté mi-crapule, mi-intello et son nom aux couleurs héroïques, mais n'avait jamais eu d'yeux pour personne d'autre que Jane.

- J'imagine que Corn a prévenu Quill dès qu'il a été mis au courant, répondit-t-elle finalement. Et Quill m'a demandé de venir ici le plus vite possible.

James étouffa un bâillement et secoua la tête.

- Depuis une heure, c'est la folie, confessa-t-il en entraînant sa cousine à l'écart. Un Patronus est arrivé pour nous prévenir, et deux minutes plus tard, des blessés arrivaient à la pelle.

- Je croyais que l'attaque visait seulement des membres de l'Unité, dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

James grimaça en secouant la tête pour répondre à la négative.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, il faudra que tu voies ça avec Goyle ou un de ses hommes, mais apparemment, ils étaient cinq à surveiller un petit quartier sorcier près de Leeds quand c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons ils étaient là-bas, mais de toute évidence, on leur a tendu un piège. Quelques uns d'entre eux ont été assez grièvement blessés, mais les victimes les plus graves sont des sorciers et sorcières lambda, expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Rose hocha la tête, l'estomac noué.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que…

- Non, sourit faiblement James en devinant la question qu'elle voulait lui poser. Personne n'a été mordu.

La jeune fille sentit sa poitrine se décompresser et un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa, allégeant le poids que ses poumons exerçaient dans sa cage thoracique.

James plongea les mains dans ses poches, les faisant tinter, et sourit en en sortant un petit badge métallique qu'il tendit à sa cousine.

- Tiens, dit-il. Premier étage, service des blessures par Créatures vivantes.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- Je t'en prie, mais fais-toi discrète.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection, avant de tourner les talons.

Rose grogna en le voyant s'éloigner en riant, et se recoiffa du mieux qu'elle le put en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle accrocha le badge à sa robe, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur magique sur sa droite sans perdre de temps.

.

Etrangement, le couloir du premier étage était presque désert, mais loin d'être silencieux pour autant. Les voix agitées des guérisseurs et les cris de douleur des nombreux patients s'échappaient des chambres tout autour d'elle. Elle resserra machinalement sa robe sur ses épaules et s'avança dans le couloir, s'approchant d'un infirmier en robe verte qui remplissait un dossier.

- Excusez-moi ? Bonjour, je cherche Monsieur Gregory Goyle.

Le regard de l'infirmier se posa sur son badge avant de rencontrer les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux, mais un sourire charmeur glissa sur ses lèvres ;

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, répondit Rose en jouant avec ses mains. Mais…

- Vous êtes du Ministère, alors ? Vous venez pour l'interroger ?

Rose déglutit, sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais hocha la tête.

- Tout à fait, mentit-elle.

Le jeune infirmier ne sembla pas convaincu, mais acquiesça tout de même.

- Très bien, suivez-moi. Il fait partie des blessés légers, alors on l'a installé dans la salle d'examens avec les autres. Les blessés graves, eux, sont pris en charge pour le moment, expliqua-t-il en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta devant la salle numérotée « 101 », et lui fit mine d'entrer d'un geste de la main. La porte était ouverte et Rose y entra nerveusement, entendant déjà les pas de l'infirmier s'éloigner dans son dos.

Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce, mais une seule retint toute l'attention de la jeune fille. Sa poitrine se dégonfla à la seconde où elle reconnut la silhouette de Scorpius Malefoy, qui releva la tête en l'entendant entrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, mais Rose tourna très vite la tête. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Elle vit Gregory Goyle, le chef de l'Unité Spéciale, discuter avec une troisième personne, un sorcier élancé à la peau métissée dont Rose avait oublié le nom, et s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré. Elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, et du coin de l'œil, vit Scorpius se redresser.

- Euh… Monsieur Goyle ? Dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra brièvement.

Elle ne put ignorer le mépris réservé qu'elle lut dans son regard sombre, mais poursuivit

- Rose Weasley, de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, grogna-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Euh… oui, bien, balbutia-t-elle. Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ? Je sais qu'une équipe d'Aurors vous a déjà posé des questions, mais la Gazette aimerait relater les événements de cette nuit pour informer le reste des sorciers de ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

- Pour que vous ayez le loisir de déblatérer sur l'Unité et la loi « Edward Fawley » une fois de plus ? Je ne crois pas, non…

- Gregory, le prévint calmement son collègue en posant sur lui un regard sévère.

Rose lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, mais il se contenta de la regarder d'un air hautain, sans lui prêter plus d'attention que cela. Clairement, il ne l'appréciait pas davantage que Goyle, mais au moins, il demeurait poli. Le chef de l'Unité Spécial ignora l'intervention de son ami et vrilla son regard sombre à celui de la jeune fille.

- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle, reprit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Comment allez-vous défendre les actions de ces monstres ce soir, hein ?

Rose se tendit.

- Je ne les défendrai pas, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Oh, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Donc vous vous êtes enfin rendue à l'évidence ?

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée à ne pas se laisser dévorer par un homme qui faisait quatre fois sa taille.

- Pas du tout. Vous blâmez des Loups-Garous pour ce qui est arrivé ce soir, mais vous avez tort.

- D'après vous, nous sommes responsables de cette boucherie ? S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, furieux, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Rose grimaça tout en reculant d'un pas.

- Dans une certaine mesure, oui, admit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Scorpius dans sa nuque, mais l'ignora de toutes ses forces.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée. Vous blâmez des Loups-Garous, répéta-t-elle, et moi je blâme les sorciers sous la fourrure et les crocs. Les monstres, comme vous le dites si bien, ne sont pas les Loups-Garous en soi, mais les sorciers qui ont décidé d'attaquer Leeds cette nuit.

- Ils ne font qu'un, rétorqua Goyle en se rasseyant.

- Oui et non. Une fois transformé, un Loup-Garou n'a plus conscience de qui il est.

- Et selon vous, intervint finalement le sorcier assis près de Goyle, ça justifie leurs actes ? Ça justifie les crimes qu'ils ont commis cette nuit ?

- Non, concéda Rose en secouant vivement la tête. Mais vous vous acharnez à accuser des Loups-Garous, alors que les responsables sont des sorciers. Ceux qui ont prémédité leurs crimes en vous tendant un piège, si j'ai bien compris.

Goyle crispa la mâchoire, lui adressant un regard méprisant.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, jeune fille. Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez pas vu comme nous ce qui…

- Alors racontez-moi, le coupa Rose. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous m'expliquiez. Je veux seulement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui a motivé une meute de Loups-Garous à s'en prendre à des innocents.

- C'est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant, cracha Goyle, le regard noir. Ce sont des monstres, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Je vais lui raconter, intervint soudain la voix grave de Scorpius.

Rose se retourna vers le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés. Les mains plongées dans les poches avec nonchalance, le dos droit, il la fixait sans que la moindre émotion ne trahisse ce qu'il ressentait.

- Scorpius, le prévint Goyle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Plus vite elle aura eu son interview, plus vite on sera débarrassés d'elle. Et personnellement, ses questions commencent à me donner le tournis.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent poliment du regard quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Goyle finisse par hocher la tête, donnant silencieusement son accord.

- Bien, fit Scorpius en se tournant ensuite vers Rose. J'ai bien besoin d'un café, est-ce qu'on peut faire ça à la cafétéria ? A moins que ça ne soit un problème ?

- N-non, pas du tout, dit Rose en trébuchant sur ses mots.

- Parfait, dit-il en tournant froidement les talons.

Rose le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte en clignant des yeux, avant de s'élancer derrière lui pour le suivre. Elle le retrouva dans le couloir, mais il ignora le regard qu'elle posa sur lui.

- Malefoy, je ne…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il d'une voix sèche. Pas maintenant.

Interdite, elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans que Scorpius ne lui accorde un seul regard, et Rose baissa les yeux, prise au piège par la tension qui les dévorait tous les deux, une fois de plus.

Et elle détestait ça. Elle haïssait cette tension et ce silence, mais savait qu'elle en était en partie responsable. Après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait dit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui. C'est elle qui l'avait accosté à la Baguette de Sureau pour lui soutirer des informations, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il ressentait. C'est elle qui avait débarqué au Manoir sans prévenir, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'elle était bouleversée par sa visite à Azkaban et avait envie – non, besoin – de savoir si oui ou non il était allé voir Abraham Kulpritt en prison, et pourquoi. C'est elle qui, ce soir, le forçait à intervenir en sa faveur…

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et posa son regard sur lui pour étudier ses traits tendus, son cœur se serra, encore une fois.

Soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien, elle n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention aux détails lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la salle d'examen. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui était plus aisé de le voir. De le regarder.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Scorpius n'avait plus grand chose d'un Malefoy. Ses yeux métalliques étaient cernés, son teint habituellement pâle était blafard, une coupure déchirait sa pommette droite, et une trace noire se dessinait sur son front haut, sur lequel des mèches blondes étaient collées par la sueur. Mais c'était loin d'être le pire. Une plaie de dix centimètres de long était visible sous la manche déchirée de sa robe. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore été soignée, et du sang continuait de s'en échapper.

Rose ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant avec effroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant sa coupure d'un menton tremblant.

Scorpius demeura silencieux. Il se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules – ce qui lui arracha une grimace douloureuse pour une raison qu'elle préféra ne pas imaginer -, le regard rivé droit devant lui.

Un petit son de clochette résonna dans l'ascenseur, et la voix mélodieuse d'une sorcière se fit entendre

- _Cinquième étage, Boutique et Salon de thé_.

Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt et Scorpius sortit, suivi de près par Rose, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la situation. Ils passèrent devant la boutique, fermée à cette heure de la nuit, et se dirigèrent vers le petit salon de thé désert. Une sorcière en uniforme était accoudée au comptoir, le nez plongé dans un magazine. À en juger par la couverture représentant Gregory Charme – le nouvel attrapeur vedette des Flèches d'Appleby et chouchou de ces dames – qui lançait des clins d'œil aguicheurs toutes les cinq secondes, il s'agissait probablement du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

Scorpius s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, et la serveuse releva la tête en rougissant furieusement lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard glacé, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle se redressa brusquement en battant des paupières et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-agacée, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour la jeune sorcière ; Scorpius Malefoy avait souvent cet effet sur la gent féminine et malheureusement – ou heureusement – il n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Ou alors, il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Un thé vert au miel, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, s'exécuta la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Rose leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu ne prends rien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est pour toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, tout en baissant les yeux vers elle pour la première fois de la nuit.

Et Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

- Parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je prends mon thé, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle fut certaine de voir ses lèvres frémir, mais il se reprit très vite et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux autre chose ? Quelque chose à manger ?

La jeune journaliste secoua la tête et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

- Non, mais toi tu devrais manger un bout. Et un café te ferait du bien, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air d'un inferius, Malefoy.

- Je vais bien.

- Ça parait évident, fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Scorpius balaya son sarcasme d'un geste de la main, retenant le soupir de frustration qu'il mourait d'envie de laisser échapper.

- Votre thé ! S'exclama soudain la voix de la serveuse qui venait de réapparaître devant eux. Il vous faudra autre chose ?

- Non merci, répondit Scorpius en sortant de l'argent de la poche de sa robe.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, faites-le moi savoir !

Il hocha la tête, s'empara de la tasse brûlante, et tira Rose par la manche pour la forcer à la suivre. Il prit soin de s'installer à la table la plus éloignée possible du comptoir, à l'abri des oreilles probablement indiscrètes de la jeune serveuse.

Il poussa la tasse vers Rose, et celle-ci le remercia d'un faible sourire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius pousse un long soupir, relâchant inconsciemment ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout, dit Rose en posant devant elle son calepin et son crayon. Commence par le début, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à aller surveiller Leeds ce soir ? Je croyais que chaque membre de l'Unité était assigné à la surveillance d'un Loup-Garou potentiel ?

Scorpius secoua la tête. Les mains croisées sur la table, il planta son regard électrique dans celui de Rose avec dureté.

- Au début, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais au vu du fiasco du mois dernier, Goyle et mon père ont revu leur stratégie, j'imagine.

- Le fiasco ? Demanda Rose sans comprendre.

- Sur les quinze suspects dont on avait dressé le profil, un seul Loup-Garou a été arrêté.

- Sharpclaws, se souvint Rose d'une voix acide. Grâce à toi…

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit et Rose détourna les yeux, luttant contre sa propre colère. Scorpius inspira et reprit comme si de rien n'était ;

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été décidé qu'on interviendrait en groupe. Et ces dernières semaines, des rumeurs semblaient désigner Leeds comme un repère de Loups-Garous…

Il laissa échapper un grognement amer, et Rose hocha la tête, griffonnant quelques mots dans son calepin.

- J'ai essayé de leur dire que c'était suspect, mais…

- Mais ils ont foncé droit dans le piège, termina Rose pour lui.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

- Et après ? Que s'est-il passé une fois que la nuit est tombée ?

- On était cinq. Goyle et Sesam, que tu as vus tout à l'heure, Shafiq et Kopf, qui ont été admis aux urgences dès leur arrivée, et moi. Vers vingt-trois heures, on a entendu les premiers cris, alors on est entrés dans le village…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

- Du sang, lâcha platement le jeune homme, faisant se figer Rose.

Ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés le fixaient avec effroi, mais il ne broncha pas.

- Du sang ? Répéta Rose d'une petite voix.

- Plusieurs maisons étaient barbouillées d'une croix ensanglantée… J'imagine qu'ils avaient prévu leur coup à l'avance, parce qu'un loup-Garou n'est pas capable de faire ça avec autant de précision, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, ses paupières se fermant un bref instant. Leeds est une grande ville, mais ils se sont assurés de s'en éloigner pour être certains d'attaquer un petit quartier habité uniquement par des sorciers. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, une fois transformés, les Loups-Garous ne maîtrisent pas leurs actions. Sauf que eux, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qui laisse effectivement penser qu'ils avaient prémédité l'attaque… Ils savaient qu'on serait là. Les sorciers et les sorcières blessés sont des dommages collatéraux, voire même des victimes nécessaires à l'exécution de leur plan tordu, lâcha Scorpius avec colère et dégoût, les poings crispés devant lui. Mais leur vraie cible, reprit-il en détournant les yeux, c'était nous. C'est après nous qu'ils en avaient, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Rose déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses blessures apparentes et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Combien étaient-ils ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Beaucoup, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Une dizaine je dirais, mais on était trop peu nombreux, et notre priorité, c'était surtout d'évacuer les victimes… C'était un vrai carnage. C'est un miracle que personne n'ait été mordu… Mais il est possible que… que certaines des victimes succombent à leurs blessures, acheva-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Refoulant sa forte envie de vomir et de s'échapper pour prendre l'air, Rose hocha la tête et poursuivit son interrogatoire ;

- Ils vous ont échappé ?

- Tous, répondit le jeune homme en poussant un long soupir. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés, ils s'étaient déjà enfuis…

- Mais, tant que le jour n'est pas levé, ils ne peuvent pas aller bien loin pourtant, fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre. Ils sont forcément encore là-bas…

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il le posa sur Rose, pâle et tremblante. Il hésita un instant, avant de renoncer à tendre le bras pour envelopper sa main de la sienne. Il avait perdu ce droit il y a longtemps.

Il soupira à nouveau et reprit d'une voix basse ;

- Oui, dit-il enfin, mais je doute qu'ils les trouvent. Ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt et elle s'étend sur plusieurs hectares. C'est peine perdue, grogna-t-il avec sécheresse.

Son regard se posa sur la tasse de thé que Rose n'avait toujours pas touchée, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa sur sa chaise et son visage se ferma à nouveau.

- Ton père était là, annonça-t-il soudainement.

Rose hocha la tête, sans surprise. Scorpius la vit jouer nerveusement avec ses mains et mordiller sa lèvre, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ou que quelque chose la travaillait.

- Tu sais quelque chose, comprit-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

Il la vit détourner les yeux et sentit la colère le gagner à nouveau.

- Crache le morceau, Rose, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse et irritée.

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête et rencontra son regard en blêmissant. Ses traits étaient tendus et il paraissait exténué, mais son ton dégageait la même autorité que d'habitude. Même battu, Scorpius Malefoy dégageait une sorte d'aura qui vous faisait vous sentir minuscule.

- Je… je ne suis pas censée en parler…

Il fronça les sourcils avec défiance et se pencha vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Tu sais quelque chose à propos de l'attaque ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, mais aussi plus impérative, plus froide.

Rose secoua la tête et Scorpius poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Rose, reprit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire, fit-elle en levant ses yeux bleus affligés vers lui. Mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mon père a dit qu'Harry…, écoute, je ne peux pas, s'interrompit-elle. Malefoy, je te jure que je ne peux pas te…

- Bon sang, Rose ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

Les Malefoy ne perdaient jamais leur calme. Jamais.

Et Surtout pas Scorpius, élevé dans une discipline absolue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Réitéra-t-il d'une voix forte, son regard métallique vrillé au sien avec intensité.

Rose ouvrit la bouche avec surprise avant de la refermer brusquement et de passer ses mains sur son visage. Elle entendit le jeune homme soupirer, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la nuit, et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue.

Elle détestait le voir comme ça. Abattu. Épuisé. Sombre.

- Laisse tomber, fit-il finalement. Oublie ça.

Puis, après un long moment de silence, il ajouta ;

- Pourquoi tu me dirais quoi que soit, de toute façon, hein ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton mauvais. Je suis l'ennemi. Je serai toujours l'ennemi…

Il se leva brusquement, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Rose cligna des yeux devant la chaise vide en face d'elle, avant d'attraper son sac, son calepin, et son crayon, et de se précipiter à sa suite.

- Malefoy ! S'écria-t-elle, sans se soucier le moins du monde de déchirer le silence qui régnait dans l'étage désert ou du regard ahuri de la serveuse qui n'avait cessé de les épier depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je… Malefoy ! Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle le vit s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et s'élança pour y pénétrer avant que les portes ne se referment sous son nez.

Le cœur haletant, elle se retourna vers Scorpius, qui la fixait froidement, la mâchoire crispée.

- Je… tu n'es pas l'ennemi, souffla-t-elle, le visage tiraillé par la douleur.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans appel. On a choisi notre camp.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire...

- Si, la coupa-t-il. C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire.

- Non ! C'est pas trop tard ! Tu pourrais encore…

- Encore quoi ? S'écria-t-il furieusement, en faisant un pas en avant, la faisant reculer brusquement et se cogner à l'une des parois de l'ascenseur derrière elle. Encore quoi, Rose ? Répéta-t-il en l'emprisonnant de ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Son regard métallique était menaçant, et Rose sursauta malgré elle ; sa soudaine proximité l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement et de rassembler ses idées pour les exprimer avec cohérence. Son visage était trop proche du sien, son souffle chatouillait ses lèvres, et ses longs cils blonds faisaient presque de l'ombre aux siens.

- Je…

- Je pourrais encore quoi, hein ?! Changer ? Et pour quoi faire ? J'ai perdu la seule personne qui me donnait envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un dont le nom de famille ne serait pas…

Il s'interrompit brutalement et secoua la tête avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Quelle autre raison j'aurais de me battre, maintenant ? Reprit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rose sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et l'essuya du dos de la main.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien. Tu devrais toujours te battre pour être ce en quoi tu crois, ou être la personne que tu veux être… Tu ne devrais pas renoncer simplement parce que… Tu ne devrais pas vivre ta vie en fonction des autres…

Scorpius l'interrompit d'un grognement sarcastique. Il détourna le regard et se recula, la libérant de la cage dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée.

- T'avais raison finalement, reprit-il d'une voix qui glaça Rose jusqu'au sang, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de penser qu'un jour, tout finira par… C'est fini depuis longtemps.

Il se tut momentanément, avant de reprendre ;

- Il faut croire que le plus naïf de nous deux, c'était moi, finalement. Ça a toujours été moi…

-_ Rez-de-chaussée, Accueil et Service des Accidents Matériels…_

La voix enregistrée de la sorcière les ramena brusquement à la réalité, et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Rose vit Scorpius s'échapper sans lui adresser un seul regard et disparaître dans le hall d'accueil bondé.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! (Et merci d'avoir tenus jusqu'à aujourd'hui.) Si quelqu'un à des envies de meurtres, qu'il se retienne pour le moment, hein, l'histoire est loin d'être finie ^^ Au contraire, on entre dans la deuxième "phase" de cette histoire, (comme vous venez de le constater...), dans laquelle certains Loups-Garous décident de se révolter contre la loi qui asservit leur liberté. Breeeef !

Sur ce, je me sauve, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)

**RàR** : _à Valentine_ ; Bah voilà ! BB est là pour toi et tes pauses révisions, je n'aurais pu souhaiter mieux ! Ravie que cette histoire te divertisse un petit peu pendant cette épreuve ! Et bon courage pour tes épreuves :D

_à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Pour répondre à certaines de tes questions (les autres trouveront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres), Scorpius n'a été que légèrement blessé, et même s'il en gardera à vie des cicatrices, il n'en souffrira plus au bout d'un moment. Fort heureusement, non, il n'a pas été mordu :) Et effectivement, il était temps que Rose puisse confier son histoire à quelqu'un. Ça va lui faire beaucoup de bien de ne plus porter ce secret toute seule ! ;-) merci pour cette fidélité extraordinaire, en tout cas :)


	8. 7 Of Boxes and True Monsters

.

Chapitre VII

« **Of Boxes and True Monsters**»

.

_11 septembre 2022_ – Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Ecosse

* * *

Il détestait les travaux de groupe. Non pas qu'il était l'un de ces types solitaires dont l'arrogance poussait à l'isolement, non. Enfin pas tout à fait. Seulement, il aimait travailler seul. Il aimait avoir le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait et ne supportait pas d'être ralenti par quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas ses études avec autant de sérieux que lui.

Cette fois en revanche, il ne savait pas comment appréhender la situation. Sa partenaire était Rose Weasley, une rouquine aux nombreuses tâches de rousseur, qu'il avait toujours respectée académiquement – quoi qu'en dise son père -, mais dont il ne savait pas grand chose, pour ne lui avoir que rarement adressé la parole. C'était tout juste s'il la connaissait à vrai dire, et encore, que de nom.

Un nom qu'on lui avait appris à ignorer. Voire même, à éviter autant que possible.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Scorpius Malefoy était réticent à l'idée de retrouver la jeune fille en question à la bibliothèque, et c'est donc en marchant à reculons et en grinçant des dents qu'il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la section métamorphose où elle était supposée l'attendre.

À cette heure avancée un dimanche matin, la bibliothèque était étrangement déserte et silencieuse, et il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver la jeune fille. Tranquillement assise à une table, entourée de livres, elle avait le nez plongé dans ses notes, et fronçait les sourcils en signe d'intense réflexion. Elle avait abandonné sa robe mais gardé son uniforme par dessus lequel elle avait enfilé un pull informe en laine bleue, qui, de toute évidence, avait été tricoté à la main. Tant de mauvais goût le fit intérieurement grimacer, mais il conserva une expression indifférente et s'avança calmement vers elle.

Rose releva la tête en l'entendant arriver, cligna des yeux, puis, à sa grande surprise, lui adressa un immense sourire.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien de figé ou d'hypocrite. De froid ou de mesquin.

Un sourire auquel on l'avait rarement habitué et qui le déstabilisa pendant une fraction de seconde. Un sourire qui le déstabilisa lui, Scorpius Malefoy, maître de ses émotions et des expressions qui glissaient sur son visage.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, pris de cours par l'attitude si avenante de la jeune fille, mais réciproqua un sourire, qui malgré ses efforts, n'avait rien de la chaleur du sien, loin de là. Si ses sourires à elle étaient comme des soleils, ses sourires à lui étaient tout juste polis.

Il tira la chaise en face de la sienne et s'assit posément en entreprenant de sortir ses affaires.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer à mettre en commun nos recherches...

Scorpius arqua un sourire et vit le sourire de Rose s'effriter quelques peu.

- Oh, fit-elle en rougissant faiblement. J'avais pensé que… Te connaissant, j'avais pensé que tu ferais des recherches de ton côté avant de… ça ne fait rien, on aura qu'à utiliser les miennes ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en affichant à nouveau un sourire éblouissant de sincérité.

Et cette fois, son sourire ne se contenta pas de le déstabiliser. Non. Il le désarma complètement. Pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Scorpius fut tout simplement incapable de détacher son regard de ses lèvres roses et pleines, étirées vers le haut en creusant des fossettes dans ses joues rondes parsemées de pâles tâches de rousseur.

Pourtant, très vite il se ressaisit et se composa son masque favori d'indifférence courtoise.

- Non, j'ai fait des recherches, répondit-il finalement d'une voix grave et désintéressée en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Le sourire de Rose s'élargit davantage encore, si toutefois c'était possible, et Scorpius fronça les sourcils avec raideur.

- Mais que ce soit clair, précisa-t-il, mal à l'aise avec l'aisance dont elle faisait preuve, tu ne me « connais » pas. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Scorpius vit Rose écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus stupéfaits et ses lèvres s'écarter légèrement, comme si elle était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, avant de refermer la bouche abruptement. Ses tâches de rousseur disparurent sous un fard écarlate qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux mais que Scorpius trouva étrangement ravissant, et elle fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Très bien Malefoy, comme tu voudras.

Scorpius ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais à cet instant, l'idée que Rose Weasley puisse – après une poignée de minutes à peine – l'avoir rangé définitivement dans le tiroir étiqueté « crétin arrogant » ou pire encore, celui sobrement intitulé « Malefoy », – comme si son nom seul suffisait à justifier son attitude –, le fit fléchir légèrement.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter l'extrême indifférence qu'il réservait aux idiots qu'il était forcé de côtoyer à longueur de temps. Peut-être que l'habitude avait eu raison de lui. L'habitude, ou bien l'éducation rigide qu'il avait reçue, faite de valeurs archaïques et de sourires hypocrites.

- Désolé, lâcha-t-il soudain, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée – se surprenant lui-même –, comme s'il s'appliquait à demeurer Scorpius Malefoy tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas _que_ cela.

La jeune fille releva vers lui de grands yeux bleus écarquillés, mais demeura silencieuse plusieurs secondes, le détaillant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme si elle était face à une équation arithmétique particulièrement complexe. Puis, lentement, il vit un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres et une pépite amusée briller dans son regard. Elle sembla réprimer un rire, et, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle lui tendit une main par dessus la table ;

- Rose Weasley.

Interdit, Scorpius la fixa du regard plusieurs secondes, avant d'abaisser ses yeux sur la petite main tendue devant lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de remarquer les quelques tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient le dos de sa main et d'esquisser un mince sourire, avant de se ressaisir et de reporter son regard sur le visage de Rose Weasley et de lui serrer la main.

Le sourire de Rose s'élargit lorsqu'il répondit à son geste en se présentant à son tour, énonçant son nom d'une voix claire et forte.

Et, l'espace d'un bref instant, alors que les lèvres du jeune homme frémirent sans son accord, Rose crut apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre derrière le masque.

* * *

_2 mars 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Scorpius se réveilla le cœur lourd. Toute la nuit, il avait rêvé de sourires et de tâches de rousseur, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait réalisé avec amertume qu'il ne s'agissait que de souvenirs. Des souvenirs à la fois plaisants et douloureux, plus vivaces maintenant qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de les voir se répéter un jour.

Leur lâcheté avait toujours coûté très cher aux hommes de la famille Malefoy, mais cette fois, Scorpius était persuadé d'être celui qui avait perdu le plus.

Il repoussa ses draps d'un coup sec et se leva, attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet au passage. Il la pointa négligemment vers les rideaux accrochés à ses fenêtres et ils s'ouvrirent brutalement, permettant à la lumière du soleil matinal d'éclairer la pièce jusque là plongée dans le noir complet. Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant, et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, sans un regard pour le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Il savait ce qu'il y verrait, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté au fantôme qui avait revêtu ses traits ces dernières semaines. Il laissa l'eau chaude défroisser les muscles endoloris de son dos, et avisa la nouvelle cicatrice qui décorait son bras gauche, du haut de son épaule jusqu'à son coude. Deux pleines lunes seulement, et il avait déjà une collection de cicatrices à faire pâlir d'envie le plus célèbre balafré de l'Histoire des Sorciers du Royaume-Uni, qui portait sur son front des années d'héroïsme.

Il poussa un long soupir en sortant de sa douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille sans prendre le temps de se sécher les cheveux.

Il regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, éreinté.

Son regard se posa sur la petite boîte en argent posée sur son bureau et il déglutit difficilement. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Scar de la lui restituer, il avait pensé que… il avait pensé qu'il lui suffirait de faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Qu'il lui suffirait de l'ouvrir pour faire taire ses doutes. Qu'il lui suffirait d'imaginer le futur et d'y croire pour qu'il se réalise.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait conscience que c'était impossible. Tout ce temps, il avait demandé à Scar de cacher cette boite, de la conserver à l'abri des regards et des questions, et avait entretenu l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait en faire ce qu'il avait toujours été censé en faire…

Mais c'était ridicule. Outrageusement ridicule d'avoir de l'espoir alors qu'il était né dans une famille où l'on en avait plus depuis des années.

Il tourna sèchement la tête et se leva, se défaisant de sa serviette pour se vêtir.

- Scar ! Appela-t-il ensuite d'une voix étonnement enrouée.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre, et la petite elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

- Maître Scorpius a besoin de Scar, Monsieur ? Couina-t-elle en courbant lentement l'échine.

Scorpius désigna la boîte du menton, les traits tirés par le dégoût.

- Reprends-la. Je n'en aurais plus besoin finalement…

- Mais Monsieur, couina l'elfe d'une petite voix affolée, son regard allant de la boîte à Scorpius avec une expression presque attristée.

- Fais-en ce que tu veux, je te la donne. Jette-la, vends-la… ça m'est égal, dit-il d'un ton dur et détaché qui ne ressemblait que trop au Malefoy qu'il avait définitivement choisi d'être.

Les grands yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle secoua la tête d'un air angoissé.

- Scar n'en veut pas, Monsieur ! Scar ne peut pas la prendre ! Maître Lucius serait furieux s'il l'apprenait et le pauvre cœur de feu Maîtresse Narcissa serait brisé… Le maître ne peut pas la donner à Scar, elle appartient à Monsieur Scorp…

- C'est un ordre, coupa Scorpius d'une voix basse et sans appel.

Scar déglutit, visiblement tiraillée entre une irrépressible volonté d'obéir et son propre refus de se voir restituer un bien aussi précieux. Mais voyant que la petite créature ne bougeait pas, Scorpius se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Il s'empara de la boite et se retourna vers Scar pour la lui remettre de force entre les mains.

- Je ne veux plus la voir. Plus jamais, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, laissant l'elfe seule dans sa chambre, les genoux tremblants, les yeux rivés sur la boite qu'elle tenait désormais dans les mains.

.

Scorpius n'accorda pas de seconde pensée à la boite. Il finit de s'habiller, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents et son grand-père, supporta sans rien dire le silence écrasant qui régnait dans l'immense salle à manger du Manoir, et lorsqu'il eut avalé un petit-déjeuner parfaitement équilibré, il regagna sa chambre en silence afin de terminer de se préparer pour se rendre au Ministère.

Fin prêt, Scorpius redescendit au salon, où l'attendait son père d'un pied ferme devant la cheminée. Ils avaient rendez-vous au Ministère avec le reste de l'Unité et une équipe d'Aurors pour faire le compte-rendu des événements de la nuit précédente et tenter de trouver une explication au chaos qui avait régné.

- Comment va ton bras ? Demanda Drago en désignant l'épaule de son fils du menton.

- Mieux, répondit sobrement Scorpius en croisant le regard gris de son père.

Ce dernier esquissa un bref sourire et hocha la tête ;

- Tant mieux. Je… je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti vivant, dit-il en détournant les yeux, d'une voix plus basse, et bien moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un moment pris au dépourvu, Scorpius fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais son regard gris fouilla celui de son père à la recherche d'un indice sur ses émotions. Pensait-il au père de famille qui était mort la nuit dernière, à la suite de ses blessures, en essayant de protéger sa femme et ses deux fils ? Pensait-il aux cicatrices qu'il portait depuis qu'il l'avait embarqué avec lui dans sa croisade contre les Loups-Garous ? Pensait-il à…

Non. Rien de tout ça ne semblait animer le regard de son père, du même gris métallique que le sien. Mais après tout, Drago Malefoy aussi était maître dans l'art de jouer la comédie. Façonné à son image, Scorpius était la copie conforme de son père. Aux yeux des autres, tout du moins.

Scorpius soupira et rompit le contact visuel avec une fureur refoulée dans ses poings crispés, et un embarras aisément dissimulé derrière un masque impassible.

Son père se racla la gorge et désigna la cheminée d'un geste de la main.

- Après toi.

* * *

_2 mars 2025_ – Deuxième Étage, Département de la Justice Magique, Ministère de la Magie

* * *

Rassemblés dans une salle de réunion au niveau 2 du Ministère, les membres de l'Unité Spéciale et l'équipe d'Aurors déployée sur l'affaire étaient assis chacun dans leur coin et ne prononçaient pas un mot. Ils attendaient Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, censés les briefer sur la situation. Si les Aurors étaient déjà plus ou moins au courant, ce n'était pas le cas des membres de l'Unité. Herod Shafiq et Ernault Kopf étaient toujours à l'hôpital, si bien que Gregory Goyle, Elvir Sesam, et Scorpius étaient les trois seuls membres présents de l'Unité à avoir une idée de la situation pour avoir été sur le terrain la nuit précédente. Pour autant, ils ne savaient pas grand chose de l'attaque surprise dont ils avaient été les cibles et les victimes.

Assis entre Goyle et un type nommé Emond Grey, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'autre côté de la table, où étaient regroupés les Aurors de l'équipe en charge de l'affaire. Ron Weasley discutait à voix basse avec un de ses collègues, et le jeune homme était tout simplement incapable d'apprivoiser sa curiosité. Rose ressemblait à son père des pieds à la tête. Le même regard bleu électrique, des cheveux du même roux flamboyant, et des poignées de tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur le visage, comme si Merlin les avait distraitement éclaboussés de son pinceau.

Il réprima un soupir de frustration et détourna le regard en fermant les paupières, se forçant à penser à autre chose que les tâches de rousseur dont le corps de Rose était recouvert. Parce que si son père, un Auror super-entraîné, avait une idée des images qui défilaient dans sa tête ou des souvenirs qu'il ne cessait de rejouer, encore et encore, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas plus d'une demi-seconde avant de lui arracher la tête. Ou pire.

Lorsque la porte crissa et s'ouvrit, le silence tomba aussitôt sur la petite assemblée, et tous les regards se portèrent sur les deux hommes qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Scorpius croisa brièvement celui de son père, et ce dernier secoua discrètement de la tête, les traits tendus. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis le début de la matinée.

Drago s'assit tandis qu'à côté de lui Harry resta debout à l'une des extrémités de la table. Lui aussi semblait avoir vieilli. Il avait l'air épuisé, abattu.

Et soudain, Scorpius revit Rose porter cette douloureuse expression qui l'avait rendu si furieux, lorsqu'elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Harry s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge avant d'inspirer profondément et de sonder son assemblée, membre par membre, par dessus ses épaisses lunettes rondes.

- Bien. Si je vous ai demandé à tous de venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que la situation est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait.

Il s'interrompit, soupira, puis reprit ;

- Il y a quelques temps, nous avons commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces, signées par un certain Gideon Redfur. Je sais que ce nom est familier pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, dit-il, son regard s'attardant sur Scorpius et un autre membre de l'Unité plus jeune que les autres, Redfur est un Loup-Garou qui a longtemps été un des disciples de Fenrir Greyback.

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis lança un regard vers Drago Malefoy qui hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

- Lorsque la loi a été votée, reprit Harry avec sobriété, Redfur a souhaité porter à notre attention son… son mécontentement.

Voyant que certains membres de l'Unité étaient déjà sur le point de rétorquer avec véhémence, Harry leva une main et secoua la tête ;

- Je ne blâme personne, nous ne sommes pas là pour nommer des responsables, mais pour trouver ensemble le moyen de les arrêter.

- Qui ça, "les" ? Demanda soudain une petite sorcière au visage rond qui faisait partie de l'Unité. Qui sont-ils exactement ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, répondit Drago Malefoy, tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête.

- Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que nous aurons besoin de travailler ensemble, expliqua Harry. Pour l'instant, ça doit être notre priorité absolue, peu importe nos divergences d'opinion.

- Et pourquoi ? Intervint Goyle, le regard noir. En quoi est-ce que cette affaire concerne les Aurors ? Les Loups-Garous sont à nous.

Scorpius vit Harry fléchir avec dégoût, mais se retenir par respect, et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de répliquer, c'est son meilleur ami qui prit la parole ;

- Parce que si on veut retrouver cette meute et les arrêter, on aura besoin de faire fonctionner nos cerveaux. Chose dont tu as toujours été dépourvu, Goyle, répliqua Ron en laissant échapper un grognement sarcastique.

Gregory Goyle se retourna brusquement en serrant les poings, son regard noir vissé sur l'Auror qui avait osé lui manquer de respect.

- Si l'opinion d'un minable comme toi m'importait, Weasley, j'aurais…

- Ça suffit, intervint froidement Harry en lançant un regard réprobateur à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux, par dessous les verres de ses lunettes, avant de reprendre ;

- Ecoutez, il va falloir qu'on mette tous nos différends de côté tant que Redfur et le reste de sa meute n'auront pas été arrêtés. La situation dépasse le cadre de la loi. On n'a pas affaire à des Loups-Garous isolés et inoffensifs qui ont refusé de s'enregistrer, mais à des Loups-Garous dangereux, révoltés, et organisés. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils veulent, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas obtenu.

- Potter a raison, intervint finalement Drago d'une voix inhabituellement lasse. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on aura besoin de travailler ensemble sur cette affaire.

Harry hocha la tête, et Drago poursuivit ;

- Nous avons un mois avant la prochaine pleine lune, et pas une minute à perdre si on veut éviter un nouveau carnage.

- Notre but est de les identifier et de les empêcher de nuire.

Scorpius, qui n'avait pas pipé mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres, leva les yeux vers Harry et son père et prit la parole

- Et comment ? Comment va-t-on réussir à les identifier ? On ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Il vit Harry échanger un regard furtif avec Drago et pousser un long soupir qui en disait long sur l'étendue de la situation.

- Très bonne question, lâcha-t-il sur un ton las et résigné.

* * *

_2 mars 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Ce soir-là, Scorpius arriva au Manoir la tête pleine à craquer, le cœur lourd de révélations. Toute la journée, l'Unité et le groupe d'Aurors avec lesquels ils devaient désormais faire équipe étaient restés enfermés dans la même salle de réunion, travaillant d'arrache-pied sur une stratégie leur permettant d'identifier rapidement les membres qui composaient la meute de Redfur. Ils avaient étudié les lettres de menace à la loupe, dressé un portrait de tous les Loups-Garous enregistrés et ceux dont l'Unité soupçonnait la nature, et tenté de faire le tri des informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées.

Si les Aurors étaient habitués à de telles méthodes de travail, les membres de l'Unité, en revanche, ne l'étaient pas. Souvent inexpérimentés, ils étaient plus des mercenaires avides de pouvoir que des enquêteurs chevronnés.

Sans compter qu'à de nombreuses reprises, la tension palpable entres les membres de la brigade et les Aurors avait éclaté, provoquant des disputes enflammées auxquelles Harry et Drago avaient parfois eu du mal à mettre fin.

Ereinté, Scorpius sortit de sa cheminée et réprima un grognement lorsqu'il vit que son grand-père se trouvait dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil favori, un verre de Whisky à la main.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler, le jeune Malefoy offrit un sourire poli à son grand-père et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se servir un verre ; il lui faudrait au moins ça pour supporter les commentaires acerbes de Lucius ce soir.

- Dis-moi, grogna ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais. Est-ce que Potter est venu rampé devant vous en pleurant ?

Les épaules de Scorpius se tendirent, mais il inspira profondément et les relâcha aussitôt avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son grand-père.

- Non. Il avait besoin de notre aide autant que nous de la leur. La situation dépasse les simples…

- Tu parles, lâcha-t-il avec dédain. Potter a toujours été un martyr pleurnichard et naïf.

Il avala d'une traite le reste de son verre et le tendit sans un mot à Scorpius qui se leva aussitôt pour le lui remplir. Ce dernier préféra demeurer silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas lorsque Lucius décidait de vider son cœur de l'amertume qui le rongeait.

- Il a bien dû se rendre compte que c'est nous qui avions raison…

- Nous ? Demanda Scorpius malgré lui en lui tendant son verre.

Il se mordit la langue, mais heureusement, Lucius ne sembla pas remarquer le sarcasme dans sa question.

- Ton père et moi.

Cette fois, Scorpius se garda bien de faire remarquer qu'aux yeux du reste de la société, Lucius n'existait plus et que malgré ce qu'il semblait croire, son avis n'importait à personne. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un vieil homme en colère, qui s'apitoyait sur son misérable sort dans l'immensité de sa demeure, sans personne – ou presque – à qui cracher sa haine au visage.

Scorpius se rassit et avala une longue gorgée de son Whisky-Pur-Feu en fermant les yeux.

- Potter va être obligé de reconnaître que ton père avait raison, encore une fois… Quel misérable crétin…

- Vous semblez oublier qu'il vous a sauvé la vie, marmonna Scorpius.

Trop tard, il réalisa que son grand-père l'avait entendu, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, un éclair de panique déchira son regard métallique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

La voix de Lucius était basse et froide. Son regard était noir, empli d'une haine et d'une colère silencieuses qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Et pourtant, Scorpius se redressa imperceptiblement dans son siège et releva le menton, sans détacher son regard de celui de son grand-père.

- J'ai dit que vous sembliez avoir oublié que si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Harry Potter, et personne d'autre.

Scorpius ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa, pour la première fois de sa vie, à regarder son grand-père droit dans les yeux et lui dire ce qu'il pensait sans fléchir. Peut-être que c'était la pleine lune cauchemardesque qu'il venait de passer. Peut-être que c'était son altercation avec Rose. Peut-être que c'était la journée interminable qui venait de s'écouler…

Ou peut-être, peut-être, qu'il en avait marre, tout simplement. Marre de se taire. Marre de s'incliner devant un homme qui n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre culpabilité pour toutes les choses qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille. Marre d'être l'héritier d'un nom qui l'empêchait d'être le garçon, l'homme, qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Ou peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'être un lâche.

Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Scorpius se dressa sur ses pieds, abandonnant son verre à moitié plein sur la table basse en chêne et en marbre.

- Peut-être que si vous passiez moins de temps à vous apitoyer sur votre sort, vous pourriez voir les choses telles qu'elles sont.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Oser ? Coupa Scorpius en lâchant un ricanement sarcastique. Oser quoi ? Vous manquer de respect ? Pourquoi j'aurais le moindre respect pour vous ? Vous n'en avez aucun. Pour personne. Pas même pour votre propre fils…

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai…

- De ce que vous avez vécu ? L'interrompit-il encore. Et quelle excuse ça vous donne ? Aucune. Vous aviez le choix de devenir un homme meilleur. Vous aviez le choix de tout recommencer à zéro, ou presque… On a toujours le choix, dit-il en souriant douloureusement, se rappelant des paroles de Rose. On a toujours le choix, mais il semblerait que dans cette famille, on fasse systématiquement le mauvais. Vous êtes lâche… vous avez trop peur de changer, de lâcher prise et de pardonner… et ça fait de vous un lâche.

Le visage émacié de Lucius se durcit encore et il sauta sur ses jambes à son tour, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, mais Scorpius le dépassait très largement d'une tête. Et pour la première fois, il vit à quel point son grand-père était vieux, et il secoua la tête avec pitié.

- Je te préviens, petit morveux, commença-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir qui, avant aujourd'hui, aurait fait Scorpius se rasseoir et détourner le regard, si tu continues de me…

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, le coupa-t-il une fois de plus. Je n'ai plus peur. Vous êtes vieux, lâche, et désarmé. Toute ma vie, je vous ai craint. J'ai craint l'idée que je m'étais faite de vous. Mais tout ça, dit-il en le désignant d'un geste de la main, c'est du vent. Toute cette famille joue la comédie depuis trop longtemps, et vous, vous êtes le roi de toute cette mascarade… Alors non, je n'ai pas peur de vous, reprit-il d'une voix calme et détachée. Parce que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Vous n'avez même plus de baguette, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard pathétique à son grand-père. Vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir sur moi. Toutes ces années, vous en aviez parce que mon silence vous en donnait. Mais c'est terminé.

Il recula d'un pas et secoua la tête. Le dos droit, les mains dans les poches, il fixait son grand-père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- C'est terminé, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme, avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Il savait que, tôt ou tard, cet instant de bravoure inattendue lui coûterait cher, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, parce que pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait léger.

* * *

_2 mars 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

**« Les Révoltés »**

« _Beaucoup essayeront de vous faire croire que les événements qui se sont déroulés lors de la dernière pleine lune, le 1__er__ mars dernier, sont la conséquence d'une indulgence à l'égard des Loups-Garous qui aura duré trop longtemps. Beaucoup essayeront de vous faire croire qu'une telle attaque était à prévoir, car les lycanthropes seraient tous des monstres en puissance, dont l'identité génétique ne les voue qu'à la destruction. Mais cela reviendrait à condamner un grand nombre d'individus pour leur sang. Et ça, c'est un débat que la société magique a déjà vécu. Un débat que personne n'est prêt à rouvrir. Un débat qui a laissé trop de cicatrices._

_Ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière est une tragédie. Une tragédie qui aurait pu être évitée, quoi qu'on en dise. _

_En effet, ces derniers temps, un sorcier lycanthrope du nom de Gideon Redfur a rassemblé un grand nombre de ses semblables. Si beaucoup parlent de « meute » pour les identifier, eux-mêmes s'appellent les « Révoltés». _

_À la suite de l'attaque surprise de Leeds la nuit dernière, de nombreux sorcières et sorciers ont été blessés, et un homme a été tué en voulant protéger sa famille. Si la principale cible de Redfur et ses compagnons était l'Unité Spéciale chargée de les traquer, il n'en reste pas moins que les victimes collatérales de coup d'éclat sont des innocents pris au piège dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. _

_La loi « Edward Fawley » n'est peut-être pas l'unique facteur à l'origine de cette abominable attaque, mais elle en est son principal déclencheur. Elle est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase déjà trop plein de ras-le-bol et d'amertume. _

_Alors oui, cette attaque aurait pu être évitée. Elle aurait pu être évitée il y a longtemps, si, au lieu de systématiquement marginaliser la différence, nous l'acceptions. Elle aurait pu être évitée si nous avions été capables d'apprendre de nos erreurs plutôt que de les cacher sous le tapis et de les oublier. _

_Que nous le voulions ou non, une nouvelle guerre du sang se prépare, et si nous ne voulons pas en être les victimes ou les pantins, alors ne tombons pas dans le piège une nouvelle fois. Ne nous laissons pas aveugler._

_Evitons les amalgames malheureux. Ne mettons pas dans le même panier des hommes comme Abraham Kulpritt ou Gideon Redfur alors qu'ils _[...]_»_

.

Rose regarda nerveusement son cousin finir de lire son article, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Elle voulait son avis avant de pouvoir l'envoyer à la Gazette pour publication.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

- Deux secondes, fit Albus avec un sourire amusé, sans pour autant lever les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait.

Rose grogna mais s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa chaise.

Albus reposa finalement le rouleau de parchemin et Rose se redressa immédiatement.

- Alors ? Réitéra-t-elle, libérant sa lèvre de l'assaut de ses dents.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poser un regard doux sur sa cousine.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est excellent.

- Vraiment ? Couina-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… trop ? Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être aussi…

- Aussi quoi ?

- Subjective, répondit Rose en soupirant. Après tout, même si la Gazette est indépendante aujourd'hui, ça ne me donne pas le droit de prendre parti. Si je commence à prendre parti, alors qui va dire la vérité, qui va être suffisamment objectif pour laisser aux gens la possibilité de se faire leur propre idée et d'apprendre à se battre seuls pour défendre ce qui est juste ?

- Je n'appelle pas ça prendre parti, intervint Albus en faisant la moue.

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée et poussa un long soupir.

- Je pense, reprit-il d'une voix hésitante, que tu racontes ce que tu vois, en toute objectivité. Et ce que tu vois, c'est une situation critique. Tu vois des hommes à qui on arrache leur liberté au prétexte qu'ils sont différents. Et aujourd'hui, tu es la seule qui leur donne publiquement une voix. Nos parents se battent pour leurs droits, mais toi, tu te bas pour qu'on les écoute, pour qu'on les entende, et je pense… je pense que c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. Ce dont on a tous besoin. De les entendre.

Rose hocha lentement la tête, sans toutefois être entièrement convaincue.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'as pas évoqué les lettres de menaces, soupira-t-il. Tu as délibérément passé ça sous silence, pourquoi ?

- Ton père pense que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que la communauté s'enflamme. Le risque avec cette histoire, c'est que les gens donnent encore plus de crédit à la loi. Redfur et sa « meute » vont faire de l'ombre et du tort au reste des Loups-Garous. Ils vont naturellement s'imposer comme les leaders du reste des lycanthropes et c'est la seule image que les gens auront des Loups-Garous. Ils seront aveuglés par les crimes qu'ils menacent de commettre, soupira Rose en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Alors peut-être que c'est à toi de leur montrer qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux, fit Albus en haussant les épaules avec un sourire fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien… tu as parlé de Kulpritt, et les gens l'ont pris en pitié, mais ils n'ont pas oublié pour autant qu'il avait tué un petit garçon de cinq ans. Ce que tu dois montrer aux gens, c'est le reste. Ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Des gens du quotidien, comme toi et moi, ou mieux encore, des héros de la guerre qu'on a oubliés parce que ça nous arrangeait bien.

- Tu penses à des sorciers comme le père de Teddy ? Comprit Rose, dont le regard s'illumina lentement. Albus… c'est une excellente idée…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais un sourire arrogant gracia ses lèvres. Il était plus que temps de mettre fin aux mensonges et aux idées reçues que s'acharnaient à dresser des sorciers rongés par la haine.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews, encore une fois !  
Que dire à propose de ce chapitre, à part qu'il m'en a vraiment fait baver... BB7, où comment écrire sur tout et sur rien à la fois... ha ha. Non mais sans rire, il se passe à la fois beaucoup de chose... et rien. Très frustrant. Bref. Il m'a donné un mal fou, et rien que pour ça, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Donc bon, le mieux c'est que je vous laisse en parler vous-même...

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end ;)  
_LittlePlume_

**RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Bonjour ! ^^ Oh faut pas dire ça ! j'ai tendance à considérer que le boulot est partagé. Moi j'écris juste ce qui me passe derrière la tête, toi, tu t'assois, tu lis, et tu prends le temps de laisser une review alors que rien ne t'y force. Donc, merci beaucoup :) Tu as bien raison, on ne devrait pas résoudre la violence par la violence. Toute cette histoire est justement basée sur ce problème... Enfin bref ! Merci encore, et à bientôt ;)


	9. 8 Of Gossips and Family

.

Chapitre VIII

« **Of Gossips and Family** »

.

_4 Mars 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Rose était tout simplement incapable de se concentrer. Elle avait demandé son après- midi à son patron afin de pouvoir travailler chez elle son article sur les Loups-Garous à l'honneur, mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire une synthèse des premiers témoignages qu'elle avait rassemblés, ses pensées dérivaient bien malgré elle vers la dernière pleine lune, qu'elle avait en partie passée à l'hôpital.

Assise aux pieds du canapé devant la table basse du salon, Rose poussa un long soupir et laissa retomber sa tête contre le bord du sofa en fermant les yeux. Si elle dormait mal ces derniers mois, c'était pire encore depuis trois jours.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement oublier Scorpius ? Oublier les rares sourires qui se glissaient sur ses lèvres et les diverses étincelles qui animaient son regard quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait. Oublier qu'un jour, il l'avait aimée et qu'elle l'avait aimé encore plus fort. Et surtout, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à oublier qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme qu'il rêvait de devenir un jour ? L'homme qu'elle avait parfois aperçu chez le garçon aux yeux gris et au sourire pincé. Un homme libre de dire ce qu'il pense, capable de se battre pour ce en quoi il croit. Un homme qui ne serait la marionnette d'aucune autre, le pantin d'aucune conviction sinon des siennes.

.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Rose releva les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin en sursautant légèrement. Plongée dans le silence depuis des heures, le bruit inattendu la surprit. Elle reconnut son père au bruit qu'il fit en en se déplaçant dans le hall d'entrée et sourit. Sa mère se plaignait tout le temps qu'il faisait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lancés au galop.

- Papa ? Fit-elle depuis le salon.

Le bruit cessa quelques secondes, puis Ron surgit dans la pièce, apparemment surpris par la présence de sa fille. Il cligna des yeux, tandis que Rose fronça les sourcils, étonnée par le comportement pour le moins étrange de son père. Figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il fixait Rose, les oreilles rouges, le teint pâle.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Rose en se levant.

Ron hocha la tête. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace peu séduisante et enfin, il entra complètement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Rose, un magazine dans les mains. Un magazine qui, d'après la couverture, ne ressemblait pas à une des lectures habituelles de son père.

- Lis ça, dit-il finalement d'une voix étranglée en tendant le magazine et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Rose l'attrapa et son cœur se figea. Le sang afflua à ses joues et elle se sentit se transformer lentement en coquelicot.

« **Les Amants de La Loi « _Edward Fawley_ »** »  
Tout savoir sur la liaison secrète qu'entretiendraient apparemment depuis plusieurs mois Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley, deux âmes que tout oppose (p.5).

Rose se laissa tomber sur le canapé à la manière d'un pantin inarticulé et, de ses doigts tremblants, ouvrit le magazine à la page cinq.

Une photo en noir et blanc précédait l'article. Une photo qui ne pouvait pas avoir été prise sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'était tout simplement impossible, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'eux dans cet ascenseur. Juste Scorpius et elle...

« **Les Amants de La Loi _« Edward Fawley »_** »  
Tout savoir sur la liaison secrète qu'entretiendraient apparemment depuis plusieurs mois Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley, deux âmes que tout oppose.

_« Le 1er mars dernier, alors que Ste Mangouste gérait une crise sans précédent depuis la fin de la guerre, les couloirs dudit hôpital ont, semble-t-il, été témoins d'une dispute amoureuse pour le moins inattendue._

_En effet, il semblerait que la nouvelle plume politique de la Gazette du Sorcier et fille d'Hermione Weasley – s'étant illustrée pour sa prise de position contre la loi « Edward Fawley » en tant qu'imminente membre du Magenmagot –, entretiendrait une relation secrète et passionnée avec l'héritier d'une famille qui a pris parti de défendre la loi en question depuis l'aube du débat concernant les Loups-Garous non enregistrés, j'ai nommé Scorpius Malefoy, lui-même membre de l'Unité Spéciale que la jeune Weasley a critiqué pour ses méthodes à de nombreuses reprises dans ses articles pour la Gazette._

_Un témoin qui a préféré rester anonyme confirme la relation et affirme avoir vu le couple échanger des baisers passionnés au salon de thé de l'hôpital. Cette même personne raconte que nos deux tourtereaux se « bouffaient des yeux » et avaient bien du mal à garder privés leurs échanges romantiques._

_Il n'y a plus aucun doute, donc, sur l'existence de ce couple qui, jusque-là, était parvenu à garder le secret d'une romance tragique. En effet, digne des plus grands héros de la littérature romantique moldue et sorcière, les jeunes Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley sont les enfants de deux familles qui se haïssent depuis la nuit des temps. Et si __leur nom ne suffisait pas à empêcher leur amour, les positions qu'ils ont tous les deux prises à la suite du vote de la loi « _Edward Fawley_ » devraient les [...]_ »

Lentement, la jeune fille reposa l'exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur la table basse. Elle en avait assez lu comme ça.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Ron d'une voix étonnement calme, lorsqu'il eut laissé à sa fille le temps de lire l'article.

Rose releva les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Son père semblait hésiter entre la colère et le déni. Ses oreilles étaient aussi écarlates que son visage était pâle.

Devant le silence de sa fille, Ron inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur Rose, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et évitait son regard comma la peste.

- Rose, commença-t-il avec prudence. Dis-moi que rien de tout ça... dis-moi que c'est faux. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne sors pas avec Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-elle finalement, faisant de son mieux pour conserver un ton détaché.

Ron laissa échapper un infime soupir de soulagement, mais ses épaules étaient toujours tendues, et son regard toujours aussi paniqué. Il se laissa néanmoins tomber à côté de Rose dans le canapé en posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux, comme pour détendre ses longs doigts crispés.

- Très bien, dit-il. Très bien... Alors... cette photo...? Qu'est-ce...

- Je l'ai simplement interrogé. Quill m'a envoyé à Ste mangouste dès qu'il a été mis au courant pour l'attaque. Il voulait que j'interroge les membres de l'Unité Spéciale, et Malefoy a été le seul à accepter de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sans se comporter comme s'il était supérieur à la terre entière, termina-t-elle en se mordant la joue. En fait, il a été très professionnel et très poli, glissa-t-elle en osant un bref regard en coin vers son père.

Ron hocha la tête, lentement, comme s'il essayait d'enregistrer les informations que sa fille lui donnait. Il tourna vers elle un regard inquiet, et Rose sut qu'il avait bien du mal à se convaincre que cet article était monté de toutes pièces.

- Rose, cette photo ne montre pas deux inconnus faisant leur job... On dirait que... On dirait que... Il te regarde comme si...

Ron grimaça, incapable de finir sa phrase. De toute évidence, il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ses idées, de peur qu'elles s'avèrent être vraies.

- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, papa, soupira la jeune journaliste en secouant la tête, ses

longues boucles rousses rebondissant sur ses épaules. Mais je t'assure, c'était juste une interview. Une interview un peu animée, certes, mais juste une interview, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Bien. Bien, soupira Ron en passant ses mains sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux.

Rose l'entendit soupirer avec soulagement et ignora l'horrible tambourinement de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

- Ce torchon a toujours aimé raconter des bobards et ternir la réputation des gens. Demande à Harry. Je crois qu'il détient le record de unes accablantes... Bien sûr que tu ne sors pas avec Scorpius Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un léger rire étranglé. Tu me l'aurais dit sinon, pas vrai ?

Rose esquissa un faible sourire, mais demeura silencieuse. Ron se pencha vers elle, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

- Pas vrai ? Croassa-t-il.

- J'ai un article à terminer, et je suis fatiguée, alors je vais monter dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva, rassemblant les affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées devant elle sur la petite table de salon où elle avait entrepris de finir son article sur les Loups-Garous à l'honneur, et fuit la pièce sans adresser de dernier regard à son père.

- Rose ? L'entendit-elle l'appeler d'une voix inquiète.

Mais Rose ne se retourna pas. Fébriles, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle quitta le salon, le cœur inondé par les souvenirs de sa dernière interaction avec Scorpius.

Elle ignora la larme solitaire qui glissa sur sa joue pour venir mourir dans son cou, et grimpa lentement les escaliers conduisant à l'étage avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur son bureau sans prendre le temps de ramasser l'encrier qui tomba sur le sol et répandit son encre sur le parquet, et alla se réfugier sous son épaisse couette, à l'abri des monstres qui tiraillaient sa poitrine.

Honte, culpabilité, amertume, et le pire de tous, le plus grand, le plus cruel ; Douleur.

* * *

_4 mars 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, Drago Malefoy fixait son fils en silence depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais Scorpius refusait de céder le premier. Immobile, il faisait face à son père, sans ciller, et gardait résolument le silence en pinçant des lèvres.

Jamais Drago n'avait vu son fils aussi déterminé, si bien que, malgré la colère qui l'habitait, une part de lui était fière du jeune homme qui l'affrontait du regard. Il était fier de l'homme qu'était devenu le petit garçon au visage d'ange mais aux traits déjà aussi soucieux que ceux des adultes.

Alors lentement, Drago décroisa ses longs doigts osseux et poussa un soupir, non sans conserver une expression implacable.

- Alors c'était vrai ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Tout ce temps, tu m'as délibérément menti ? Et lorsque je t'ai posé la question le mois dernier, tu n'as pas hésité à me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux...?

- Non.

- Non, quoi, Scorpius ? Soupira froidement Drago, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme malgré l'irritation qui le gagnait peu à peu.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas menti, continua Scorpius d'une voix tout aussi glaciale. Tu m'as demandé si je couchais avec Rose, or ce n'est pas le cas. Pas plus que ça ne l'était lorsque tu m'as posé la question il y a un mois.

Drago observa silencieusement son fils pendant plusieurs secondes, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Oui, il était fier du jeune homme en face de lui, mais ce jeune homme n'était pas le Scorpius qu'il croyait connaître. Ce Scorpius-là était plus renfermé. Plus triste. Il était amer et bouillait d'une colère silencieuse.

S'il était toujours son portrait craché, il n'en restait pas moins que Scorpius avait grandi sous ses yeux, et il n'avait rien vu. Il était loin d'être la copie-conforme qu'on avait cherché à créer. Il n'avait rien du Malefoy qu'il était censé devenir, et la petite Rose Weasley en était la preuve.

- Mais il y a bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Drago, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer ce qu'il peinait à admettre. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour cette fille ? Grimaça-t-il, le dédain dégoulinant de sa voix froide et arrogante.

Scorpius éclata d'un rire sans joie et secoua la tête avec écœurement.

- Parce que coucher avec elle, tant que ce n'est pas sérieux et que son nom n'est pas associé au mien, passe encore, mais avoir des sentiments pour elle, là... c'est carrément obscène, non ? Un Malefoy qui s'associe avec une Weasley, c'est la pire des humiliations, c'est ça ?

Le sourire qui s'empara de ses lèvres à ce moment-là était sec, désabusé, dégoûté.

- Scorpius, tonna Drago d'une voix plus sèche et plus froide encore, qui ne laissait aucune place à la plaisanterie.

Scorpius planta ses yeux métalliques dans ceux identiques de son père. La seule différence, c'est qu'une inhabituelle lueur de défi faisait briller les siens, alors que seule la colère animait celui de Drago.

A quoi bon mentir ? Toutes ces années, il avait prétendu que rien ne s'était passé parce qu'il était terrifié par ce que son père – ou pire encore, son grand-père – pourrait faire, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien à perdre. Pas même Rose, qui avait été on ne peut plus claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin. J'ai des sentiments pour Rose, comme vous le formulez si bien. J'aime, Rose, articula-t-il lentement en fermant les yeux un bref instant. Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...

Il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières et laissa échapper un rire sarcastique en voyant que son père s'était figé dans son fauteuil et avait brusquement pâli.

- Mais rassurez-vous, père, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors aucun risque pour que notre réputation soit ruinée.

Scorpius vit son père déglutir et se composer un masque impeccable.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que vous vous êtes assuré de m'élever comme un bon petit Malefoy et que je suis apparemment trop lâche pour pour faire mes propres choix.

- Scorpius, commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Lucius, qui entra en ouvrant violemment la porte du bureau.

Scorpius ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers son grand-père, mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer le regard noir qu'il posait sur lui.

- Une Weasley ? Gronda-t-il de sa voix toujours si silencieuse.

Le plus jeune des Malefoy resta impassible, mais Drago quitta son fauteuil et leva une main comme pour apaiser son père.

- Père, laissez-moi gérer ça...

- Gérer ça ? Fit Lucius en s'avançant plus encore dans la pièce. Comme tu as géré son éducation ?

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et tourna sa tête vers son petit-fils avec une moue condescendante.

- Pas étonnant qu'il fricote avec de la vermine, cracha-t-il d'une voix basse et dédaigneuse.

Calmement, Scorpius se leva et fit face aux deux hommes en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Si c'est tout, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser. J'ai des Loups-Garous à traquer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire si peu sincère que Drago frémit.

Le terme employé ne lui échappa pas le moins du monde, pas plus que sa signification.

- Scorpius...

Mais le jeune homme ignora son père et quitta la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot.

* * *

_6 Mars 2025_ – Baguette de Sureau, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Lorsque Rose entra dans le petit bistro, son regard se porta aussitôt vers l'une des tables rondes sur la petite estrade au fond de la pièce, celle qui faisait l'angle et qu'elle et ses amis occupaient chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Albus et Fred avaient même gravé leur nom dans le bois, un jour, alors qu'ils avaient bu une chope de trop. Ou deux.

Sans surprise, elle vit que son amie Charlotte, et ses cousins Albus, Fred, et Roxanne étaient déjà installés et avaient commandé des Bières au Beurre.

Elle inspira profondément, et dégrafa les premiers boutons de sa cape pour la retirer en s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers la tablée. Fred releva la tête alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux et fut donc le premier à la voir arriver. Il lui adressa un sourire confus, mais c'est tout ce qui suffit à Rose pour laisser s'envoler le plomb qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis qu'Albus lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se retrouver ce soir à la Baguette de Sureau pour un conciliabule. De toute évidence, il n'était pas furieux, et franchement, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Hé, les salua-t-elle d'une petite voix en tirant la chaise vide qui était la sienne.

Elle vit Albus lui adresser un sourire encourageant et rencontra le regard de Charlotte, qui souriait tout aussi calmement. Seule Roxanne avait une expression soucieuse, mais Rose fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère non plus.

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui demander tout de suite si elle se tape Malefoy ou bien on la laisse commander une Bière au Beurre d'abord quand même ?

- Fred ! Le rabroua Roxanne en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules et lancer un clin d'œil à Rose, qui éclata de rire.

- On avait dit que ça ne devait pas ressembler à un interrogatoire, grommela Charlotte en lançant un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie.

- Ça ne fait rien, fit Rose en souriant. Honnêtement, je préfère ça.

- Donc plus tard, la Bière au Beurre ?

- La ferme, Fred.

Rose se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, et un léger fard couvrit les tâches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur son nez et ses joues.

- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant la main encourageante d'Albus posée sur son épaule.

Roxanne soupira mais secoua la tête.

- Pas vraiment.

- Ça a été un choc, avoua Charlotte, mais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, alors non, on ne t'en veut pas.

Rose leur adressa un sourire et posa ses mains nouées sur la table.

- Je vais te chercher une Bière au Beurre, je reviens, fit Albus en se levant.

Rose le suivit du regard jusqu'au bar, avant de reporter son intérêt sur ses amis, qui la fixaient tous les trois avec attention.

Ils avaient tous les trois le même regard un peu perdu. Ils fixaient Rose comme s'ils la découvraient, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle devienne une autre personne sous leurs yeux ou qu'elle bondisse sur ses pieds en s'exclamant « Poisson d'avril ! ». Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Les rires, les histoires, les retenues parfois, les coups de blues et les coups de cœur, les cours d'histoire de la Magie, et sept longues années à Poudlard qui avaient fait d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et puis du jour au lendemain, ils apprenaient que, peut-être, Rose n'avait pas tout partagé avec eux, ne leur avait pas tout dit.

- Au début, fit soudain Charlotte d'une petite voix, je n'y ai pas cru. Je veux dire... je me suis dit que c'était encore une de ces histoires montées de toutes pièces dont Sorcière Hebdo raffole. Ça m'a même fait rire, avoua-t-elle en lançant un regard désolé à son amie. Et puis j'ai vu la photo...

- Elle aurait pu être truquée, intervint Fred en secouant la tête. Au début, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'elle était truquée...

- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas truquer un regard comme celui que Scorpius pose sur toi sur cette photo, poursuivit Roxanne. Pas même avec la magie...

Rose ne répondit rien pendant un moment, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur ses mains nouées avec anxiété.

Albus choisit ce moment-là pour revenir avec sa chope, et la pausa devant elle.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de celle-ci.

Roxanne lança un regard vers Albus, puis reporta son attention vers sa cousine en soupirant.

- Albus le sait depuis longtemps ?

- Non, répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête. Et je ne l'ai appris que par hasard.

- Écoutez, fit Rose en relevant les yeux vers ses amis, je sais que... que c'est difficile à admettre, mais je vous jure que j'ai jamais voulu vous mentir, c'est seulement que... à l'époque, c'était plus facile. C'était compliqué...

- A l'époque ? Fit Roxanne en arquant un sourcil. Alors c'est terminé ?

Rose hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa Bière au Beurre.

- Oui.

- Donc finalement, cette histoire est vraiment montée de toutes pièces, non ? Fit Fred en adoptant un ton qui se voulait léger.

- J'imagine, fit Rose en haussant les épaules. Mais en vérité, je ne sais plus très bien...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Charlotte en se penchant vers son amie avec douceur.

Rose releva les yeux en esquissant un sourire fragile et porta sa chope à ses lèvres avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de Bière au Beurre et de la reposer sur la table en soupirant.

- Il y a quelques mois, je pensais avoir définitivement tourné la page, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec une petite moue mélancolique. Je pensais que la personne dont j'étais tombée amoureuse n'existait plus – ou n'existerait jamais vraiment, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire –, alors c'était facile de croire que j'étais passée à autre chose...

- Mais ? Proposa Roxanne en fixant sa cousine avec intensité.

Rose tourna son regard vers Albus. Il y a peu, elle lui assurait qu'elle n'était plus du tout amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

- Mais je crois que je me suis trompée, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix qui craqua sur la dernière syllabe. Je crois... je crois que le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse est toujours là, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment se montrer, et j'ai peur... j'ai peur que si je lui tourne le dos, il ne disparaisse complètement.

- Rose, souffla Albus en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle tourna un regard humide vers son cousin et ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle essaya de sourire.

- Si tu l'avais vu, Al... il était complètement... je croyais qu'il était seulement furieux parce que je refusais de lui dire ce que je savais, mais non, il était complètement brisé. Et Scorpius n'est jamais brisé. Il est toujours... il est toujours sûr de lui... Il ne laisse jamais personne voir ses faiblesses, jamais. Mais là, il me les a balancées en pleine figure sans crier garde et je crois que même lui ne s'y attendait pas...

Rose laissa échapper un bref sanglot avant de renifler discrètement et d'essuyer une petite larme avortée du dos de la main.

Personne ne pipa mot. Tous regardaient dans des directions opposées, incertains sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou penser. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Rose dans cet état. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur petite Rose ait pu faire tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme Scorpius. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était aussi souriante qu'il était inexpressif, aussi extravertie qu'il était introverti, aussi chaleureuse qu'il était distant, aussi passionnée qu'il était froid... Et plus improbable encore, elle était aussi Weasley qu'il était Malefoy.

Comment ces deux âmes éloignées par des années lumières avaient pu un jour s'accrocher ensemble ? Comment Rose avait-elle pu faire fondre une des nombreuses couches de glace qui semblaient envelopper le cœur du jeune homme tout entier ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Une relation entre deux personnes aussi différentes, aussi radicalement opposées n'avait absolument aucun sens...

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, souffla finalement Roxanne en fronçant les sourcils après un long moment de silence, c'est comment est-ce que ça s'est passé. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Malefoy et toi... vous êtes si différents... Et je ne me rappelle pas, pas une fois, vous avoir vus ne serait-ce qu'échanger un regard ou je ne sais quoi. Vous apparteniez à deux mondes tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre...

Rose baissa les yeux sur ses mains enroulées autour de sa chope de Bière au Beurre, et poussa un long soupir...

* * *

_5 novembre 2022_ – Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

Rose avait le nez enfoui dans un épais grimoire poussiéreux qui en aurait rebuté plus d'un, mais semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle y lisait. Sa plume d'oie abandonnée près d'un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à peine commencé, elle avait enfilé ses lunettes pour lire confortablement et s'était sûrement laissée distraire par une anecdote sur les gobelins ou les centaures.

Plus amusé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, Scorpius fixa la jeune fille de derrière une étagère, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, un sourire tranquille dont il n'avait pas conscience chatouillant ses lèvres fines et que trop rarement étirées vers le haut.

Une fois de plus, elle portait l'épais pull en laine bleue tricoté à la main qu'elle semblait affectionner tout particulièrement, et avait organisé ses cheveux dans une tresse ébouriffée qui tombait sur son épaule gauche. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger silencieusement, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle lisait dans sa tête – il avait remarqué cette manie presque deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient été forcés de travailler ensemble pour un devoir de Métamorphose que leur avait donné leur professeur, Marvin Marvelous, au début du mois de septembre. Un devoir qu'ils avaient rendu deux semaines en avance et pour lequel ils avaient obtenu un Optimal.

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas vraiment.

Mais ils étaient « quelque chose ». Quelque chose de spécial, même, parce que, qu'il soit prêt à le reconnaître ou non, Scorpius passait encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'auparavant, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nouvelle bibliothécaire super canon devant laquelle tous les mâles de l'école bavaient lamentablement, mais tout à voir avec la petite rouquine aux tâches de rousseur et aux grands yeux bleus rieurs qui y passait ses jours, et parfois même ses nuits.

Arraché à son observation, Scorpius la vit sursauter lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit – sûrement un élève de première année qui avait fait tomber un livre plus gros que lui – et retint un rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher ces derniers temps. De sourire bêtement. Ou de rire lorsqu'elle riait.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr, parce que Rose, aussi gentille et intelligente – et même jolie, en quelque sorte... à sa manière, vous voyez ? – qu'elle soit, n'était pas du tout son genre. Non pas qu'il eût un « genre » particulier, loin de là. Seulement, s'il en avait un, ce n'était pas les rouquines aux tâches de rousseur et aux grands yeux bleus rieurs. Et certainement pas si leur nom de famille était Weasley. C'était dangereux. Et stupide. Vraiment, vraiment stupide...

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il trouvait sans arrêt un prétexte pour lui parler ou pour la trouver dans le château à un moment où il savait qu'elle serait seule. Parfois, juste l'observer de loin suffisait à le faire sourire. Comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Malefoy ?

Une nouvelle fois arraché à ses pensées, le jeune homme se figea en reconnaissant la voix douce et basse de Rose Weasley, qui tenait serré contre sa poitrine le livre qu'il l'avait surprise en train de lire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et se redressa instinctivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire visiblement amusé.

Faisant de son mieux pour apparaître nonchalant, Scorpius haussa les épaules et passa une main dans sa nuque en détournant les yeux.

- Je cherchais un livre pour le cours du professeur Binns. Je voulais compléter un peu le cours sur Gonk III le Puant et Barem Casserole pour ma culture personnelle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est un sujet qui... c'est un sujet qui me passionne.

- Ah.

- Voilà.

Immobile, Scorpius ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il se sentait idiot. Or jamais il ne se sentait idiot. Et encore moins désemparé, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

- Alors tu n'étais pas du tout en train de m'épier de derrière cette étagère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente en désignant l'étagère en question, un sourire espiègle se glissant sur ses lèvres moqueuses.

Un fard écarlate recouvra aussitôt les joues du jeune homme habituellement si inexpressif, et Rose éclata de rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Interdit, Scorpius planta son regard dans le sien. Son expression était mal assurée, presque hésitante.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

Personne ne se moquait jamais de lui. Personne n'osait.

Mais pour être honnête, si Rose Weasley voulait se moquer de lui, il était prêt à la laisser faire. Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle à cela.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ou peut-être un petit peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais seulement parce que...

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et cette fois, c'est elle qui rougit comme un petit coquelicot, perdant aussitôt de l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Parce que quoi ? Demanda Scorpius, persuadé que son cœur venait de s'être arrêté brutalement après avoir piqué un sprint sans échauffement.

Rose haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Et, sans très bien savoir pourquoi, Scorpius leva une main qu'il posa délicatement sur sa joue pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

- Parce que quoi, Rose ? Réitéra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Je pense que si...

Rose soupira et secoua la tête, mais Scorpius ne retira pas sa main. Une main étrangement chaude, qui brûlait agréablement sa peau, là où elle était posée.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait... inapproprié si je t'embrassais maintenant ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix chevrotante, sans la presser davantage à répondre.

Rose déglutit difficilement, avant de secouer la tête.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait inapproprié, répondit Rose d'une voix tout aussi tremblante.

- Bien.

- Okay.

Lentement, Rose vit Scorpius esquisser un sourire tranquille, bien plus calme qu'il ne semblait l'être quelques minutes plus tôt, et se pencher vers elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il sentit Rose se presser davantage contre lui, son livre toujours serré contre la poitrine, sa seconde main vint encadrer le visage de la jeune fille et il soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il était foutu.

* * *

**N/A** : Ahoy Moussaillons :D Je sais, toujours pas d'interactions entre Scorpius et Rose dans ce chapitre, à l'exception du Flash-Back. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, rassurez-vous, on verra quand même encore des extraits pour comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là, hein. Cela dit, je pensais que je n'aimerais pas ce chapitre quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et finalement, même s'il est un petit peu trop riche en pathos, je l'aime bien. Scorpius sort lentement de sa petite coquille, et Rose... Rose, on verra bien où tout ça la mène... Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire, vous la faite vivre, et ça, c'est extraordinaires. Vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir, mais ça vous, vous en doutez, je vous le dis assez souvent ^^

Sur ce, Bon Week-end à tous,

_LittlePlume_

**RàR** : _à Emma ;_ Bonjour ! Certes, Rose était peu présente dans le chapitre précédent, mais il était important de faire un point sur la situation du côté de Scorpius, qui perd un peu les pédales... ^^' C'est vrai qu'il a du mal à trouver sa place, et du coup, on peut se demander s'il a une personnalité, un caractère propre. mais c'est tout le but de ce personnage dans cette histoire, qui cherche à trouver sa place et à savoir qui il est vraiment :) En tout cas, merci pour cette belle review qui m'a donné sujet à réflexion ^^

_à Laurène (Guest)_ ; Ahhhh. Serait-une bague dans la boite ? Je dois dire que je m'attendais beaucoup à cette hypothèse, et elle est très intéressantes pour plusieurs raisons que je ne dévoilerai pas avant un bout de temps ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, en tout cas, je suis super heureuse que cette histoire te plaise suffisamment pour venir la lire chaque semaine :)

_à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Tant mieux si le précédent FlashBack t'a plu ! j'espère que celui là t'a tout autant plu ^^ Oh oui, la collaboration Aurors/Unité ne va pas être de tout repos. Mais j'espère qu'elle aura ses bons côtés ;) Et oui, je dois dire que moi aussi j'étais fière de Scorpius quand il a tenu tête à son Grand Père, ha ha... Et il a pas finit sa petite crise de rebellions, comme tu peux le constater aujourd'hui... ;)


	10. 9 Of Researches and Encounters

.

Chapitre IX

« **Of Researches and Encounters** »

.

_11 mars 2025_ – Bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Rose sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Melody Baroc, la nouvelle réceptionniste, les bras chargés d'enveloppes de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Celles qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas pu entasser dans ses bras virevoltaient autour d'elle en battant de leurs petites ailes en papier.

- Encore ? Soupira Rose, tandis que Melody agitait sa baguette pour que toutes les lettres s'empilent à côté des autres, entassées dans un coin du bureau.

- Ça n'arrête pas d'arriver, confirma la jeune sorcière en hochant la tête, ses longues mèches blondes soigneusement rassemblées sur le sommet de son crâne.

Rose tendit machinalement la main pour attraper une enveloppe sur la haut de la petite pile qu'elle avait construite sur son bureau, et lança un regard désespéré à toutes celles qui l'attendaient encore, sagement entassées devant la fenêtre qui faisait face à son bureau.

- Moi qui voulais faire réagir les gens, soupira Rose.

- On peut dire que c'est réussi, acquiesça Melody en riant avec douceur.

La jeune femme regarda Rose, avant de lancer un regard autour de la pièce.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir lire tout ça ?

- Il le faut.

- Mais il y en a des milliers ! Sans compter celles que tu as déjà lues, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une pile de lettres ouvertes.

- Je sais, grimaça Rose. Mais Quill a accepté de me laisser une semaine pour les lire et y répondre.

- Tu vas y répondre ? S'étonna la jeune femme en écarquillant ses grands yeux avec admiration.

- Autant que je pourrai, dit Rose en haussant les épaules avec un sourire tranquille. Si personne ne répond à ces lettres, comment leurs auteurs peuvent-ils savoir qu'on les écoute ? De la même manière qu'on a laissé les politiciens s'exprimer ou essayer de donner la possibilité aux Loups-Garous d'être entendus, le reste de la population a le droit de donner son avis. Ils font partie de notre société au même titre que ceux qui en sont les principaux acteurs en ce moment. L'article sur les Loups-Garous à l'honneur n'avait pas seulement pour but de peindre un portrait sympathique des Lycanthropes, mais aussi de faire réagir la population. C'est essentiel qu'ils donnent leur avis et participent au débat.

- En quoi ? Demanda Melody, sincèrement curieuse.

Rose fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts et son regard se perdit dans le ciel nuageux qui se dessinait à travers sa fenêtre.

- C'est important que les gens ne soient pas indifférents. Qu'ils soient pour ou contre la loi Fawley, l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils se fassent entendre.

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que depuis des semaines, tu cherches à les convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux, de réaliser que la loi Fawley est une erreur ? Demanda la jeune sorcière sans comprendre.

Rose reporta son attention sur elle, et esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dédain dans la voix de la jeune femme, aucun jugement dans son regard, seulement de la curiosité et un intérêt honnête.

- Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de les convaincre, tenta d'expliquer Rose. Ce que je voudrais, c'est seulement leur donner toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin pour se faire un avis, pour prendre position sans être influencés par des accidents tragiques, le message des politiciens, ou les menaces d'un groupe de Loups-Garous isolés.

Melody hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre, et adressa un sourire franc à Rose, qui s'était mis à mâchouiller sa plume, songeuse.

- Je comprends, fit-elle. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, tu risques d'être là-dedans pour un bout de temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte et de s'en aller.

Rose attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle pour reporter son attention sur la lettre qu'elle avait ouverte un peu plus tôt.

« _Chère Mademoiselle Weasley,_

_ Comme beaucoup, j'ai lu tous vos articles concernant la loi « Edward Fawley » et je suis de très près le débat politique auquel vous avez pris part concernant le sort des Loups-Garous, sans jamais revenir sur l'idée que je m'en étais faite. Vous savez, je suis bien plus vieille que vous et j'ai grandi en pensant que les Loups-Garous étaient les monstres dont on parlait dans les contes de Beedle. En fait, d'une certaine manière, c'est toujours le cas. Les Loups-Garous sont des monstres, et je crains qu'aucun article ne me fasse jamais changer d'avis._

_ Cela dit, s'il y a une chose que votre dernier article m'a fait réaliser, c'est que si les Loups-Garous sont des monstres, les hommes sous la fourrure n'en sont pas. Je me souviens de cet homme dont vous avez parlé. Remus Lupin. Il était préfet à Poudlard lorsque j'y étais, mais je n'ai appris que des années plus tard qu'il était Loup-Garou. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Comment ce garçon, aussi timide, brillant, et soucieux des autres pouvait-il être un monstre ? _

_ Et bien, il ne l'était pas, tout simplement. _

_ La manière dont vous nous avez raconté son histoire m'a bouleversée. Je me suis rappelée cet homme, et j'ai réalisé que, peut-être, vous aviez raison. Peut-être qu'on ne se bat pas contre les vrais monstres. Peut-être qu'on se bat contre des victimes, des innocents…_

_ Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser à vrai dire. Je ne sais plus qui a raison. Tout le monde peut-être. Ou personne. Peut-être que la vérité est entre les deux. _

_ Mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle je suis désormais d'accord avec vous, c'est que les Loups-Garous, ou plutôt, les lycanthropes, ne devraient être jugés qu'au cas par cas. Je crois que vous avez raison quand vous dites que ce sont les hommes, pas les Loups-Garous, qui sont responsables du massacre de la dernière pleine lune. _

_C'est Redfur qui hante mes nuits depuis ce tragique événement. C'est l'homme. Pas le Loup-Garou._

_Gwendolyn Tarquett »_

Rose reposa la lettre et la lissa du mieux qu'elle le put avant de la mettre sur le côté, à porter des yeux. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et sortit une nouvelle lettre parchemine en souriant, le cœur lourd du bonheur qui l'écrasait.

Jusqu'ici, cette lettre était sa favorite. Honnête et confuse, son auteur n'avait pas hésité à lui confier ses doutes, sans chercher à dresser son éloge ou au contraire, l'incendier pour sa naïveté.

* * *

_11 Mars 2025_ – Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Rose rentra tard ce soir-là, après avoir lu plus d'une centaine de lettres et répondu à la moitié d'entre elles. Sur la table de la cuisine, une assiette de petits sandwichs au bacon grillé l'attendait. Elle sourit en sachant pertinemment que son père avait dû les préparer spécialement pour elle en se doutant qu'elle rentrerait bien après qu'il ne soit couché.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans la bibliothèque. Certes, son père devait déjà dormir à poings fermés, mais sa mère devait être debout, le nez plongé dans de vieux bouquins juridiques ou philosophiques.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit Hermione assise dans un fauteuil, un ouvrage sur les genoux, une plume dans la main. Elle ne cessait d'annoter sa lecture, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait des recherches.

- Toujours rien de concret ? Demanda Rose en faisant sursauter sa mère.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit tristement à sa fille en secouant négativement la tête.

- Tu viens seulement de rentrer ? Souffla-t-elle en posant sa plume et en se frottant les yeux.

Rose hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de sa mère en bâillant.

- Et toi ?

- Non, j'ai dîné avec ton père et il m'a même aidé un peu, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres en désignant les livres éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle, mais il a une réunion tôt demain matin avec les Aurors et l'Unité Spéciale, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher…

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas fallu lui dire deux fois, se moqua Rose en attrapant un des livres.

- Non, effectivement, avoua Hermione en riant légèrement. Toi aussi tu devrais aller te coucher, Rose…

- Non, ça va, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, sans relever les yeux du livre posé sur ses genoux.

Hermione esquissa un mince sourire et secoua la tête en regardant sa fille. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était le portrait craché de son père, mais avait emprunté son caractère à sa mère.

Ces gens avaient tort. Si Rose ressemblait effectivement beaucoup à son père, de ses grands yeux bleus à ses longues jambes maigrichonnes, elle avait toujours été un être humain à part entière. Jamais une copie conforme, jamais un calque. Certes, elle était brillante et studieuse, mais ses aspirations et ses rêves avaient toujours étaient différents. Elle n'était pas aussi obstinée que sa mère, ni aussi flegmatique que son père, mais elle était tout aussi acharnée qu'eux et renonçait rarement à accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait commencé à se battre.

- Tu sais, fit-elle soudain en relevant la tête, rencontrant ainsi le regard que sa mère posait sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes, je ne sais pas si on trouvera quoi que ce soit ici… Franchement, tu connais chacun de ces livres par cœur, maman. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de vraiment utile dedans, tu le saurais.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et referma son livre.

- Je sais, admit-elle en grimaçant. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai… j'essaye de mettre la main sur de vieux ouvrages que je n'aurais pas encore lus, mais même dans les archives du Ministère, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver ne remonte pas avant la fin du neuvième siècle.

Rose hocha lentement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Et Poudlard ?

- Poudlard ?

- C'est une des plus grandes bibliothèques d'Angleterre, ça vaut le coup de jeter un coup d'œil, non ?

Hermione laissa brutalement retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil en étouffant un petit grognement.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-elle.

- On pourrait envoyer une lettre au professeur McGonagall en lui expliquant la situation, je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait qu'on emprunte quelques livres… Je pourrais y aller dans la semaine, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Hermione en hochant lentement la tête. Cela dit, je commence à douter qu'on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile dans la jurisprudence du Magenmagot, ajouta-elle en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de tout reprendre depuis le début…

Rose leva les yeux vers sa mère avec tristesse et secoua la tête.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Hermione grimaça avec anticipation, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces.

- Non, quoi ?

- Notre plus gros problème pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la loi en soi, c'est Redfur.

- Comment ça ?

Rose noua ses mains et une moue tordit les traits de son visage, signe qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière de mettre des mots sur la réflexion qui bourgeonnait dans sa tête.

- Depuis le début, vous avez rédigé vos lois de votre côté, derrière les portes du Magenmagot. C'est pas une critique, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant sa mère ouvrir la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, je sais bien que c'est comme ça que le Ministère a toujours fonctionné… Le problème c'est que vous avez tenu le reste de la société à l'écart. Aussi bien Malefoy et son équipe, que toi et la tienne. Les gens veulent donner leur avis. Ils veulent pouvoir participer au débat… J'ai passé la journée à lire les lettres de lecteurs, maman… Les gens ont peur. Ils ont peur de Redfur, ils ont peur que ce qui est arrivé à Edward Fawley arrive à nouveau. Et franchement, est-ce qu'on peut les blâmer de tenir les Loups-Garous responsables après la dernière pleine lune alors qu'on ne leur donne pas toutes les informations ?

- J'imagine que non, soupira Hermione.

- Je crois que tu ne pourras pas faire abolir la loi tant que les gens ne seront pas prêts. Et ils ne seront pas prêts tant que Redfur ne sera pas arrêté, tant qu'on ne leur aura pas prouvé que la plupart des lycanthropes sont des gens comme eux et nous. Ils ne seront pas prêts tant qu'ils ne se sentiront pas en sécurité. Mais c'est à nous, à vous, de leur montrer qu'il y a d'autres alternatives à la loi « Edward Fawley ».

Hermione fixa sa fille sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de lui sourire et de quitter son fauteuil.

- Tu sais… si tu n'étais pas une aussi bonne journaliste, je te recruterais dans mon équipe au Magenmagot, plaisanta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette magique pour que tous les livres retrouvent leur place sur les étagères.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me plairait, fit Rose en grimaçant. Trop de contraintes.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu aimes pouvoir dire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, se moqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Sans ta plume, tu perds ta voix.

Rose éclata de rire et se leva à son tour, suivant sa mère hors de la bibliothèque.

- C'est un peu ça, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je vais quand même écrire une lettre au professeur McGonagall, ajouta-t-elle après plusieurs secondes, en refermant la porte derrière elle. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose d'utile…

Hermione hocha la tête, avant de se pencher vers sa fille pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit, maman, répondit tout simplement Rose, avant de regagner sa chambre.

Elle avait rapporté une tonne de lettres du bureau et espérait pouvoir répondre à plusieurs d'entre elles avant que le sommeil ne l'assomme complètement. Certes, la nuit serait longue, mais ces derniers mois, elle s'était habituée au rythme que son travail lui imposait. Ou plutôt, au rythme qu'elle s'imposait par amour pour son travail.

* * *

_13 Mars 2025_ – Premier Étage, Présidence, Ministère de la Magie

* * *

Rose quitta le bureau d'Edgar Corn, l'attaché de presse du Ministère, après une longue entrevue qui lui avait donné des maux de crâne, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, où elle comptait utiliser une cheminée afin de se rendre directement à Pré-au-Lard et pour ensuite regagner Poudlard et consulter la bibliothèque de l'école. Il était à peine dix heures, et elle avait la journée devant elle.

Elle attendit patiemment devant les portes de l'ascenseur, et lorsque la clochette signalant son arrivée retentit, elle s'engouffra dans la cage en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son calepin. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne vit pas immédiatement qui occupait déjà la petite cage magique. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête et que son regard se planta dans les yeux gris de Scorpius, son corps tout entier se figea comme une sculpture de glace.

- Malefoy ? S'étonna-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Rose, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de détourner le regard.

La jeune fille inspira et se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, le cœur lourd.

Rien au monde n'était plus douloureux que l'indifférence courtoise avec laquelle la traitait Scorpius en cet instant. Elle haïssait la distance polie qu'il mettait entre eux. Elle haïssait son regard inexpressif, sa posture rigide. Et plus que tout, elle haïssait qu'il refuse de reconnaître la tension qui les enveloppait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les portes choisirent ce moment-là pour s'ouvrir sur le rez-de-chaussée, et Scorpius ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'extirper de l'ascenseur sans se retourner.

- Attends ! S'écria-t-elle malgré elle en s'élançant derrière lui et en attrapant la manche de sa robe.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, et Rose le vit fermer les yeux en déglutissant difficilement avant de se retourner, une expression soudain impassible peinte sur le visage.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton aussi détaché que possible.

Rose lâcha lentement sa manche et inspira profondément, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle s'en voulait pour toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait balancées à la figure ces derniers mois, aveuglée par la tristesse, la déception, ou la colère. Et surtout, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle non plus – malgré ce qu'elle avait pu affirmer – n'avait pas renoncé. Jamais complètement.

Comment l'aurait-elle pu, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné une chance de lui dire au revoir ? De faire le deuil de la relation qu'ils avaient partagée et qu'elle avait chérie aussi longtemps qu'elle avait durée ? D'enterrer les souvenirs qui la rattachaient inlassablement à lui ?

Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire tout ça, après tout ce temps.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et refoula bravement les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues tachetées.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle brutalement.

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur elle et ses poumons se crispèrent douloureusement, retenant l'air prisonnier dans sa poitrine.

- Pardon ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

Rose releva difficilement les yeux vers lui, laissant un sourire fragile se dessiner sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte – mais à peine –, en inspirant profondément et en fermant les yeux, tout juste une fraction de seconde, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, ou plutôt, rectifia-t-elle en grimaçant, pour ce que je ne t'ai pas dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Scorpius la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- Peu importe, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire étranglé et en secouant la tête. Je voulais juste… Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolée.

Scorpius laissa ses paupières se refermer lourdement sur ses yeux, le cœur lourd comme une enclume et relâcha péniblement l'air séquestré dans ses poumons.

- Rose, souffla-t-il difficilement. Tu ne devrais pas… tu rends les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Je sais, admit-elle en croisant son regard à nouveau. Je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête, silencieux et il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne sembla esquisser un pas pour s'éloigner. Ils semblaient enfermés dans une bulle, au beau milieu du hall surpeuplé du Ministère de la Magie, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Mais lorsque Rose le vit plonger nerveusement sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon, elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu… tu l'as toujours ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, ses souvenirs se bousculant soudain aux portes de sa mémoire.

La mâchoire de Scorpius se crispa et il sortit précipitamment sa main de sa poche, mais refusa de répondre.

Rose amorça un pas en clignant des yeux et tendit une main tremblante vers la poche du jeune homme, qui fit immédiatement un pas en arrière.

Tendu à l'extrême, Scorpius fixait Rose de son regard métallique voilé par la panique et la confusion.

- C'est la montre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as gardée ? Même après tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, un sourire tordu accroché aux lèvres.

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Il savait que mentir était inutile et, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière un des masques qu'il s'efforçait de porter en permanence. Et puis à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Même s'il était furieux contre Rose, il refusait de la faire souffrir en prétendant qu'il avait jeté la montre. Que le souvenir qu'il y rattachait n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu l'as gardée ?

Scorpius laissa échapper un bref rire désabusé et détourna les yeux.

- Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, c'est pas juste, souffla Rose. C'est toi qui as rompu avec moi…

- Je sais.

- C'est toi qui es parti. C'est toi qui n'es jamais revenu…

- Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Rose chercha à agripper le regard du jeune homme, mais il refusait obstinément de tourner la tête vers elle. S'il pouvait il ferait un pas en avant et emprisonnerait Rose dans ses bras, si fort qu'il lui couperait probablement le souffle. Si fort qu'elle serait incapable de s'échapper. Et ils resteraient là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête et que le monde oublie leur existence.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Rose, déglutit-il.

- Non, fit cette dernière en secouant la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Je sais que la montre est dans ta poche, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais tu vas revenir. Tu vas finir par te réveiller et en avoir assez de vivre comme tu le fais.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Et quand ce sera le cas, je te jure que je serai là, Scorpius…

- Qu-quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il, le cœur balbutiant.

Mais Rose secoua la tête, sans se départir de son faible sourire et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna lentement les talons et une fois de plus, il la regarda lui échapper, impuissant.

* * *

_13 Mars 2025_ – Poudlard, Écosse

* * *

- Hugo ! S'écria Rose avec un grand sourire, en apercevant son petit frère dans la marée d'élèves.

Celui-ci se retourna en entendant son nom, et lentement son expression de surprise se mua en une expression similaire à celle de sa sœur. Il dit quelque chose au garçon qui était avec lui et qui hocha la tête avec un sourire, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre Rose en se frayant aisément un passage dans la foule. Il enveloppa Rose dans une étreinte de papa ours dès qu'elle fut à portée de bras et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle émit un grognement exagérément plaintif.

Il finit par la relâcher, ses grands yeux bleus dansant sous les mèches cuivrées qui barraient son regard.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de grandir ? Marmonna Rose avec un sourire en coin. Tu as encore pris cinq centimètres depuis Noël.

- Au moins, fit Hugo en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Ils se sont finalement rendus compte que tu n'avais pas pu obtenir autant d'ASPIC sans tricher et ils veulent que tu les repasses toutes une par une, avoue ?

- Tu es presque aussi drôle que papa, fit Rose en secouant la tête. Non, reprit-elle sans se défausser de son sourire, j'avais des recherches à faire alors j'ai demandé à McGonagall l'autorisation de camper quelques heures dans la bibliothèque…

Cette fois, Hugo laissa échapper un rire franc.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça te manquait, non ? Passer tes nuits entourée de bouquins moisis et poussiéreux ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et frappa gentiment son frère dans l'épaule.

- C'est pour maman, expliqua-t-elle. On cherche depuis des semaines dans la jurisprudence du Magenmagot quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, à vrai dire, mais on ne trouve rien. Alors on s'est dit qu'on aurait peut-être plus de succès ici…

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en désignant les rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Rose secoua la tête, une grimace se dessinant sur ses traits.

- Pas grand chose, avoua-t-elle. J'ai bien trouvé quelques trucs, mais rien de très utile, je pense.

Avec ses cheveux en pétard, sa cravate dénouée, et ses manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, il était difficile de prendre Hugo au sérieux, et pourtant, ses traits venaient de perdre toute leur insouciance. Son expression était grave et lorsqu'il plongea une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, Rose sut, pour l'avoir vu faire pendant des années, qu'il était en train de réfléchir.

- Tu penses à quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… en fait, l'autre jour, je faisais des recherches pour le cours de Binns, et je suis tombé sur quelque chose de… enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est intéressant, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider maman. Ou peut-être pas. Disons que ça pourrait être une idée, mais ce serait un peu… radical.

Rose fronça les sourcils et observa son frère avec intérêt.

- Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

- Oui, je pensais rentrer parce que je n'ai rien trouvé, mais j'ai le reste de l'après-midi devant moi.

- Okay, suis-moi, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Rose ne se fit pas prier et s'élança après son frère sans perdre une seconde.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de calquer son pas au sien.

Hugo passa ses deux mains sur le visage avec frustration, comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de mettre des mots sur ses idées, et hocha la tête ;

- Binns parlait de l'impact de la révolution moldue de 1688 en Angleterre sur les émeutes de Gobelins à la fin du XVIIème siècle, commença à expliquer le jeune garçon en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, sans pour autant réduire sa cadence.

Il parlait aussi vite qu'il marchait, et Rose dut redoubler d'efforts pour le suivre.

- Il a aussi parlé de la naissance de constitutions orales un peu partout en Europe à cette époque, précédant un grand mouvement de rédaction des lois fondamentales à l'origine du droit dans chaque pays.

- D'accord, fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'enceinte de la bibliothèque et que Hugo l'entraînait vers les allées consacrées à l'Histoire de la Magie, mais en quoi ça nous concerne nous, sorciers ?

Hugo s'arrêta devant une allée regroupant les mémoires de célèbres sorciers et sorcières des XVII et XVIIIème siècles et attrapa un livre sur une des étagères en hauteur.

- Le voilà, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table la plus proche.

Il s'assit et Rose l'imita, le regardant ouvrir le vieil ouvrage et tourner les pages à toute vitesse.

- Là, dit-il en désignant un passage et en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je suis vraiment tombé dessus par hasard, avoua-t-il. Heureusement que je m'ennuyais, parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lire ce truc jusqu'au bout. Ce type ne fait que raconter sa vie, j'te jure…

- Hugo.

- Oui. Bref, Larry Loquace, dit-il en tapotant la page ouverte. C'était un membre du Magenmagot à la fin du XVIIème siècle. Il faisait partie d'une commission spéciale qui devait rédiger une Constitution sur le modèle des Constitutions moldues.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hugo soupira en secouant la tête avec désarroi.

- Loquace dit que, officiellement, le projet a été abandonné parce qu'une Constitution était jugée peu adaptée à l'organisation magique en Angleterre…

- Mais officieusement…?

- Officieusement, il dit qu'un certain nombre de grandes familles de l'époque refusait de renoncer à leurs privilèges et qu'ils avaient suffisamment de pouvoir et d'influence au sein du Ministère pour faire avorter le projet.

Rose laissa échapper un grognement mauvais.

- Je te parie que je peux citer des noms…

Hugo esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Hugo referma le livre en hochant la tête avec approbation.

- Enfin bon. Ce n'est pas directement lié au problème de maman et à la loi « Edward Fawley », mais ça m'a fait penser à la manière dont la loi sur laquelle elle avait travaillé pendant des années pour les droits des Loups-garous a été écartée sans problème lorsque Malefoy et sa crique ont proposé une nouvelle loi. Une Constitution aurait empêché ça, parce qu'elle est là pour protéger les droits et les libertés fondamentales des individus. Elle est intouchable. Ce qui veut dire que si maman ne peut pas faire abolir la loi « Edward Fawley », il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de la contourner…

Rose observa silencieusement son frère, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- En fait, fit-elle lentement après plusieurs minutes, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire, c'est toi le génie de la famille…

Hugo éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, avant de se redresser et de lancer un clin d'œil moqueur à sa sœur.

- Je l'ai toujours dit.

* * *

_13 Mars 2025_ – Wiltshire, Angleterre, Manoir Malefoy

* * *

Isolé dans la petite bibliothèque de l'aile sud du Manoir, dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge ces derniers jours, Scorpius fuyait la présence de sa famille comme la peste.

S'il ne se montrait plus qu'aux repas, il continuait néanmoins de travailler sous les ordres de son père au sein de l'Unité Spéciale et plus les jours passaient, plus il lui était difficile de prétendre. Et pourtant, il avait prétendu toute sa vie.

Lorsque la porte grinça dans son dos, Scorpius n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Ni son père, ni son grand-père ne se serait donné la peine de le traquer jusqu'ici. Ils auraient envoyé Scar et ordonné sa présence.

Astoria s'approcha sans bruit et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en chêne et velours émeraude en face du sien. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la montre à gousset que triturait nerveusement Scorpius depuis presqu'une heure, et elle fronça les sourcils. Instinctivement, Scorpius referma ses mains dessus et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. La mâchoire crispée, il releva ensuite les yeux vers sa mère mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il n'avait tout simplement rien à lui dire.

Astoria sembla comprendre qu'il ne parlerait pas et poussa un soupir emprunt de lassitude avant de secouer légèrement la tête et d'esquisser un sourire pincé ;

- Un cadeau de Rose Weasley, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant de son menton la poche dans laquelle il avait caché la montre.

- Je ne parlerai pas d'elle avec vous, vous perdez votre temps, répondit-il sèchement.

- Scorpius, soupira à nouveau sa mère, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique avant de rabattre son regard sur sa mère avec antipathie. Cette dernière inspira lentement et reprit la parole

- Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais que tu me parles d'elle. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui fait que cette fille compte tant que ça pour toi…

Son regard métallique se laissa lentement submerger par la glace et Scorpius fixa sa mère avec froideur ;

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en se levant soudainement. Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de vous parler de Rose, vous m'avez forcé à rompre avec elle en menaçant de tout dire à père si je ne le faisais pas ! Rugit-il silencieusement. Or vous saviez que s'il l'apprenait, il ne me renverrait jamais à Poudlard, vous saviez qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que jamais plus je ne la revoie !

Astoria pâlit, mais Scorpius n'avait pas fini de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, dit-il en secouant piteusement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire ça… Je pouvais supporter… je pouvais essayer de supporter l'absence de Rose dans ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas ne plus jamais la revoir…

- Tu n'avais que dix-sept ans, souffla faiblement Astoria, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés sur son fils, tu ne pouvais pas être amoureux, tu ne savais pas ce que c'était que l'amour…

Scorpius fixa silencieusement sa mère pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et rencontra le regard horrifié de sa mère.

- Je n'avais peut-être que dix-sept ans, mais je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un comme Rose dans ma vie avant elle…

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il prononça son nom, et un mince sourie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Rose est… Rose est magnifique. Elle est infernale et désordonnée. Elle est couverte de tâches de rousseur et ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler… Elle est absolument tout ce que je ne suis pas. Une Weasley, en fait, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un rire malgré lui. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut, à moi, même si c'est sûrement la dernière personne au monde que vous voudriez me voir fréquenter.

Astoria fixait son fils avec douleur mais fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Tiraillé entre son statut d'épouse et sa nature de mère, elle resta sans voix.

Mais Scorpius n'eut pas la force de lui en vouloir et il tourna tout simplement les talons.

* * *

_14 Juillet 2023_ – Chemin de Traverse, Londres

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on tombe sur quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Demanda Rose en levant les yeux vers Scorpius, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin avant de glisser un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui.

- On avise.

Rose esquissa un sourire et enfouit sa tête sous son épaule en se mordant la lèvre ; ces derniers temps, elle avait vu Scorpius se transformer. De loin, il était toujours le même garçon froid et distant, mais de près il était tout le contraire. Plus ouvert, plus souriant, plus chaleureux, Scorpius semblait heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Et Rose… Rose était folle de ce Scorpius-là. Peut-être qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à connaître le son de son rire, mais même si ça faisait d'elle une gamine égoïste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de ce privilège. Parce que lorsqu'il riait, Scorpius était beau. Tout son visage s'illuminait et son regard métallique s'adoucissait aussitôt. Rose chérissait ces instants. Elle veillait sur eux comme des trésors et les gravait dans son coffre-fort de souvenirs, de peur qu'un jour ils lui échappent.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque Scorpius fit glisser son bras de ses épaules pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de la rue principale pour ne prendre aucun risque, et Scorpius l'avait entraînée dans une petite allée adjacente qui débouchait sur une troisième ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il.

Scorpius la guida à travers la petite rue commerçante déserte et Rose se laissa faire distraitement, son regard glissant d'une devanture à une autre avec curiosité. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent d'une petite boutique dont la vitrine était enfoncée dans une façade en briques rouges, Scorpius s'arrêta et poussa gentiment la jeune fille vers la boutique.

- Je pense que tu vas adorer cet endroit, lui glissa-t-il en souriant alors qu'il ouvrit la porte pour elle et la laissa entrer la première.

- Parce que c'est un bazar ? Devina Rose en riant une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la petite boutique et qu'elle eut étudié le décor.

- Pas un bazar, un antiquaire, précisa Scorpius, déclenchant l'hilarité de la jeune fille, qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

Rose reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait et son sourire s'élargit. Partout, des étagères et des vitrines pleines à craquer d'objets magiques en tout genre. Des tapis volants poussiéreux étaient entassés dans un coin, malgré l'interdiction stricte du Ministère de les commercialiser, et une bibliothèque menaçait de crouler sous le poids des livres qu'elle contenait près du comptoir, où un sorcier sobrement vêtu d'une robe noire semblait faire ses comptes.

- Bonjour, le salua Rose en l'apercevant.

- Il est à moitié sourd, expliqua Scorpius en se penchant vers son oreille lorsque Rose s'étonna de l'impassibilité du vieil homme.

Rose hocha la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la boutique, disparaissant dans une allée bordée d'étagères bancales. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel bazar, et pourtant, la tranquillité qui régnait dans la minuscule boutique surchargée lui rappelait le Terrier, ses couleurs et ses odeurs.

Cette boutique ne ressemblait pas à Scorpius. Elle lui ressemblait à elle, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'y avait amenée.

- Comment es-tu tom…

- Attention, fit soudain Scorpius en forçant Rose à se baisser.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit avec stupeur qu'une tortue s'éloignait d'elle en volant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, pas le moins déconcerté. Rose secoua la tête en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius qui regardait distraitement autour de lui.

- Comment es-tu tombé sur cet endroit ? Réitéra Rose.

Scorpius grimaça et passa une main dans sa nuque en rougissant faiblement.

- Je me suis perdu.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Répéta Rose en arquant un sourcil.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans, expliqua-t-il. Ma mère m'avait amené sur le Chemin de Traverse avec elle parce qu'elle devait aller à Gringotts et qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul au Manoir avec mon grand-père, se souvint-il en frissonnant, son regard gris s'assombrissant pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais j'ai lâché sa main et je me suis égaré, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules pour minimiser la chose.

Rose dut se mordre la joue pour de pas éclater de rire. Elle pouvait imaginer la scène au détail près. Un Scorpius haut comme trois pommes, avec le même menton pointu et le même regard qu'aujourd'hui, perdu au milieu d'étrangers, hésitant entre son envie de découvrir le monde et l'interdiction de se mêler aux inconnus.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et continua à arpenter les moindres recoins de la boutique, suivie de loin par Scorpius, qui se contentait de regarder discrètement autour de lui, lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite montre à gousset dont la coque en cuivre était finement gravée. Sûrement un travail de Gobelin, vu la précision de l'ouvrage. Rose caressa la coquille du bout des doigts avant de les refermer autour du bijou ancien. Le plus délicatement possible, elle l'ouvrit en appuyant sur le petit bouton pression et ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage encore vers le haut. Les aiguilles étaient arrêtées, mais il suffirait de faire quelques recherches pour trouver comment la faire fonctionner à nouveau…

Elle glissa un regard vers Scorpius qui continuait de flâner sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et reposa discrètement la montre sur son coussin.

Peut-être que cette boutique ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Scorpius, mais cette montre, elle était faite pour lui.

* * *

**N/A** : Hi little monkeys ! (Oui je m'essaye aux surnoms ridicules en ce moment...) Tout le monde va bien ? J'espère que oui, c'est le début des vacances et il fait beau, faut sortir les bikinis ! Ou pas, hein. Au choix.

Bien, bien, bien... concernant ce chapitre pour le moins ennuyant à mourir... un passage préféré peut-être ? Personnellement, je voterais pour l'apparition de Hugo. J'aime ce petit gars. À tel point que je me tâte à écrire un OS tiré de BB rien que pour lui (et la demoiselle de son coeur, peut-être). Ha ha. Tout le monde s'en fou, okay...

Sinon, petit message important : je vais être pas mal prise pendant les vacances, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire autant que je l'aurais aimé, et surtout, je vais pas mal bouger donc je n'aurais pas toujours accès à internet... Ce qui signifie que je pourrais pas toujours publier une fois par semaine comme convenu. Cela dit, j'essayerai toujours de vous prévenir une semaine à l'avance, donc pas de mauvaise surprises.

Sur ce, bon week-end à tous ;-)

**RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; BB est un petit carré de chocolat ? Ahhh ! Alors là tu me flattes ! Enfin bon, faut pas exégérer, hein, parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que le chocolat (à part une vieille édition de _Pride and Prejudice_ et une tasse de thé par une pluvieuse journée d'automne...). Effectivement, pour le coup, Scorpius aura été plus courageux que Rose, qui elle choisit de ne pas dire toute la vérité à son père. Et sinon, je suis bien contente que tu ai aimé le dernier flash-back, parce que j'avais vraiment peur que personne ne le trouve crédible... :) merci pour ta review, que je retrouve chaque semaine avec plaisir ;-)

_à Valentine_ ; Ahhh ! Si tu es contente de voir que tout le monde est peu à peu mis au courant de la relation entre Scorpius et Rose, les cinq prochains chapitres risquent de te plaire :p Merci pour ta review ^^

_à Romane_ ; Rassure-toi, aucun mots "moins gentils" ne me viennent à l'esprit après avoir lu ta review, bien au contraire ^^ Je n'exigerai jamais que les lecteurs me laissent des reviews, c'est pas pour ça que j'écrit. Tu vois, une seule review comme la tienne suffit à m'encourager à écrire et à continuer de publier régulièrement :) Je suis très contente que mes histoires t'aient plu jusque-là, et j'espère que la suite de BB ne te décevra pas ! Merci encore d'avoir lu mes histoires et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette superbe review ;-)


End file.
